The Key to Darkness
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: What if some of the Weiss boys weren't quite what they seemed to be? Chaos and Confusion ensue, as the boys embark on a quest to save the world. R&R, Onegai!
1. Key to Darkness 1

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language)  
  
Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending  
  
Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?)  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
The Key to Darkness  
  
Daystar: *bounces into the kitchen where everybody eats breakfast, dragging Ken behind her on his leash* I got the first fic idea!!!!!! And I wrote the first ten pages!! Here they are!! *smacks them in front of Moonshadow*  
  
Moonshadow: *grumbles into her coffee mug* Whooohooo *sarcastic* How good for you.  
  
Day: It's an AyaxKen  
  
Moon: Really?  
  
Day: *nods*  
  
Moon: I thought you didn't like Aya.  
  
Day: Oh I like him well enough, just not when he's making pretty eyes to my Kenken.  
  
Crawford: I hate it when they talk about us as if we aren't here.  
  
Nagi: *nods in agreement*  
  
Omi: Pass me the srawberry syrup, please.  
  
Moon: So you don't like Aya all over Ken.. And then you write an AyaxKen.. *shakes head* Sis.. You're a loony.  
  
Day: It's okay when I say it's okay, as long as the others get their turn too.  
  
Aya: *almost breaks his coffee mug in his deathgrip*  
  
Ken: *whimpers* Why me?  
  
Moon: Oh well, might as well get started. *starts to read*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken soared through the air, riding the currents with all the ease of a master. It was a source of continual amusement to the others of the Kin, that Ken could dance through the air with all the grace of a human ballet dancer, but when he was on the ground, nothing was safe from the small drake's clumsiness.  
  
The emerald dragon was gliding home, his precious burden secure around his neck. The Keystone had been stolen, and the Queen had sent out all of her men to find it. Lucky for Ken, he managed to retrieve it moments before the Dark Kin of the Unholy Forest used it to unlock the their Lord from his prison.  
  
But, that crisis was over, and before long, Ken and the Keystone would be back in his own Kin's territory. The thought was enough to make him giddy, for his Chosen would be waiting for him there. True, Makoto could be somewhat possessive at times, but that was only because he loved him, right? Right. Ken couldn't doubt his father's judgment in bonding him to Makoto's family, especially with only a month before the ceremony. After all, that would be a dishonor to his father's memory.  
  
In any case, he couldn't wait to return to the Kin, and be able to rest in luxury for at least a week before Queen Riallara sent him out again. Makoto should be overjoyed to see him, so he might be manageable, and the threat from the Dark Kin was over. What more could a drake want?  
  
Hello drakeling.  
  
Except to be left alone.  
  
Warily, Ken craned his neck up, spotting the slate-grey gryphon that had chosen to taunt him.  
  
Who are you? What do you want?  
  
Why, drakeling, I was just gliding in the neighborhood, and saw you all by your lonesome. I thought you could use some company. And as for who I am, well, I go by the name Eitiene.  
  
No thanks, I'm fine on my own.  
  
Oh, but I insist.  
  
Ken hissed under his breath. Aren't you a persistent little bastard?  
  
So I've been told. And now that I've given you my name, why don't you return the courtesy, huh?  
  
My name is Ken, emerald scout for the High Queen Riallara. He told him with more than just a little pride.  
  
So I surmised from your precious little burden. I don't suppose you'll tell me where you're going?  
  
I'm going home. You should know, more that anyone, Eitiene, that dragons never give away the physical location of their Kin.  
  
So you know me?  
  
I know of you. And you are not getting the keystone.  
  
A sinister undertone filled Eitiene's voice. Oh, little drake, you don't know me very well at all. I want that stone, and I suggest you give it to me.  
  
No, and with that, Ken went into a spiraling dive, not even trying to control his downward speed. Eitiene followed, but, being much larger, was not able to shoot through the trees like Ken was. Still, the gryphon didn't want to give up, and Ken could not lose him.  
  
Desperately, Ken looked around for a hiding spot, but was unable to find anything. Unaware of his pursuit, Ken was caught by surprise when Eitiene's claws wrapped around the chain, and pulled. Ken, being naturally smaller than the gryphon, was unable to use his weight to pull free of him. Still, the emerald dragon was unwilling to let the gryphon get away with the stone, and slipped out of the chain. He worked as fast as he could, tugging viciously, but all of his attempts were countered skillfully. One last tug, and the Keystone split in two.  
  
Both the dragon and the gryphon roared in outrage. Ken, because the Keystone was broken, and Eitiene because now all of the Kin of the Morning's Glory would now know that it had been stolen again.  
  
Clutching his half of the Keystone to his chest, Ken strained his wings to get away from the gryphon, skimming the ground. He needed to hide, and that fast. There weren't many places....wait a minute. Human children...  
  
Ken made a snap decision, and using the children he saw from the forest as models, he formed himself into one of them. Before the gryphon could find him, he darted out into the playground.  
  
Eitiene was becoming frustrated. Where was that little drake. The gryphon came to rest on a large skyscraper, above a group of children. The dragon was down there, somewhere, but Eitiene couldn't look any harder than he already was. That would expose him to the humans...and that was something the gryphon wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
Fine! He thought loud enough for the drake to hear him, Hide, Ken of the Morning's Glory. Hide well, but I hope you are happy in your disguise!  
  
With that, Eitiene cast a spell on the area, trapping the drake in his human guise.  
  
Looks like you won't be returning home for a while, drakeling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Honey, where are you're parents?"  
  
Ken looked up at the woman. She seemed very kind, and reminded him of his own parents.  
  
"My mother died when I was young, and my father passed away just recently."  
  
She knelt down next to the child. "I'm sorry to hear that. Who is taking care of you."  
  
Ken felt out of his league. "I don't know. I don't know where to go."  
  
The woman gave him a warm and sympathetic look. "Calm down. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Just Ken? Surely you're old enough to remember your last name."  
  
Ken thought quickly. He knew very little of the human world, and therefore didn't know what an acceptable last name would be. He reviewed all the names he heard the other children called.  
  
"Hidaka."  
  
"Well, Ken Hidaka, come with me. I can't leave a child alone like this." She took his hand, "Kase! Kase come on. We're going home."  
  
"Coming mom!" answered this 'Kase' person, holding some weird sort of round object.  
  
The woman smiled warmly at the boy. "Kase, this is Ken. He'll be staying with us for a while."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean you don't have any records for him? He's here, isn't he?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"No. That won't be necessary. Yeah, I'll take care of him. No worries."  
  
Again a pause.  
  
"What? Don't be silly. Kase adores him."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"He's got someone to play soccer with. Ken seems to be a natural."  
  
A fond expression blossomed on the woman's face.  
  
"He's a sweetheart."  
  
A satisfied nod.  
  
"That's great. You'll do the paperwork? Wonderful."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken, honey?"  
  
The boy looked up. "Yes Mrs. Kouchiro?"  
  
"They can't find anyone to take care of you. How would you feel about staying with me, and Kase, and Ryo?"  
  
Ken thought about the offer for a moment. "That'd be wonderful!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken opened his eyes, greeting the morning sun as he did everyday. But it was becoming harder and harder to maintain his cheer. It had been so long since he'd felt the freedom of the wind on his face, rushing over his wings, lifting him up. His kind did not do well without the sky. The closest he'd ever come to that feeling had been when he'd been in the J- League, playing soccer. But those days were gone, and being an assassin was a poor second choice to flight.  
  
"Ken! Wake up! We open shop in half an hour!"  
  
And being a florist was no comparison.  
  
"Okay, Omitchi! I'll be up in just a moment."  
  
Omi's voice was filled with mocking annoyance. "You'd better!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Ken sighed, and forced himself to get up, even though he didn't want to. But, if he didn't, that could very well blow his cover, and under no circumstances could he let anybody know his true nature. If that gryphon, or any malevolent creature, found him in his current condition, he'd be helpless. Unless he could find someone he trusted from his Kin, and no other, could he even hope to regain his wings. But neither the gryphons nor the Dark Kin had the complete Keystone, and he took some satisfaction in that.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ken joined the rest of Weiss in the kitchen. Aya was standing at the stove, making pancakes. Yawning, Ken sat down between Yohji and Omi to wait for breakfast. Without a word, Aya brought over the food, and the other three dug in, after all Aya was the only one who could cook food that was edible.  
  
As one could expect in a house full of males without a woman to keep them in line, breakfast disappeared with amazing speed.  
  
"Well, that was very good. Very good indeed."  
  
"What do you want, Yohji?" Aya asked knowing the blond man all too well.  
  
"Well, you see, me an' Omi are supposed to close tonight, right?"  
  
"No." Aya replied before Yohji could even voice his question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yohji, you know your schedule. Work your dates around it, not it around your dates."  
  
Yohji made a whimpering noise. "But Aya!"  
  
"I don't want to close tonight."  
  
Omi giggled, "And I already told him that I don't want to close by myself."  
  
"I'll do it," said Ken quietly.  
  
"Huh?" said Omi, "but you hate to close, Ken!"  
  
"Omi's right," said Aya suspiciously. Ken just shrugged.  
  
"Thanks, Ken!" said Yohji, completely ignoring his teammates out-of- character behavior, "You're the best! A real pal!"  
  
"But you owe me for this, Yotan. And I can exact payment at anytime."  
  
"Whatever you want, man!" said Yohji excitedly, "C'mon, Aya, let's go open!"  
  
Aya rolled his eyes, but followed his teammate anyway, leaving Omi and Ken to themselves.  
  
Ken picked up the dishes, taking them to the sink to be washed.  
  
"Ken-kun, is something wrong?"  
  
"Ne, Omitchi, what makes you think that?"  
  
Omi frowned in his normal manner when he was slightly confused. "Well, for one thing, you hate to close, and for another, it's my turn to do the dishes."  
  
"Oh." said Ken, "sorry. I'm going back to my room. See ya' later, Omi."  
  
"Later, Ken-kun," said Omi with a worried expression on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya paused at the door. Ken had left it ajar, and what he saw left him speechless. Ken was just sitting at his desk, staring out the window. His elbows were resting on the desktop, and his chin was in his hands. But it was the heartbreaking expression on his face that caused Aya's chest to tighten. The mixture of longing, wistfulness, and depression that Aya saw just tore at his heart. He wondered what could cause the normally cheerful man to look so depressed.  
  
"Ken," Aya said, softly, "Omi's waiting downstairs."  
  
"Okay," was his reply, though the brunette didn't move.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am, Aya," Ken said, turning to stare at the redhead, "Never better, why?"  
  
"Just... wondering." The redhead replied, his eyes never leaving Ken.  
  
"Well," Ken stood and stretched, "If Omi's waiting, I'd better not make him wait too long, ne?"  
  
"Yeah," said Aya, standing aside to let the brunette pass. Ken was halfway down the hall when Aya called out, "Ken!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know, if you ever want to talk..."  
  
Ken couldn't suppress the small smile that spread across his features. "I'll find you. Don't worry."  
  
Aya watched the other leave with an unreadable expression on his face, before retreating to his room. Daisuke was right, to warn him not to get too close to these humans. They were nothing but trouble. Yet, how was he supposed to find the missing piece of the Keystone if he didn't interact with them.  
  
That had been one of the worst days of his life, finding out that, not only was the Keystone missing, but it had been broken into two, as well. Aya was a red drake, a member of the Kin of the Star's Rising, and one of their best warriors. When Queen Riallara had come to the Lord of his Kin, King Yuuto, he had at first been reluctant to aid her. But the Keystone was a matter for all Dragons, not just one or two Kins.  
  
They had known that the Keystone had been stolen, but they had thought Riallara's warriors and scouts able to handle it. They were, Riallara assured them, and one of her emerald scouts had been on his way home with it, when he disappeared, and the Keystone broke in two. Then, Riallara went on to tell them that the gryphons had one half of it, while the other half had disappeared.  
  
Yuuto, of course, sent out his warriors and scouts as well, to look for the missing drake and the other part of the Keystone. So did almost every Kin that Riallara contacted, but it was all futile. Neither the emerald drake nor the Keystone could be found. The other Kins had given up, but both Yuuto and Riallara people kept looking for the Keystone, if nothing else.  
  
Aya groaned to himself, getting depressed just thinking about the missing stone. There was nothing he or the Kin could do until they found it, or found out where the gryphons were keeping their half of it.  
  
He had enough worries. He certainly didn't need to wonder about one of his human teammates erratic behavior.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Schuldig grinned at Crawford, hoping the precog could tell him something. After Eitiene went rouge and joined the Dark Kin, it was only a matter of time before he showed himself. So, the gryphon went looking for a human group to live with, and found Schwartz. It hadn't been hard for him to settle in with the three assassins, but not all of them knew what he truly was. He had told only those he knew he could trust, keeping his profile close to zero that way.  
  
"Well, Bradley, any luck?"  
  
"What have I told you about calling me Bradley?" The American gave him an annoyed stare.  
  
"Don't do it. But I do what I want. You should know that by now, Bradley."  
  
Crawford rolled his eyes, but let it go at that. "I did have a vision, pertaining to your little quest."  
  
"Really? Go on."  
  
"Weiss."  
  
"What?" Schuldig sounded puzzled.  
  
"I don't know," said Crawford. "All I can see is Weiss...the gryphon...is that a red drake? I can't tell, really. But I think so."  
  
"That means Weiss has at least one drake in it, then."  
  
Crawford's expression stayed emotionless. "Yes. Yes, it does."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken stood at the top of the Koneko, staring at the sky like he always did anymore. He had long since given up on his fake smiles and laughter. Smiles and laughter that were, at one time, real.  
  
"Ken, come back inside," pleaded Omi, "You're going to get sick out here."  
  
"That's not important anymore."  
  
"Ken!" There was a slight edge of panic in the young boy's voice.  
  
The brunette turned to look at him, "What, Omi?"  
  
The blonde child shook his head, "Ken-kun, come inside. Or do I need to go get Aya-kun."  
  
"No. I'll be done shortly. Don't worry about me, Omi-kun."  
  
"Ten minutes, Ken. If you're not in here in ten minutes, I'm sending Aya out here after you, okay?"  
  
A sigh escaped him. "Sure thing, Omitchi."  
  
Ken waited until he heard the door close, before he walked to the edge of the roof. "Ten minutes, Omi-kun? That's really not long enough."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where's Ken-kun?" asked Yohji, curious.  
  
"He said he'd be down in ten minutes."  
  
"And if he's not?" Yohji raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Then I send Aya-kun up after him." The two entered the living room, where Aya was reading .  
  
"Send me up after whom? Ken?" asked the redhead.  
  
"Yeah," said Omi, flopping onto the couch, "Ken's up on the roof again. I'm really worried."  
  
Yohji nodded, "Normally, I'd say Omi is being melodramatic, but I'm worried, too."  
  
"Should I go up now?"  
  
Omi grimaced, "I did tell him ten minutes."  
  
"I'm going." Aya said firmly and was out of the room before anyone could stop him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken stood on the edge of the roof, his arms outstretched as if trying to fly. Aya arrived in time to watch in horror as his friend began to take that fatal step.  
  
"KEN! WAIT!"  
  
Ken hesitated, midstep, and turned to stare at Aya. The redhead found himself racing across the roof, desperate to get to the other in time.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Ken, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to fly."  
  
Roughly, Aya pulled Ken away from the edge and into his arms. "Don't you dare! We love and need you too much for you to do something like that, Ken. How do you think Omi would feel? He left you up here. Or don't care at all about his feelings?"  
  
Ken squirmed, trying to get away from Aya, "You don't understand! You don't understand at all!" he shrieked. Aya refused to let go, until Ken was exhausted, and collapsed against his chest.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Ken turned his head up to look at his friend, "Aya...I just want to fly."  
  
Aya found himself caught in Ken's expressive sea blue eyes. There was something there. Something he should know.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We have to move. Now," said Bradley, surprising the other three members of Swartz.  
  
"What?" asked Nagi, looking up from his homework.  
  
"If you want to stop Eitiene, Schuldig, go now. We'll catch up with you."  
  
Schuldig nodded, taking off.  
  
Nagi turned back to Brad. "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"It's been too long. I want to feel the wind on my face one more time. I want to soar with the wind again. I can NOT do it anymore. It's been too long." Ken's voice sounded choked and Aya wondered if his comrade was fighting back tears.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
Ken shook his head, "Nevermind, Aya. It's nothing. Just forget I said anything." Ken forced a fake smile on his face, "After all, we can't keep Omi worried, can we?"  
  
"KEN!" Aya shouted, forcing the brunette to look him in the eyes again, "What...I mean, who..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Aya." Ken whispered barely audible. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Which emerald scout was it?" Aya asked, hoping to get as much information before leaving on his mission."  
  
"His name was Ken. He's one of the best, and yet was killed transporting the Keystone. So be careful, Aya."  
  
"I will."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken," Aya said, as if seeing his teammate for the first time.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ken. You've been saying my name for the last five minutes. Let's go inside, Aya."  
  
"No, Ken. I should have known...should have seen it."  
  
"Seen what, Ayan?" The young man gave Aya a confused look.  
  
Aya stepped back, letting go of Ken. He closed his eyes, as if concentrating. His skin began to change, into red scales. Spinal ridges formed at his forehead and traveled down his back, and down his newly formed tail. From his shoulder blades, two leathery wings burst forth, and he fell to four feet.  
  
Ken?  
  
"Who are you." Ken gasped, eyes wide.  
  
I am Aya, of course. Aya of the Star's Rising, Morning's Glory.  
  
"All this time..."  
  
You're Queen is worried. Do you still have it? Aya tilted his head sideways, getting a better look at Ken.  
  
"Of course, but I can't get to it. I can't change!" Ken wailed, falling to his knees.  
  
Aya, graceful and beautiful, moved to comfort him, changing into a human in the process.  
  
"Shh," He held Ken close, letting him cry, "It's okay. We'll figure it out."  
  
No you won't! came the vicious cry, and a gryphon, familiar to Ken, dove out of the sky.  
  
Aya ducked, dragging Ken down with him.  
  
"Aya, Ken, are you two...What the hell?!" Yohji walked out onto the roof, Omi right behind him.  
  
"Get back in the house!" yelled Aya, pulling Ken with him, "Hurry!"  
  
"It's Eitiene!" Ken explained, having recognized his old enemy right away.  
  
"Huh?" said Aya, "Later, Ken. For now, just get in the house."  
  
Aya pulled Ken inside, just as the gryphon dove for them again. This time, they shut the door in its face, and had the satisfaction of hearing it thud against the door.  
  
"What...what was that thing?" Asked Yohji, eyes wide.  
  
"A gryphon."  
  
"More than a gryphon, Aya," said Ken, "That was Eitiene. He's the one who sealed me like this. He has the other half of the Keystone."  
  
"Keysto-what the hell are you two talking about." Yohji asked a bit louder than necessary.  
  
There was another dull thud against the door.  
  
"I suggest we continue this discussion elsewhere, before the gryphon breaks down the door," suggested Aya, rather calmly.  
  
Yohji winced at the third thud, "Yeah, let's."  
  
"Quickly, pack your assassin gear, and let's go." Aya said and sprinted down the hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A while later the four met in the shop, only to hear the roof door crash through.  
  
"Let's hurry," suggested Ken. The other two were surprised at the sudden life their friend showed again, "Eitiene is not likely to stop for anything. He wants the Keystone."  
  
"The what? And how do you know anything about this, Ken?" asked Omi.  
  
Ken glanced at him, "I'm involved a bit. So is Aya. We'll explain when we're safe."  
  
"Well, no arguments there," said Yohji, leading them to the car, "Aya, you know where you want to go."  
  
Aya nodded, and the car tore out of lot. Behind them, Eitiene burst from the garage, and beat his wings to get into the sky.  
  
"We are so dead," muttered Omi, watching the gryphon from the back of car.  
  
"Not yet we aren't," said Aya, "If that's really Eitiene, like Ken says, then several gryphon Lords are desperate for his execution. If we're lucky, there may be someone already trailing him."  
  
No sooner had Aya spoken, then another gryphon attacked Eitiene from above. In front of them, another car blocked their path.  
  
"Ken, Omi, stay here. Yohji, follow my lead."  
  
The other three nodded, and Yohji and Aya got out of the car. Bradley Crawford was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, Weiss."  
  
"Swartz!"  
  
"It's Crawford, actually. Follow us. We can lead you somewhere safe."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" asked Yohji, confused as to why the Swartz leader would want to help Weiss.  
  
"Because that is our telepath, up there, fighting that gryphon."  
  
Aya nodded, and lead Yohji back to the car.  
  
"We're just gonna do what he says?" asked Yohji, incredulously, "I cannot believe you, Aya!"  
  
"We don't have much more of an option. And they don't want to harm us. I could tell if they did."  
  
"Well, they sure tried to hurt us before!" Yohji commented through gritted teeth.  
  
"They probably didn't realize..."  
  
"Realize what, Aya?"  
  
"Whoa," broke in Omi, "What are you two arguing about."  
  
"Aya says we should follow Swartz to their hide out, because Crawford says that Schuldig is the one up their keeping this 'Eitiene' character off our tails."  
  
"He could be right," said Ken, "I've always though Schuldig was a gryphon. He's got the typical gryphon arrogance-slash-vanity thing going for him."  
  
"Considering our options as they stand," said Aya, who was now behind the wheel instead of Yohji, "following Swartz is going to be our best bet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nagi: O_O That's it?? How does it end???  
  
Day: If we'd tell you now we'd spoil it for you and the readers.  
  
Yohji: Oh boohooo *mutters*  
  
Moon: Not to mention, this is FAR from being done.  
  
Ken: I'm a dragon?  
  
Aya: Schuldig and I aren't better offyou know.  
  
Ken: *blows a raspberry at Aya*  
  
Day: It's not like any of you guys are hmmmppfhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon: DAY! YOU'RE SPOILING!!! *holds Day's mouth shut*  
  
Day: Ooops!  
  
Moon: They gotta wait till the next part.  
  
Day: YAY!! See ya later folks!! *makes peace sign* 


	2. Key to Darkness 2

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language) Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?) Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
The Key to Darkness Part 2  
  
Day: HELLO EVERYBODY!! WE ARE BAA~ACK  
  
Weiss and Schwarz: Oh joy  
  
Moon: *bonks them all*  
  
Day: *glomps onto Ken* You dun love me anymore??? *puppy eyes*  
  
Ken *sweatdrops* I.. I. nev.er said that... *looks around frantic* Some. help guys?  
  
Others: *shake heads and back away*  
  
Moon: *clears throat loudly* ANYWAY! We're here with part 2!! *grins*  
  
Aya: I'm not going to like this.  
  
Day: *whips out a first aid kit*  
  
Everybody: *swallows* What the...  
  
Moon: *chuckles* good thinking Day, we'll need this today.  
  
Ken: *whimpers*  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
This day surely proved itself to be one of the worst ones he had had in a long time. It had taken him years to locate the cursed emerald brat of the Kin of Morning's Glory and now that he finally had found him someone had to interfere. And he had been so close.  
  
Eitiene had barely managed to dodge the sudden attack from above. It had actually been to close to a hit for his liking. He flexed his talons and looked up at the attacker, an orange-red gryphon he wasn't familiar with.  
  
Who are you, fool? Don't you know better than to attack me?  
  
A mental sneer rung through his head as his opponent landed on the building that had housed his target just moments ago. What use does a traitor like you have for names? But if you must know, my name is Schuldig, sent by our Lord to see to your execution.  
  
Eitiene narrowed his eyes. Do you really think that you could beat me, Schuldig? There was a mocking undertone in his voice. Very well, I'll deal with you before I take the Keystone away from that weak drakeling.  
  
I'll show you just how much of an opponent I am you featherbrain. Schuldig responded to the challenge and spread his mighty wings. There is no way that I'll let you have the Keystone. You'll have to go through me first.  
  
As you wish. was all Eitiene replied before he set into a headlong dive towards Schuldig.  
  
Of course, Schuldig didn't just sit and wait for Eitiene to score the first hit. With a strong push of his hind legs and a few dingbats he took of, quickly gaining altitude. He didn't need to look back to see that Eitiene was following, and he used a wind current to carry him higher into the sky. Soon he believed to be high enough and well out of people's eyesight and he turned to face his opponent.  
  
Good, I thought you were running from me. I would have thought you to be quite a coward if you had done so. Eitiene taunted him, easily keeping himself level with Schuldig.  
  
You should know better Eitiene. A gryphon never runs from a challenge, our pride would never let us. Now stop this senseless chattering. In a blink of an eye Schuldig had charged forward, viciously lashing out at Eitiene. His opponent dodged skillfully and attacked on his own, letting Schuldig know that he wasn't easily defeated.  
  
Soon the battle was in full heat up in the sky while the humans in the city below didn't realize that it was happening right over their heads.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nagi sat in the passenger seat of Crawford's black Firebird glaring at the Schwarz leader. "I really don't understand you at all. First we try to kill them and now we're leading them to our apartment. Have you gone completely mad?"  
  
"The situation has changed Nagi, you'll understand once I explain it to you." Crawford said, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
The teen narrowed his eyes. "You said that before you know. So why don't you explain it?"  
  
"It's not time yet."  
  
Nagi growled. "Sometimes you're so annoying you know that?"  
  
Behind them Farfarello chuckled. "Being annoying hurts God."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Nagi, let him be. I really don't need a headache, and if you start to argue with Farfarello I'm guaranteed to get one." Crawford said in a voice that allowed no protest.  
  
Nagi was a very powerful and intelligent teenager, sadly he was very strong-headed too. But even he knew when he reached his limits with the stoic leader of Schwarz. Right now was about that time. Huffing his annoyance the dark-haired teen turned around and pointedly glared out of the side window.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it. All this time Schwarz has been living right in front of us. It kinda hurts my pride to see how close they've been all this time without us noticing." Omi said, looking around the enormous living room that belonged to the apartment that Schwarz occupied.  
  
"You wouldn't have noticed any time soon if Crawford hadn't decided to give us away." Nagi snapped, glaring at the four members of Weiss.  
  
Crawford gave Nagi a sharp look. "Will you let it rest Nagi. I told you already there is a very good reason for everything. Don't you think so?" He looked pointedly at Weiss.  
  
It was Aya who nodded. "Indeed there is but I think we should wait for our rescuer before we start explaining. I don't feel like telling the same story over and over again."  
  
Crawford nodded. "True enough. Please, have a seat."  
  
Slowly the four Weiss assassins sat down, all of them were keeping a close eye on Farfarello. The Irish man was currently sitting on the ground in front of the coffee-table, happily skinning a pear with his knife.  
  
"So who or what are we waiting for again?" Nagi asked in an irritated voice.  
  
Before anyone could answer Farfarello chuckled and licked his knife clean. "We are waiting for our feathered telepath to fly back home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Scheisse! Schuldig yelled, wrenching his wing out of the other's grip. That hurt, bastard!  
  
Deal with it, sparrow! answered Eitiene, crowing at the wound.  
  
Who you calling a sparrow, peacock! snarled Schuldig, climbing higher in the air, You'll pay for that!  
  
Eitiene was too involved in gloating over a minor injury, he was totally unprepared for Schuldig to slam-dive into him, throwing them both off balance. With the speed for which he was famous for in his native Hort, Schuldig regained his balance and was up in the air again, above Eitiene. This time, however, Eitiene dove out of the way, skimming the clouds beneath him. Schuldig shot straight through the clouds, emerging beneath them.  
  
Using his intuition, Eitiene dove through the clouds, and managed to catch Schuldig's injured wing again, causing the German gryphon to screech in pain. Twisting in the other's fragile grip, Schuldig raked his talons across the slate gryphon's face, creating deep gashes from his right temple, nearly tearing his throat open.  
  
Hissing in pain, Eitiene released his tentative hold on Schuldig's wing, and went into a full out dive, racing away.  
  
You will pay for that, Sparrow, Eitiene shouted, as he sped away, You cannot protect the Keystone forever, and when I have it, you will be among the first to suffer. That I promise you!  
  
Empty promises, peacock! I've heard them before! Schuldig answered the threats, before turning to return to the Schwarz apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The room was filled with stunned silence, well almost. Nagi, Yohji and Omi were the ones stunned. Crawford was just grinning to himself and Farfarello was too busy tending to Schuldig's hand which still sported the claw-marks that Eitiene had left behind.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Nagi rubbing his temples. "You three claim to be mythological creatures in human guise?"  
  
The three nodded solemnly.  
  
"And you really think we are going to believe that!? What do you take us for!? Kindergardeners?"  
  
Schuldig raised his hands defensively, which earned him a disgruntled glare from Farfarello. "Easy Naginster, if you don't calm down you'll pop a vein. And if you don't believe me ask them," the German pointed at Yohji and Omi, "they saw the peacock that attacked their flowershop up close."  
  
"Besides," broke in Ken, "there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your existence."  
  
The silence that followed was deafening, and it took Ken a while to notice that everybody was staring at him, especially his fellow teammates. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Omi blinked. "You.... you just... quoted Shakespeare, Kenken."  
  
Ken shrugged. "So what, we used to hang out all the time. We were really good friends, back in the day."  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Ken, whatever you say."  
  
Ken huffed. "What? You don't believe me? Who do you think helped him come up with Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"That makes you over 400 years old Ken." Omi said, his voice almost gone.  
  
Ken just nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Aya in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, that's a bit farfetched, if you ask me," said Yohji, appearing to agree with Aya.  
  
"You wanna tell me Morning's Glory's best scout is THAT YOUNG!"  
  
Yohji almost fell out of his seat. "Aya! You call 400 years YOUNG!? How old are you then, may I ask."  
  
Aya sat up, looking a lot more dignified. "I am 1,682 years as of last month."  
  
Schuldig's laughter filled the room. "Bei den Goettern, you both are still mere fledglings. I used to play with Hercules when we both were still infants."  
  
"And you really think we will believe this bull?" Nagi said, his features unreadable.  
  
"Will you calm down Nagi, I have no intentions of buying yet another coffee table matching this room." Crawford stated pointing at the expensive designer glass table that was visibly quivering under Nagi's pent up anger.  
  
Nagi slammed his hand on the table. "Well, if you seem so fixated on your incredulous stories, prove it." He challenged the three.  
  
They looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"The easiest way to show them is to change right in front of them," Schuldig pondered, "Which means, I'm out, 'cause I'm WAY to big to fit in any of the rooms." he finished with a broad grin.  
  
Ken giggled. "That means, I'm out too."  
  
Omi quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you're out?"  
  
"The whole reason we're in this mess is that Eitiene cursed me to stay in this human form. This body prevents me from using even the simplest spells, you see, humans are quite ignorant when it comes to magic." Ken explained as if this situation was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Oh, alright." said Omi, a little overwhelmed by all this information.  
  
Aya sighed. "Looks like it's up to me to prove that we are stating the truth."  
  
Crawford nodded. "This will be best. Nagi, please move the furniture so Aya has space."  
  
Nagi muttered grudgingly but complied anyway, moving the couch and table aside in no time flat.  
  
Farfarello chuckled and looked at the three non-believers. "Don't wet your pants children, he won't eat you."  
  
"That's a given," countered Ken, "he isn't much bigger than my Kawasaki Ninja."  
  
As Farfarello and Ken kept arguing Aya stepped in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, changing into his true form for the second time that night. Under the amazed stares of the others his skin turned into a true red and scales formed, covering his whole body. Spine ridges, wings and a tail appeared as his clothes dissolved. The last change was his eyes as they became glowing lavender orbs.  
  
Once again, the room was filled with silence as Omi, Nagi and Yohji stared at the dragon, their jaws ajar. Aya had fully changed into his draconic form and didn't seem to represent anything like the leader of Weiss. But strangely enough this creature still had the feeling of Aya all about him.  
  
"A-Aya-kun?"  
  
What, Omi?  
  
Omi's eyes, if possible, went even wider than they had been. "Was that you...but, how can you talk? There's no way...with that jaw structure..."  
  
"Telepathy," said Nagi, flatly, "He's using telepathy. Like Schuldig." The telekinetic turned an accusing glare at his leader. "You knew."  
  
"Yes," said Brad, pushing his glasses up, "of course I knew."  
  
"Argh!" yelled Nagi, frustrated, "You're not making any sense!"  
  
Having made his point, Aya reverted to his human guise, freeing up some space in the room. He turned towards Schuldig, "I suppose we need to explain the rest of the situation?"  
  
"Prolly," agreed the telepath, "although, I must admit I don't know all that much about it. All I know is we were told to keep an eye out for the rogue gryphon, Eitiene." He turned to Aya.  
  
"I know some of it," said Aya, "but my Kin didn't get involved until the Keystone was split in two."  
  
"Keystone?" asked Schuldig, a confused expression on his face.  
  
"That's right," replied Aya, "But even I don't know everything about it."  
  
"But I do!" Ken jumped in, "I know ALL about it!"  
  
"You are such a child!" said Schuldig, rolling his eyes. Ken stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, if you know, would you mind enlightening the rest of us?" asked Yohji, exasperated.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Ken, "You see, it all started when Lord Saheal finally pissed off Riallara too much, and she lead a rebellion against him. This all happened before I was born, by the way."  
  
"Don't you mean hatched?" broke in Schuldig.  
  
"Same result. Anyway, Queen Riallara managed to defeat him, taking his throne. Saheal's sister had no ambition for the throne, and was actually one of Riallara's top supporters. She banished him to the High Mountains of the North. He wasn't very appreciative of this fact, and, a couple hundred years later, he attacked again. Only this time, Riallara sealed him inside the Bane Caves, using a Stargem as the key, hopefully sealing him away for good."  
  
"Well, why didn't she just have him killed?" asked Nagi, "I mean, that would make more sense."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Aya, "Saheal is a very, very old, powerful drake, and he would have built many, many protections for himself. It would be a very difficult task, to find all the protections, and to disable them. She'd probably have lost several of her Kin if she had attempted it."  
  
"Besides which, he was originally from our Kin," said Ken, "That just isn't done."  
  
"Alright, so he was sealed away with the Stargem used as the key for the... spell?" Crawford asked bringing the conversation back to its original topic.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, that's the reason why the gem is now called the Keystone. If the Dark Kin should get a hold of it, they could use it to free Lord Saheal from his confinement."  
  
"I take it the Dark Kin are what you call Saheal's followers."  
  
"Yes." confirmed Aya.  
  
Omi looked confused. "So, if that stone is so important... how did it get split in half?"  
  
"Well," Ken blushed. "You see, the Dark Kin managed to get the stone into their possession, but before anything could happen I managed to take it from them again. On the way back to my Kin I was attacked by a gryphon-"  
  
"Eitiene." Schuldig stated flatly, flexing his bandaged hand.  
  
"Exactly," confirmed Ken. "Anyway, to make along story short, as we were fighting over the Keystone it split, each of us in possession of one half. Of course he wanted my half as well."  
  
Farfarello tapped the tip of his knife against his chin, looking thoughtful. "And you ended up like this because..."  
  
Ken sighed. "Because I was not powerful enough to fight him and I had to hide. Scouts are not as strong as warriors." He shot a glance at Aya. "Scouts have a disadvantage in battle because of their size. Anyway, I changed form and hid in the midst of a group of human children, thinking myself to be safe for the time being. But Eitiene uttered a curse, trapping me in this body."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Yohji inquired, looking at the three.  
  
"I'd say we get the part of the Keystone that we have already and then try to get the other half back from Eitiene." Schuldig decided looking at Ken.  
  
The young man blushed. "Well.... you see.... there is that tiny problem..."  
  
"Don't tell me you lost it, Ken." Yohji said in a dry voice, knowing his comrade all too well.  
  
"Of course I didn't lose it," Ken exclaimed indignantly, "what kind of an idiot do you think me to be.... wait... don't answer that."  
  
"Then, where is it?" Nagi asked.  
  
"It's right here." Ken explained, tapping on his chest.  
  
Omi blinked. "Can you explain that in English please?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "You saw how Aya's clothes disappeared when he changed?"  
  
Everybody nodded affirmatively.  
  
"Okay then, put two and two together and you have..?"  
  
"Four?" Farfarello quipped up.  
  
Crawford ignored the Irish man. "So in order to get your half of the Keystone back you have to be able to turn back into your drake form?"  
  
"Exactly." Ken grinned.  
  
"And how will you be able to turn back?" Nagi asked.  
  
"That is what I would like to know. You really think this whole mess would still be here if I could have gone back to my Kin?" Ken stated flatly.  
  
"Knowing you? Yes." Yohji interrupted.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Yotan."  
  
Yohji grinned. "No problem at all, Ken-kun."  
  
"Back to the main problem," Crawford called them back to order. "The first thing we have to do then is to find a way to break that curse."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
Crawford looked at Schuldig. "Looks like this is a job for you."  
  
"Me? What makes you think that?" Schuldig looked puzzled.  
  
Nagi nodded. "Yeah... why him?"  
  
"Because the curse was uttered by gryphon magic, who else, but a gryphon could find a counter spell?" Crawford looked at Schuldig once more.  
  
"For a mere human you're quite a Schlaumeier about magic, do you realize that?" Schuldig asked.  
  
"But he is right, Schuldig." Aya said in Crawford's defense. "Drake magic and gryphon magic are different."  
  
Schuldig sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll go and look for the freaking counter spell, but you better make sure that no one will get a hold of baby- drake over there. I bet by now Eitiene isn't the only one out there, looking for him and the Keystone."  
  
"Who are you calling baby-drake, sparrow." Ken huffed.  
  
"Do you want that cure or not, fledgling?" Schuldig hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So, began the twilight dragon, you have found the Keystone?  
  
Yes, hissed Eitiene, I already told you that, didn't I?  
  
The drake laughed, Oh, my dear Eitiene, You truly don't understand. Not at all.  
  
Makoto, hissed the gryphon, Do not piss me off, or treat me like a feeble-minded fool.  
  
Makoto laughed, I have never forgiven you for your idiocy. You needn't have attacked Ken outright. Even if he had returned to the Kin, I could have gotten the Keystone half from him. It wouldn't have been hard. And now, I fear we have more people involved than is necessary. People who will make this task extremely difficult.  
  
The emerald is so young. How was I to know how skilled he was?  
  
The fact that Riallara trusted him should have been a strong indicator. No matter. We will fix your mistake, and see to it that Lord Saheal is released. Makoto looked up at the gryphon. Leave. Go get those wounds taken care of. We still have a purpose for you.  
  
Glaring, Eitiene left Makoto alone.  
  
"That was harsh," said a melodic voice, and a beautiful, almost human seeming creature stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Eitiene is a fool.  
  
The nightmare laughed, "I don't know about that."  
  
Lunaria, don't make me laugh. Makoto shook his head angrily, This is not the time.  
  
Oh, but laughter is good for the soul, the nightmare shifted into her horse form, Honestly, Maki, you are way too serious. It can't be good for your heart.  
  
Lunaria!  
  
Well, I've got to do the rounds, Lunaria said, trotting away, toodles!  
  
Makoto watched her leave and turned around irritated. They didn't have the slightest idea, none of them. Awakening the Dark Lord Saheal was crucial for their plans, and time was slowly running out. They weren't behind schedule... yet. Stretching his wings Makoto retreated to his lair thinking of possible ways to retrieve the Keystone from the once lost scout of his Kin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Schuldig! Hi! screeched the young, golden gryphon, It's been so long! Mama! Papa! Helena! Nadia! Sven! Schuldig's back!  
  
Nice to see you, too, Marion, Schuldig responded, landing next to her, It's been a while!  
  
No....has it? she shot back, sarcastically. Honestly, Schuldig, we were beginning to wonder if you'd dropped off the face of the earth.  
  
Nah, just been in Japan for a while.  
  
Close enough...who's that? Marion asked, noticing Schuldig's passenger for the first time.  
  
Hmm...This? Oh, this is....um....he's a....friend. That's right, a friend.  
  
......right. Care to introduce us, or should I just call him "Schuldig's friend"? a new voice interrupted them, and an older, and calmer, gold-toned gryphon broke in.  
  
Eva, how are you? asked Schuldig warmly.  
  
Busy, as usual, dealing with these three brats, she answered patiently, so, are you going to introduce us?  
  
Oh, right, of course, said Schuldig. Farfarello, this is my old friend, Eva of the Lorelei Cliff Hort. Eva, this is Farfarello.  
  
Pleased to meet you Farfarello, I think.... Eva trailed off, because Farfarello had taken out one of his many, many knives, and was currently using it as a toothpick.  
  
"Being impolite hurts God," was all the crazed Irishman said.  
  
There is one? asked the gold gryphon, confused.  
  
Farfarello hopped off of Schuldig's back, and turned to the red gryphon. "I think I like her."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I HATE this!" Yohji paced around in Crawford's room trying to get rid of some pent up energy. It had been three days since the German airhead had left with the Irish madman, three days with nothing to do. Crawford and Schuldig had made very sure that they all understood one thing perfectly clear. Weiss was not to leave the apartment under ANY circumstances. This of course meant that Yohji wasn't allowed to go out to the clubs at night either. Three nights without women and alcohol. This was driving him insane.  
  
It didn't help matters that the other three were perfectly calm about it. Nagi and Omi had discovered their mutual love for computers and now spent every waking moment in front of those stupid machines. Yohji swore that one day their eyes would turn squared.  
  
Aya, also, didn't seem to mind their confinement, for he spent all his time either comforting or just talking to Ken. This whole thing just smelled like heavy romance, everyone had noticed that by now. Well, everyone except the two drakes.  
  
And then there was Crawford. He was worse than all of them combined. The unphaseable American spent his entire time awake doing one of two things, reading the newspaper, or working on his freaking laptop. Yohji had a hard time understanding how a person could be so single minded.  
  
Suppressing the urge to slam his forehead into the desk Yohji decided to head for the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. There was one thing he had learned very quick, with Schwarz you had to provide for yourself.  
  
Crawford was on the phone when he entered the kitchen. Ignoring the infuriating leader of Schwarz, Yohji opened the fridge to see what he could raid of it. In the background he could hear Crawford talk.  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"I see," Crawford sighed. "Well, keep in touch and call as soon as you find something for us to work with."  
  
Yohji turned around and raised an eyebrow at Crawford. "Schuldig?"  
  
The precog nodded. "Yes. Just calling to tell us that once more the search ended up in nothing. But he believes that the means to counter the curse on Ken are hidden in that library."  
  
"If he thinks so I guess he's right. I mean, he grew up there, didn't he?"  
  
Crawford shrugged. "From what I can gather from him yeah." He headed for the living room. "Oh and Yohji."  
  
The blond Weiss member looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"Our stove is known for having quite a temper at times, just to let you know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nothing, five days and there is no clue to either what spell Eitiene could have used nor any indication on how to break it." Schuldig growled, frustration having gotten the better of him for a second.  
  
We haven't even searched the first third of the library yet, Schuldig. We keep looking. Marion assured him.  
  
Not to mention that it is important that we find the spell first. Counter spells can only be determined on what spell is used in the first place.  
  
Ever the smartass about magic, right Sven? Helena turned her gaze to Schuldig. I swear, ever since he got accepted to that mage school he's been acting like Merlin himself.  
  
Schuldig chuckled and skimmed the Index of spells in the 'Gryphon's guide to magical understanding number 5'. He rubbed his forehead. "This is like looking for a needle in a very, very large haystack."  
  
Next to him Farfarello was sorting out spellbooks, determining their use by skimming the title.  
  
"Magic in Gardening. No." Toss  
  
"Cooking with Magical Spices. No." Toss  
  
"Curses and Counters. I don't think so." Toss  
  
Schuldig's eyes went wide. "Farfie! WAIT!"  
  
The Irishman looked up from his task. "Huh?"  
  
What book did you just toss behind you? Marion asked, eyeing the enormous pile.  
  
By the first fledgling, if the librarian sees this he'll have our wings for dinner. Sven said, looking horrified.  
  
Schuldig ignored Sven's comment. "Farfie, which book was Curses and Counters?"  
  
"The brown one." Farfarello answered, looking intrigued.  
  
You are aware that all these books are brown right? Asked Helena, walking over to the pile.  
  
Schuldig sighed. "Looks like we have no choice but to look for it."  
  
But, there are about 200 books in that pile. Sven exclaimed.  
  
"What do you think is easier, the 200 books in the pile, where we know the one we look for must be somewhere on top, or the thousands of books left in the shelves of which we have no clue what they all are about?" Schuldig asked as he began searching through the pile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bye-bye! called Eva and her three children, as Schuldig left the Hort. Good luck! You beat that bad drake, Schu!  
  
Bye, replied Schuldig, climbing into the air. Farfarello waved from his spot on Schuldig's back. The book Curses and Counters was secured in Farfie's backpack.  
  
Take care, Schuldig, said Eva privately, I feel the Dark Forces are gathering more allies. There is great danger ahead for you and your friends.  
  
Thanks for the warning, friend, answered Schuldig equally as private, I will be careful.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken was practically jumping up and down in his seat, he was so excited. Schuldig had found the book, and now all they had to do was activate the Counter Spell, and he'd be free again! Then they could take the Keystone back to Morning's Glory and be done with it! Life was good.  
  
Aya smiled to himself, watching Ken wait. The emerald scout was so adorable, the warrior drake couldn't help it. He was acting like a five- year-old waiting for his parents to wake up on Christmas morning so that he could open his presents.  
  
"So our plan of action is to free Ken from his curse, and then go see Queen Riallara? That's it?!" shrieked Nagi after Crawford explained the situation. "Will they even let us in?"  
  
"Sure," chirped Ken, "Riallara's really cool like that. And besides, she likes me, so I'm sure she'll like my friends."  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes, anxious for Schuldig to get their so that they could get the claw-bearing assassin to calm down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria raced through the cave at full gallop, desperate to reach Miaka in time. The dark drake needed the warning if they were to have even the slightest chance at victory. The dark cave opened up into a sunny valley, where a dull silver drake was stretched out in the sun.  
  
Lady Miaka! Lady Miaka, wake up!  
  
Lunaria? the drake opened one eye, What is it?  
  
Lady Miaka, the gryphon found the cure. The emerald scout will be set free, and you know they're going to go straight to Riallara.  
  
What?! Miaka hissed, coming to full attention. If Riallara has even half of the Keystone safe, she'll lock it up so tight we won't even be able to dream of stealing it again. It is only luck that Makoto was able to find out the schedules and bribes last time.  
  
And we need both halves to free Saheal, said Lunaria softly. What about Saheal's safeguards? Is there any chance of that gryphon or the scout to find and destroy the safeguards?  
  
Not likely, hissed the lady dragon. First they would have to kill me, and in order to kill me, they need to kill Saheal.  
  
A double safeguard? asked Lunaria.  
  
Yes. Instead of going through the trouble of creating multiple levels of defense for ourselves, My Lord and I made ourselves each other's safeguards.  
  
How is that possible?  
  
The drake grinned, There are some secrets a lady never gives away.  
  
So what do we do? asked the Night Mare, curiously.  
  
Riallara must not get even half of the Keystone back. A scout, I can defeat, but the Queen of a Kin? Not in my present weakness. Miaka pondered, Tell Makoto to send a delegation of trolls, giants, ogres, and whatever else he can coerce into attacking Morning's Glory.  
  
And King Yuuto? asked Lunaria, What of the Star's Rising? They have always been closely allied with Riallara.  
  
Before the attack, set up a containment spell to keep the Morning's drakes in, and everyone else out.  
  
We're going to hold the Kin hostage? asked Lunaria, disbelief evident in her tone.  
  
Yes, confirmed Miaka, confidently, That is exactly what we are going to do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yuck," commented Omi calmly, staring into the kitchen where Schuldig and Aya were preparing the potion for the Counter Spell. They had both gotten fed up with Ken's hyper-excitement, and had forbid him from even touching any of the ingredients, and the emerald scout was currently perched on the table, watching with eager eyes for the potions completion.  
  
Next to him, Nagi nodded, "Yes, the smell is awful. I feel sorry for Ken-kun if he has to actually drink this."  
  
"Don't," said Schuldig, from where he was measuring some purple goo stuff that Aya said came from El Dorado. "He was annoying the hell out of us, earlier."  
  
"You know, I'm still here, Schuldig," Ken protested from his spot on the table. "Couldn't you at least wait until I'm out of the room before you start to badmouth me?"  
  
"Well, I kinda thought you'd be used to it by now, fledgling," taunted Schuldig, "I mean, shouldn't your early childhood have taught you to put up with insults?"  
  
"Well, Sparrow, I'm sure you'd be the expert on that, now wouldn't you?"  
  
"Don't call me sparrow, fledgling,"  
  
"Children," said Aya, stopping the verbal fight, "can we at least act our age?"  
  
"NO!" Ken and Schuldig chorused.  
  
Aya rolled his eyes, and went back to dicing the Atlantean Super Violent Seaweed for the potion. "Look, we're almost done. Then, you two will be able to go at each other as much as you want. But we need to get the Keystone half first."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ken, "I'll stop teasing him."  
  
"And I won't pester him anymore," said Schuldig.  
  
"Well, that's great to hear," said Crawford, passing Nagi and Omi to enter the kitchen. "So, is this potion ready?"  
  
"Yes," answered Aya, "It is. How'd you...no, nevermind."  
  
"It's ready?" squealed Ken, "Give it to me! Give it to me!"  
  
"Calm down, Kenken," admonished Aya, "Let's go to the roof to do this, okay? The book says it must be drunk in the full light of the moon."  
  
"You mean we have to wait for a full moon?" wailed Yohji, joining the group. Farfarello was just a step behind him.  
  
"No," said Schuldig, somewhat condescendingly, "That would be under the light of the full moon. Wording is very important in spells and incantations."  
  
"I see," said Yohji flatly, though it was clear he really didn't.  
  
"Come on!" Ken urged, "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon! Let's go do this!"  
  
Yohji laughed, "Yeah, we wouldn't want get to get an ulcer."  
  
Ken glared, but didn't say anything, because Aya grabbed up the potion and led them to the door.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Ken, following right behind him. The others followed a bit more sedately, even though Omi and Yohji couldn't quit grinning. Ken's smile was very infectious.  
  
The group managed to get to the roof with Ken only tripping once. Nagi had thoughtfully brought out a blanked for himself and Omi to sit on.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Omi whispered. Nagi nodded in response.  
  
"Oh, how cute," teased Yohji, "The little lovebirds whispering sweet nothings."  
  
"Yohji!" exclaimed Omi, blushing furiously. Nagi ducked his head, with a matching blush on his face.  
  
"Shh!" admonished Crawford, seeing that Schuldig was holding the potion and muttering something under his breath.  
  
Schuldig completed the spoken portion of the spell, and passed the cup to Ken. Feeling slightly nervous under the seven pairs of watchful eyes, Ken drank it down in one gulp. There was no movement for nearly a full minute.  
  
"That's it?" asked Yohji, "That's all there is too this?"  
  
"I guess so," answered Crawford. "Kind of anticlimactic, though, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit."  
  
"I suppose it could just take a moment to take effect, right?" asked Omi, "I mean, aspirin can take up to half an hour to have any effect."  
  
Before anyone could respond, there was a hair raising screech from the general location where Ken and Aya were standing. All they could see when they looked, however, was Aya's rapidly disappearing form in the night sky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
NO! Not now! Not when I'm finally me again! cried Ken, straining his wings in an effort to get to his Kin.  
  
Ken! called Aya from behind him, desperately trying to keep up, Ken, what is it?  
  
My Kin! Ken wailed, The sanctity of my Kin! No!  
  
Ogres?! Aya took the image from the distraught scout's mind, Morning's Glory is under attack? And disbelief colored his tone.  
  
Ken led them through a sky portal, and the pair emerged above a harsh desert. Before Aya could protest, the desert gave way to clear ocean, and Ken dove, slicing through the water with all the grace of a dolphin or mermaid. Without a second thought, Aya followed him into the underwater caves. Just when Aya was beginning to think he was going to drown, Ken burst into an air pocket.  
  
Ken?  
  
We're almost there, Ayan. Take a deep breath.  
  
That was all the warning he had, before Ken dove back into the water. Sighing to himself, Aya followed. Ken led him through another series of underwater caverns. Then the current became irresistible, causing Aya to panic a bit.  
  
Calm down. Go with the current. Only a few more seconds.  
  
Ken's prediction proved true, as the pair erupted into the open air, coming out of the caverns with a waterfall. Aya took a moment to catch himself, before gliding up to meet Ken. The green drake was climbing to hide in the clouds.  
  
Aya took a moment to examine Morning's Glory. It was rare that a drake was allowed to see more than his or her own Kin, as the dragons tend to be very territorial when it came to outsiders. Ken's Kin appeared to be in a valley, which confused Aya as too why they had to go through the caverns, until the warrior drake realized it was an underground cavern, with the ceiling magiked to allow the sun through. The roof of the Cavern looked like the sky.  
  
The floor of the Cavern was a series of beautiful gardens and grottos, with plants from all over. In the center of the Cavern, where any other Kin would have a stone palace, was a large tree, which looked like a combination of several different types. Instinctively, Aya knew that was the Kin's palace.  
  
Amazing...  
  
Isn't it? Aya could hear the grin in Ken's voice. I've missed it so much.  
  
Aya shook his head, remembering why they had rushed so fast to get here, I don't see the ogres.  
  
Neither do I, replied Ken. I think we shall need to get closer.  
  
Aya nodded, and later reflected that it was a good thing they weren't going really fast when they met up with an invisible barrier.  
  
What the? exclaimed Ken, having hit the barrier first.  
  
Seclusion, realized Aya, Ken, it's a seclusion spell. We can't get in...and none of them can get out.  
  
No... breathed Ken, in denial.  
  
Ken...we can' t do anything for them...it won't do them any good for us to get caught...  
  
What! You want me to leave my Kin to a group of ogres?! Ken hissed, Aya, are you insane?  
  
No! snarled Aya, But there is no way a group of ogres could find their way here without instructions. Even I didn't know where this Kin was, and I know where most of them are.  
  
Ken's eye went wide, and blue orbs turned on Aya with such a mixture of fear and denial, that Aya just wanted to pull the younger drake close to him, and protect him under his wing.  
  
Ken, let's go back...we can talk to the others and make new plans. Maybe even contact Lord Yuuto. He and Queen Riallara have always been close.  
  
Ken sighed, You're right, of course. Come on. We can't fight the currents to get out the way we came in. There's an exit just to the left of the waterfall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't know what happened," repeated Schuldig for the umpteenth time, "I'm a gryphon, not a dragon. Whatever it was, it was a dragon matter."  
  
"So you just don't care," asked Yohji, enraged.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Schuldig defended himself, "But I have no way to know what set them off! I'm sure they'll tell us when they return. But until then, I'm as in the dark as you are."  
  
"Yohji, leave Schuldig alone," said Omi, with his head bowed, "We're all worried, but fighting amongst ourselves is not going to solve anything."  
  
"Omi's right," added Nagi, "and I think we're all just a bit disappointed. We expected things to go much easier from this point on, and now there's a new unknown in the equation."  
  
Crawford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Let's all just calm down. There's nothing we can do until they come back." They heard two thuds-one light and one heavy-on the roof, "And my guess is that's them."  
  
Brad's guess proved to be accurate, when the pair of drakes walked in the apartment, looking tired and depressed. Ken flopped into one of the chairs, and Aya sat next to him.  
  
"So..." Yohji looked expectantly at the pair, "what gives?"  
  
"We can't go to Queen Riallara with the Keystone." Aya stated flatly, "Our enemies anticipated our moves, and have the Kin in Seclusion."  
  
"But how did they find it?!" asked Schuldig. After all, Drake Kins are legendary for being well hidden.  
  
"Our guess? They have someone working on the inside."  
  
"But weren't the Dark Kin formerly from Ken's Kin?" asked Nagi. "Wouldn't they know anyway?"  
  
"No," responded Ken, "after they were banished, Queen Riallara moved the Kin. We aren't all dumb, you know. We pretty much knew that they would try to get in for the Keystone."  
  
"Then what about after the first time they stole it?" the telekinetic asked, still confused.  
  
"That was accomplished through Eitiene."  
  
"But how-?" asked Omi. "I'm confused."  
  
"A diplomatic envoy," answered Schuldig. "They go into the Kins blindfolded and come out blindfolded."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So now what?" asked Yohji.  
  
"I have no idea." Ken sighed in defeat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moon: *slumps back in her chair* Enough for today. my fingers are sore.  
  
Day: Whimp!  
  
Moon: I give you whimp Imoto-chan *tackles*  
  
Day: *scrambles and hides behind Aya* Protect me!  
  
Aya: Why?  
  
Day: 'Cuz I said so! And 'cuz, if you don't, you won't get to see Ken ever again!  
  
Aya: Moon, SHI-NE!! *attacks*  
  
Moon: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!!!!!!!!!! FARFIE!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Yohji: O_O That was easy.  
  
Day: *laughs* Well, see ya next time folks. hopefully Moon will still be alive to be with us. Tata! 


	3. Key to Darkness 3

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language)  
  
Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending  
  
Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?)  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
The Key to Darkness Part3  
  
  
  
Moon: Well, welcome back. Nice to see that Day didn't scare you away yet.  
  
Day: *glares* To your information, the readers like me more than you, so there.  
  
Moon: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure  
  
Day: Aya!!!  
  
Aya: *doesn't move*  
  
Day: *blinks* Aya? What.  
  
Moon: I do so love my control collars *grins*  
  
Day: NO FAIR!  
  
Moon: DEAL! *turns around* Well, here we are with part three. Enjoy!  
  
Day: And maybe some feedback too??? We like feedback!!  
  
Nagi: NO! They don't need encouragement!  
  
Day: Be quiet! *smiles* Have fun folks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria would have smiled, if she could have. Unfortunately, horses, and therefore nightmares, don't have the physical capacity for a smile. So, Lunaria contented herself with simply feeling like smiling.  
  
The Kin of the Morning's Glory was under their control. And Miaka had discovered a way to seal Riallara in her own little prison. The Queen of the Kin was sealed away from reality in a diamond. They were getting closer and closer to controlling the world.  
  
A bit of the twilight disconnected itself from the sky and glided to land near her.  
  
Hello, Makoto. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit.  
  
Why did you go to Miaka? the twilight dragon asked harshly.  
  
Because, Lunaria answered, equally harsh, We needed a plan to keep Riallara from obtaining even half of the Keystone. We need the whole thing to release the Dark Lord. If our one half would have sufficed, we'd have release Saheal already. Why does it matter?  
  
Now, Miaka is likely to think I'm incompetent. That is not the image I want to project.  
  
I'm sorry, replied Lunaria, sarcastically, I thought that you would prefer for us to have a working plan so that we could all obtain our share of the power that we all want.  
  
Lunaria, Makoto hissed, sarcasm doesn't become you.  
  
Quit worrying, Lunaria advised the twilight drake, What's done is done. But that's okay, because we'll all end up with our share of the power.  
  
Makoto nodded, I suppose you're right. I must go. There is much to do, to capture our little scout. The drake spread his wings, flying away.  
  
Yes, Lunaria said to herself. but some of us will have a larger share of power than others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji entered the kitchen, yawning. After Ken and Aya had come back, the group had initiated a search for a larger apartment, and Yohji finally had a room to himself again. Brad was the other one to have his own room.  
  
They had also, finally, contacted Kritiker with all these new, recent developments. Needless to say, Kritiker was not pleased. But they also realized that there was no other option than working with Swartz. Manx had assured them that Kritiker agents were looking for any information on these new developments. Oddly, neither Schuldig, Aya, nor Ken had to change to prove their story to her.  
  
Ken was sipping some tea when Yohji arrived. Omi and Nagi were the only other ones up, and were both involved in something on Omi's laptop.  
  
Suddenly, Ken narrowed his eyes in a thinking pose, and cocked his head at Yohji.  
  
"What? What is it, Ken?" Yohji asked, fidgeting under Ken's intense stare.  
  
"Yotan, why didn't you tell me you were part mer?" Ken pondered with a pout.  
  
"What?" asked Yohji, wondering what the hell his teammate was talking about.  
  
"I asked you," repeated Ken, "why you didn't tell me you were part mer? That would have been nice too know."  
  
"Part mer? What, like mermaids?" Yohji asked, his pitch rising with every word.  
  
"Well, not a mermaid," grinned Ken, "More like a merplayer."  
  
Yohji just stared at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean, Yohji's a mermaid?" asked Omi, looking up. Nagi, also, was staring at them strangely.  
  
"He's not a mermaid," corrected Ken, "Mermaids are girls. He's a merman."  
  
"Who comes from the merfolk?" asked Schuldig, as he and Farfarello entered the room.  
  
"Yotan," answered Ken, "I just never noticed it before."  
  
Schuldig raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, you can catch it, but neither Aya nor myself could? That is a bit farfetched."  
  
Ken lifted his chin a bit haughtily, "I," he began, "am an Earth Dragon. More specifically, a Natural Dragon. Of course I can catch it!"  
  
"As opposed to being a processed dragon?" asked Nagi. Ken ignored him.  
  
"Wait just a minute," began Yohji, "you mean there are different kinds of drakes?"  
  
Ken looked at him blankly, "Well, yeah."  
  
"So does that mean you don't breathe fire?" asked Omi, sounding disappointed.  
  
"That's right," said Aya, as he and Brad entered the kitchen and the conversation. "Only fire drakes breathe fire."  
  
"Drakes like you?" asked Nagi.  
  
Neither Ken nor Aya said anything for several seconds, instead staring at Nagi, and then at each other.  
  
Ken burst out into laughter, "Aya's not a fire drake, whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Prolly," began Schuldig dryly, "the fact that he's red."  
  
"Nagi," explained Aya, "color has nothing to do with what kind of drake a dragon is. It's just coincidence that Ken is both green and a Nature Drake. He could've just as easily been born a Water Drake or even an Air Drake."  
  
"So, what kind of dragon are you, Aya?" asked Yohji warily.  
  
"I'm an Ice Drake." responded Aya.  
  
"You see," Ken explained to Nagi, "It has a lot more to do with perso- OW!" Ken rubbed his head where Aya had whapped him. The redhead was innocently whistling.  
  
Nagi and Omi giggled. The others just smirked.  
  
"Anyway, if we could please bring this conversation back to the original topic," asked Brad, "Yohji is a mermaid?"  
  
Yohji glared indignantly. "Merman you mean."  
  
"Well, not quite," said Ken replying to Brad, "But there is definitely a mer somewhere in his lineage."  
  
"What good does that do us?" asked Yohji sarcastically.  
  
"If you want me too," began Ken, "I can activate whatever magical skill you've inherited."  
  
The others, bar Aya because he knew this was possible, stared at Ken.  
  
"Wait a minute," began Schuldig, "I thought that if an ability didn't appear naturally, it wasn't possible."  
  
"Why," began Aya, "do you think drakes tend to be some of the strongest mages in the world? Because some Earth Drakes-although it doesn't matter whether they are Stone or Nature Drakes-are born with the ability to activate latent talents."  
  
"Ah." said Schuldig, "That would explain why there are very few drakes who are latents."  
  
"So what ability would he get?" asked Crawford.  
  
Ken shrugged, "I won't know until he uses it."  
  
"You mean until you activate it?" asked Nagi.  
  
"No," Ken corrected, "until he uses it. He could gain the ability to talk to fish, change into a merman, or just breathe underwater, to name a few."  
  
"And how will I know how to use this ability?" asked Yohji, a slight panic to his tone, "Especially if I don't know what it is?"  
  
"The same way drakes use their breath weapons...instinctively," was Ken's reply. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."  
  
"Uh huh..." Yohji sounded panicked, "Can I think about this for a while?"  
  
"Sure," said Ken, "It's not like we've been able to put together a decent plan of action yet. So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji sat by the river bank, staring down into the water. He'd escaped the apartment shortly after breakfast, needing to seriously think about this thing. He...he was a merman? No. That wasn't right. He had mer blood in him. That's what Aya had said. Probably a great to the many times grandparent was either a merman or mermaid.  
  
Well, Yohji thought to himself, that would explain why he never had any fear of the water as a child. And his mother used to joke with him that he could swim before he could walk. Now that he thought about it, he'd always gone to water when he was sad, depressed, or worried.  
  
Like now. Here he was, sitting on a river bank.  
  
But...that was okay. Ken, and even Aya, would always go up to the roof of the Koneko when they were upset...a hangover from wanting to have open sky above them? Or, Ken would have escaped to the shop, to hang out with the flowers.  
  
Yohji wondered if Ken could talk to them.  
  
This was...too much. It wasn't like Yohji, to sit down and actually think things through. What could it hurt, to gain a new ability or two? And, what if they needed Yohji's mystery ability? Wouldn't he feel awful if they needed it and he couldn't use it? He'd only wonder...  
  
"It'll be okay," said a new voice, and Bradley Crawford sat down next to him.  
  
"I know. It was just...unexpected, I guess."  
  
Brad smiled softly. "This has all been a bit overwhelming, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Yohji, offering Brad a cigarette. The American took it. "I mean, you knew all about it because you're a precog, right? And Farfarello...I suppose Schuldig told him. It's really not nice to keep secrets like that away from your lover."  
  
Brad nodded. "I suppose. But you're wrong to suppose I knew all this would happen. My talent is limited. Subconsciously, I have to know a possibility exists. To be honest, my precognition is usually just a very strong inclination to do one or another action. I very rarely get full blown visions."  
  
"Really? Then how did you know...?"  
  
"I'm also the many times great-grandchild of a mythological creature. I can trace my lineage back to the Oracle at Delphi." The American lit his cigarette. "I knew Eitiene was going to attack, because I knew there was always the possibility that Weiss could somehow get involved in magic, and that Schuldig was particularly on the lookout for him. I didn't specifically think that any of you were gryphons, or even drakes, until Aya told me."  
  
"Tell me something, Bradley," said Yohji, "is that why you always want to prepare for every contingency?"  
  
"Yes. If I know it can happen, I will know if it will, usually." Crawford took a drag on the cigarette, "For example, if I didn't know, subconsciously, that it was possibly for a person to be shot, I would never ever have a vision about somebody getting shot."  
  
"Even though it happens all the time?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Did you know that I was part mer?" asked Yohji.  
  
"No. Even though I knew it was possible there was a mer in your lineage somewhere, I did not know it was possible for latent abilities to be woken like that." Brad smirked, "Even Schuldig didn't know that, and he knows more about magic than I do."  
  
"If it was not possible for those abilities to be activated...." Yohji wondered.  
  
"I don't think Ken would have said anything. My understanding is that he sensed the latent talent, which allowed him to make a positive identification." Brad thought about it, "In fact, even if you are descended from a magical creature, you're not considered as one, or even part of one, if you don't have those abilities, even if they're latent."  
  
"Well," said Yohji, sounding somewhat more confidant than when he'd left the apartment, "I guess it would be cool to be able to talk to fish."  
  
Brad grinned smugly.  
  
Yohji's eyes went wide in outrage, "You knew! You knew I'd agree!"  
  
"Well, once I knew that it was a possibility..." Brad trailed of, as Yohji began to chase him through the park.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I hope Yohji isn't too upset," said Ken from his bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Aya, changing his shirt, "I'm sure he's fine. That was quite a shock you gave him."  
  
"Uh huh," responded Ken, cursing silently when Aya's shirt fell into place. "Then, you don't think Omi would care too know he's part elf?"  
  
Aya paused, turning towards the other. "Well, I don't think that's any worse than calling Yohji a mermaid."  
  
"That wasn't me, that was Omi!" Ken protested, "Besides, mers can be male or female-and they're not necessarily human, either"  
  
"I know that, Ken," said Aya, "What do you take me for?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Ken, grinning.  
  
"Then I don't know what to tell you, Kenken," said Aya, grinning at Ken.  
  
"Aya," Ken whined, "I can't stand just waiting around here. Who knows what Eitiene and the Dark Kin are doing to Riallara!"  
  
Aya looked at Ken, "You're moody today. Are you going into heat?"  
  
Ken sat straight up on the bed, launching a pillow at his roommate, "AYA! I'm not a girl!"  
  
"You sound like one. You sound like you're PMSing."  
  
"ARGH!" Ken stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even notice Omi and Nagi as he stalked past them. The pair looked at each other, before peeking into the room.  
  
"Aya-kun," they began at the same time. Aya turned towards them, indicating they should continue. Nagi looked at Omi, before the telekinetic continued. "What's wrong with Ken-kun?"  
  
"He's just PMSing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh." The two boy blinked, confused for a second but decided to just accept that explanation. "Okay," the two boys left Aya alone in the room, retreating back to the living room to finish their movie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eitiene glared at the image in the mirror. Currently, he was in his human guise, in which his hair was a stormy gray and his eyes were that same color. Only now, he had five lovely scars, starting at his right temple, digging into his eye, and down his cheek. The scars traveled down his neck, and ended at his left collar bone. The healers told him he was lucky to still have the use of both eyes.  
  
He growled deep in his throat. That damn Schuldig! The orange-red gryphon had found his way to the top of Eitiene's most wanted list. If he wasn't dead by the time Lord Saheal was released, then Eitiene would ask the Dark Lord to do it for him. Then Schuldig would be begging for death.  
  
Between Schuldig and Ken, Eitiene had suffered enough humiliation to ruin his reputation! And Eitiene would see to it personally that both of them suffered greatly. He just needed to figure out how to do it without letting Makoto, or, even worse, Lunaria, know. Both of them were foolishly convinced that, the emerald scout, at least, had more value for them alive than dead.  
  
And both Makoto and Lunaria treated him as if he were an idiot or fool. Hadn't it been himself, Eitiene, who had found the Keystone half after it had been missing for over fifteen years? Was he not one of their best trackers? And they were tossing him to the side, leaving him out of their planning sessions, because of the unexpected attack by some random gryphon that had the gall to attack him? If he'd been ready for the attack, he'd've been fine!  
  
But did Makoto believe him? No. Expect the unexpected, Makoto said. You should've been able to defeat him, whether you expected him or not, the twilight drake had said.  
  
But what did that little drake know. Schuldig must have been from the old school, judging from the attacks he had used. That would make the disgusting red gryphon at least 1200 years old if not older. No one could beat a student of the old school unprepared, no one. Not even the dark lord himself.  
  
Tracing a finger along the topmost of the five scars, Eitiene made a grim vow. He would make that sparrow pay for what he had done to his beautiful face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken gave Yohji a searching look. "And you are absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, once activated I can't undo your powers again."  
  
Yohji snorted. "Kenken, it sounds like you're trying to talk me out of this. I made up my mind, and if, by any freak chance, I should not like my powers, I just won't use them. That simple."  
  
Ken nodded. "Alright, if you say so, Yotan."  
  
Looking over his shoulder the green drake made sure that no one was in sight. Closing his eyes he changed into his dragon form and looked up at Yohji, who looked like he was fighting laughter.  
  
What? Ken asked, cocking his head.  
  
Yohji's eyes teared up and finally he gave in, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God... Ken... you, you are so... tiny!"  
  
Tiny!? Ken squawked, outrage in his mental voice.  
  
"Tiny is good, this way he can hide from sight easily." Farfarello commented.  
  
At least one person who sees the advantage of smaller bodysizes. Ken muttered. Now Yohji, I need you to relax and open your mind.  
  
Yohji sat down in the grass, brushing mirth out of his eyes. "If I relax any more I'll melt. Let's get on with this."  
  
Ken nodded and fixed his sea-blue eyes on Yohji, staring intensely. This went on for quite a few minutes before the smaller drake slightly sagged into himself. Aya was at his side instantly, giving as much support as he could. Ken gave the tall man a grateful look. I'll be alright in a sec. This spell just takes a lot out of the caster is all.  
  
Omi looked at Yohji. "So, feeling any different?"  
  
Yohji looked thoughtful. " Actually, no. Ken, are you sure you did that spell right?"  
  
Ken glared at him. You are not supposed to feel anything yet. And how would you know whether or not I did anything wrong, after all, you're as dense to magic as a.. a. human!  
  
Yohji gave Ken a no-duh look. "What do you think I am Kenken?"  
  
You're NOT pure you idiot!  
  
Next to them Schuldig chuckled. "I'd say THAT'S a given."  
  
"I don't think this is the time to discuss Yohji's private life." Omi said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Anyway," said Ken, now back to his human form. "let's see what powers you have Yotan."  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking abou. Aya. WHAT ARE YOU DO-"  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya grinned and stepped back from the lake he had just pushed Yohji into. "What better way to test his powers than letting him take a dive."  
  
Behind him the rest of the group just smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji's immediate anger at Aya was replaced by sudden panic as water started to fill his lungs. He needed to get back up fast but his soaked clothes started to pull him down deeper into the dark water. After struggling for a few minutes he suddenly realized that he didn't feel the burn of asphyxiation but he actually felt quite comfortable.  
  
'Well, looks like I really CAN breathe underwater.' Yohji looked up, seeing the last rays of the setting sun dancing over the surface. 'This is actually quite fun.' //Is that a twolegged landling?//  
  
Yohji spun around. 'What the heck?'  
  
//Can't be, he's been down here for far too long, he'd be dead.//  
  
//But what is it then?//  
  
'Damn. I need to ask Schuldig how to talk telepathically.' Yohji thought. He watched the fish swimming by, seeming to be much more comfortable around him. 'So they are like humans, afraid of what they don't know.'  
  
//It sure looks human.//  
  
//But it can't be, can't you feel it breathing?//  
  
//Of course I can.//  
  
Yohji smirked and watched them as they passed judgement. 'This is SO cool.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'I can't believe how stupid he is.' Eitiene thought to himself as he watched the group of young men standing by the lake. 'Last time I only managed to spot him because his friend changed into his true form. Of course I would sense him, too.'  
  
Straightening his leather jacket he dug his hands into the pockets and casually strolled over to the group. 'I don't know how humans can be so comfy. No natural insulation, no natural weapons. they basically serve themselves on a golden platter for any hunter.'  
  
Upon reaching the group, he leaned forward and mimicked them watching the water. After a few more minutes of silence, he straightened again and cocked his head at the group. "Wha's so interestin'n th' lake fellas? Did'yer lose somthin' 'mport'nd?" He asked, using a way of talking he had heard a while ago.  
  
The red-head, Schuldig, shook his head and slowly looked up. "No, not really, it's just." He froze. "Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Okay, enough fun for today. I bet the others are wondering what I'm doing down here' Twisting his body with a grace he never knew he possessed, he headed back towards the surface.  
  
Shortly before he broke through he noticed something weird going on up there. It seemed like someone was attacking the guys. Yohji narrowed his eyes. 'Just wait till I get there.'  
  
With his newly gained abilities, Yohji reached the surface in no time and literally jumped out of the water and unto the shore. 'Oh wow, that must look so cool. Now to get to that ass who is messing with my friends.'  
  
But midstep he suddenly collapsed, coughing violently. 'Oh crap.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Schuldig's first reaction of seeing Eitiene, the slate gryphon hadn't wasted time attacking. Using a simple energy spell, he knocked out the group, well almost, Schuldig and the red-haired drake had managed to dodge the blast, but that was all for the better. He had special plans for that red-haired sparrow that had scratched him so badly.  
  
The drake proved to be a fiery spirit, a second after his spell had worn off he had charged forward, fists raised. Eitiene had taken care of him quickly by knocking him over the head with the hilt of his sword. The human weapon had turned out to be quite useful in this body.  
  
Laughing darkly he turned to face Schuldig. "Well well well sparrow, we meet again. I really have to thank you, I received your present from the last fight." His features darkened. "However, I have to say I didn't really appreciate your rearranging my facial features. I was beautiful enough from the start."  
  
Schuldig's snarled. "To bad my claws didn't go deep enough to take care of you. I really regret being nice to you and spare your pathetic life." And with that Schuldig charged, using all he had for a full blown body slam.  
  
Eitiene grinned, Schuldig had reacted as he had expected and this time he knew a way to counter the attack. Crouching, low he waited for the perfect moment and shot up, grabbing Schuldig by the throat. In this body, Eitiene proved to have a great advantage over Schuldig. Built more massive and about a head taller than the redhead, he lifted Schuldig off the ground easily.  
  
The German's eyes went wide with surprise, the damned peacock had found a weakness in his attacks. Damn you!  
  
"Oh I don't think I'll be damned, since I'm not the one to die. You, however, will go straight to hell, little sparrow."  
  
Don't call me sparrow! Schuldig narrowed his eyes, trying to claw at Eitiene's hands.  
  
Suddenly, with a splashing noise another man appeared out from the water. Eitiene glared at the intruder and wondered if it would be too much trouble to take him out. But before he could do anything, the young man collapsed, hacking up water violently. 'Pathetic..'  
  
Eitiene turned back to Schuldig, "Time to die, little sparrow, oh, and don't worry, I'll take really good care of that green scout and the Keystone, I promise." With that his grip on Schuldig's throat tightened.  
  
'Verdamt! Nicht so, ich kann nicht so sterben!' Schuldig fought for air, knowing that it would be over soon. Closing his eyes he willed his body to relax and then. the hand on his neck was gone and he could breathe freely again. Crashing to the ground, he took a sweet deep breath and looked up, his eyes widening.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji muttered under his breath finally able to breath again. 'That just was craptacular. I hope I won't have to go through that every time I take a dive.'  
  
Pushing himself up he took in the situation.  
  
To his right Schuldig was struggling against a man that Yohji didn't recognize, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that the stranger was holding the German off the ground by his neck. Schuldig struggled one last time and then let his arms drop as if surrendering.  
  
"Time to die, little sparrow, oh, and don't worry, I'll take really good care of that green scout and the Keystone, I promise."  
  
Out of reflex Yohji attacked, releasing his wire from his watch instinctively. In less than a second he had the thin metal wrapped around the strangers throat, pulling him back violently. Startled the man dropped his victim and his hands shot up to his own neck, trying to get a hold of the wire that was choking him.  
  
Yohji ignored those futile movements and looked at Schuldig, making sure that he hadn't been too late. Luckily the German was still breathing, in fact, he was directly looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Yohji, finish him! That's Eitiene's human form. If he gets away again he'll just cause us more trouble. KILL HIM!  
  
Just then Yohji could feel a tingling as if someone had connected him to a small battery . Looking down at Eitiene he saw the man's hands raised and aimed at Schuldig, a small ball of glowing white energy forming. There was no doubt in Yohji's mind that this little missle was deadly, and that Schuldig, in his current state, would not be able to escape this attack in any way. Using his reflexes and instincts, developed from being an assassin for so long, Yohji pulled the wire tight and snapped it back, breaking Eitiene's neck in an instant.  
  
Letting the body drop to the floor he walked over to Schuldig and rested a hand on the German's back. "Are you alright."  
  
Schuldig nodded breathlessly. Yeah, just a little out of breath. I'll be back up in a sec, I don't know about the others though. They got knocked out by that energy blast. Crawford and Omi have been the closest to him, I don't think they came to serious harm, or let's say, I hope they didn't.  
  
~*~*~  
  
His head felt like it was going to explode. Opening his eyes he looked around and realized that he was in his room. Funny, the last thing he remembered was being at the park with Schwarz and his comrades. Then a stranger had shown up, unsettling Schuldig and after that... he had woken up in his room. Strange.  
  
The door opened and he turned his head, wincing as it intensified the pounding in his head.  
  
"So Schuldig was right," Nagi's voice came from the door. "I thought he was joking when he said you woke up."  
  
Omi smiled and sat up, slowly. "How long was I out?"  
  
Nagi shrugged and closed the door behind him, using his telekinesis to turn the small lamp that was placed on the computer desk. "A little over 24 hours. Schuldig said that was quite usual, since you and Crawford had been closest to the blast."  
  
Omi frowned. "Blast? I'm sorry, but I'm totally lost."  
  
"Eitiene was the one that attacked us. He was out for revenge on Schuldig, but in the end it was Yohji who took care of him."  
  
The older boy nodded, thinking hard. "I see. I just wonder jow he spotted us..."  
  
Nagi sat down in the computer chair, resting his arms on the back. "The way Schuldig explained it he must have felt Ken change. He must have been able to sense magic or something like that. From what Aya said, dragons, gryphons and the like stand out like magical beacons in the calm sea of human ignorance."  
  
Omi snorted. This was all too complicated to understand from one day to the next. Heck, about two weeks ago or so he had believed dragons and other mystical creatures to be fairy-tales, nothing more. He really needed to sit down and think this whole thing through thoroughly. But not right now, with this headache.  
  
As if Nagi had sensed his thoughts he got up from the chair and walked over to Omi. "You better get some rest, Crawford is sleeping again, too. He woke up about an hour ago and Schuldig made sure he went straight back to sleep. You want me to get you an aspirin?"  
  
Omi nodded and watched as Nagi left the room before settling down into the mattress. It felt good to have a friend. Not that Ken, Aya and Yohji weren't his friends, they were actually more than that. They were his family. But they weren't the same like a friend that was close to his age, like Nagi was.  
  
Lost in thoughts like this Omi didn't notice when drowsiness overcame him. By the time Nagi came back with a glass of water and the pain- medication Omi had already fallen asleep. Smiling, Nagi left the water and the medicine on Omi's night-stand and with a last glimpse at the teen, Nagi tiptoed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken sat on the windowsill, staring out at the city. A city which never slept, not even at one in the morning. The others were all asleep this late at night, well, all except Yohji. The tall blonde had done his best to make up for the time he had been more or less imprisoned in the Schwarz apartment. He was out clubbing and most likely wouldn't be back until three or later.  
  
He let his eyes wander through the room and to the door that led to the hallway. The house was silent, leaving Ken to his musing. After talking to Schuldig he had come to understand that it had been his transformation that had led Eitiene right to them. It was his magic that had shown the rouge gryphon the way like a light-tower would lead a ship to the safety of a harbor.  
  
Ken buried his head in his knees. It had been his fault that Schuldig had almost been killed. Luckily Yohji had managed to rescue the German, otherwise Farfarello would have hacked him to pieces the moment he had woken up, Ken had no doubt in that. And on top of that Crawford and Omi had been hurt too. Granted, there hadn't been any kind of physical injury, but they both had had a big headache for about a week. And all that just because he hadn't been more careful.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Ken jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see Aya leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but boxer-shorts. "Aya, by the lady, you startled me."  
  
"Now you know how I felt when I woke up and you weren't in your bed." Aya said evenly, walking over to him. "What's wrong Ken? You're usually not a night person."  
  
"I couldn't sleep," admitted Ken, once more gazing out the window. "Too many things I need to think about."  
  
Aya frowned. "What things?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "All sorts of stuff. My life, the future, the past and... and how thanks to my stupidity the Keystone is in pieces, my Kin is trapped, and even worse, how I almost got my friends killed."  
  
Aya shook his head and sighed. "Are you still blaming yourself for this Ken?"  
  
"Who else is there to blame? I should have known that Eitiene could sense my magic. It was stupid of me to change-"  
  
"Ken," Aya interrupted him. "There was no way you could have known. There aren't many of us who can sense powers the way Eitiene could. What happened isn't your fault. So stop beating yourself up about it."  
  
Ken shook his head sadly. "I still think I should have noticed. After all, he managed to find me after I reclaimed the Keystone for my Kin. And then he was there once you changed, the signs were as clear as daylight Aya."  
  
"Will you shut up Ken!" Aya said a little harsher than he had meant to. "How often do we have to tell you that this isn't your fault." He narrowed his eyes. "Or is this what you want? To be pitied and have all the attention focused on you."  
  
Ken stared at his friend wide eyed. "I... you... Do you really believe what you just said." He rose to his feet shakily, his hands clenched into tight fists as he tried to control his anger. "Do you really believe I'm that self centered to want to be the constant center of attention!?"  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. Of all the guys around him, Ken was the closest to him, but right now the you man was more than just annoying him. "It certainly seems that like it with the way you've been acting the last week."  
  
Ken glared at Aya, trying to keep his voice level as his eyes stung with unshed tears. "How dare you accuse me of putting myself before my Kin or my friends. You have no idea of how hard it is to be separated from them for about 15 years!" Hot tears ran down his cheeks and he brushed them away angrily. "And who are you to judge me anyway. You don't know me, you don't know me at all!"  
  
Already Aya regretted his harsh words. He hadn't meant to hurt Ken in any way. His temper had gotten a better of him and now he had hurt the trust the young scout had had in him. Maybe even beyond repair. He sighed and reached for him. "Ken-kun, I'm so-"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Ken snapped, slapping Aya's hand away. The blue eyes narrowed. "I don't need support or pity from someone who thinks that low of me!"  
  
And before Aya could stop him Ken rushed out of the room. He headed straight for the little wardrobe in the hallway,blindly groping for the next-best coat and was out of the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Aya winced as the door slammed into its lock. 'Great going Aya.' He scolded himself.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you guys! There're people in this house that are trying to sleep!" Schuldig glared at Aya, his hair messy from sleep.  
  
Aya growled, this was definitely not his night. The German looked at him questioningly. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
Schuldig crossed his arms. "I'm waiting for an explanation for this late night ruckus."  
  
Aya shook his head. "Ken and I had... a misunderstanding."  
  
Schuldig looked a little surprised. "Oh? And where is our baby- drake?"  
  
"He stormed out." Aya said flatly.  
  
Schuldig's eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline. "Are you telling me our baby-drake is out there, all by himself, with half of the Dark Kin out looking for him."  
  
Aya just nodded.  
  
Schuldig rubbed his temples eyes closed. "Verdamte Scheisse!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken stopped and leaned against a tree, out of breath. He didn't know for how long he had been running, but he was a good deal away from the apartment, of that he was sure. He took a deep breath and looked around, trying to figure out where he had ended up.  
  
It didn't take him long to figure out that he was lost. He cursed under his breath. Damn that Aya, damn his own temper, damn the whole screwed up situation. Screaming with frustration Ken swung out and slammed his fist against the tree.  
  
He gasped at the pain and slumped over, holding his throbbing limb. Sitting down at the base of the tree he looked up at the stars, his mind now painfully clear. He had screwed up major today. He had no right to be angry at Aya, however, Aya, and the others as well, had all the right in the world to be angry at him. All this time he had been busy wallowing in self pity instead of bringing forth effort to solve the situation at hand.  
  
'Nice going Ken, you let them down the moment they needed your input the most. And then you wonder why Aya got mad at you.'  
  
Tears of anger, this time focused on himself, threatened to spill once more, but Ken bit his lip and held them back. He wouldn't start pitying himself again, that had brought him in this situation in the first place.  
  
Slowly he got back to his feet, looking around again. But the situation hadn't changed, he was still lost. He frowned. "Alright Ken, time to show why you've been made Morning's Glory's best scout." He muttered to himself. "What kind of scout would I be if I couldn't even trace my own way back home?"  
  
But to retrace his own steps in a city like Tokyo he needed at least a little magic, there was no other way. 'I should be fine as long as I change only partly.' He thought and looked over his shoulder. 'And this time, the others aren't with me so I can't risk them either.'  
  
Standing up straight Ken took a tight hold on his changing magic and slowly let go of his human guise. The moment he felt that he could reach his magic more freely his held his transformation right at that point. 'From here it should be easy.'  
  
Reaching inside his innermost being he drew into his own power and conjured the simplest tracking spell he knew.  
  
Ken!? Ken is it really you!?  
  
Caught completely off guard by the mental inquiry Ken stumbled backwards and landed squarely on his behind. Someone had spotted him, again? But how?  
  
You hurt me Ken. What kind of a Chosen would I be if I couldn't spot you anywhere in the world.  
  
Ken's eyes widened considerably as an indigo drake landed right in front of him, craning his neck to be able to look right into Ken's eyes. Don't tell me you have forgotten me already Ken.  
  
Swallowing dryly Ken reached out as if to touch the small drake, but stopped short right in front of the snout. "Ma-Makoto?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Of all the millions of other things in the world you could have said to him, Aya, you had to go and question his draconic loyalty?! And to his Kin!?" Schuldig yelled, "Honestly, Fujimiya, I would have thought you had more sense than that!"  
  
Aya didn't reply to Schuldig's harrangue, instead choosing to examine the extremely interesting stains on the floor. When the silence became unbearable, Aya spoke, "Crawford doesn't see anything bad."  
  
"Brad," spit out Schuldig, "is not as versed in all the possiblities as you or I. And you know very well the limitations of the present oracles!"  
  
Aya had no response to that, because it was true. And he knew Ken, better than either of these three.nobody was better at finding seemingly impossible trouble than Weiss's very own Siberian.  
  
"Schuldig, calm down," suggested Crawford, "I believe Aya has realized what a mindless troglodyte he's been recently. Yelling at him any further will only make him feel like a worthless pixie, when we are going to need him operating at peak preformance."  
  
Before Aya could respond to the double insult, Farfarello decided to put in his two cents worth.  
  
"Don't you think that instead of sitting here wasting time, we ought to go look for the little lost drakeling?"  
  
Everyone stared at the crazed Irishman.  
  
"Best thing I've heard all night," said Schuldig, glaring at Aya, "but I suggest we let Nagi and Omi sleep still.two teens are going to look out of place this late at night, and somebody should get a good night's sleep."  
  
The other two agreed, and the group got up to put on their shoes. Before they could head towards the hall, they heard the door open and close.  
  
"That must be Yohji," mused Crawford, "If he's not too drunk, we should recruit him for our search."  
  
"Oh, man, Maki, just wait 'till you meet the guys! You'll love'em!" Ken's voice rang down the halls, confusing the four would-be searchers.  
  
Deeper laughter, "I'm sure I will, Midori. After all, any friends of yours are friends of mine."  
  
"What the-?" Aya mouthed to Schuldig. The telepath just shrugged.  
  
At that moment, Ken practically fell into the room, tripping another someone, and the pair landed in a heap on the floor. The stranger was a well built male, with long platinum blonde hair held in a shoulder-length ponytail and the deepest indigo eyes Aya had ever seen on a person.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" said Ken, cheerily staring up at the group, "What's up?"  
  
"Are you alright, Kenken?" asked Schuldig.  
  
"Never better, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, that idiot over there-" began Farfarello, pointing at Aya.  
  
"Oh, him," said Ken, frowning for a moment, "no big deal, right? I'm back, after all!"  
  
"So we see," began Crawford, staring at the stranger, "And you've brought back a friend."  
  
"Oh, yeah, umm.." Began Ken, pushing himself to his feet. "This is Makoto."  
  
The tall blonde pushed himself up, standing propietarily near Ken. "Just Makoto, Midori-chan?" he purred, sounding hurt.  
  
Ken blushed, "I am not a girl, Maki!"  
  
"I know that, Midori. I know that very well."  
  
Ken's blush, if possible, deepened, leaving the others with little doubt as to Ken's relationship with this "Makoto" character.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Aya, staring at Makoto.  
  
"Well, yes.I guess I should, shouldn't I?" said Ken, flustered, "Um.Maki, this is Aya, Schuldig, Crawford, and Farfarello. Guys, this is Makoto. He's.kinda.well... Whenwewerelittlehisfatherandmyfatherdecidedthatanalliancebetweenourfamiliesw ouldbeverybeneficialandsohe'smychosenfromwhenIwaslittleandstilllivingwiththe Kin!" He said, taking a deep, deep breath.  
  
Silence.  
  
"HE'S YOUR WHAT!?" yelled Aya, completely losing his cool.  
  
"I'm his Chosen," replied Makoto, pulling Ken against him. "Aya, is it? Calm down. You look like you're going pop a vein."  
  
Fortunately, Nagi and Omi chose that moment to race into the room, "What's going on? We heard shouting and we." They stopped, staring at the tableau. First they stared at Aya, then at Makoto and Ken, and then back at Aya.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Omi, very obviously confused, "Ken-kun.who is that?"  
  
"Hey, Omitichi," said Ken, stepping away from Makoto, "What are you two doing out of bed?"  
  
"Like we said earlier, we heard shouting." Nagi trailed off, "We were worried."  
  
"Nothing to worry about-," Ken reassured them.  
  
"Just Kenken bringing over his uninvited fiancee," ground out Aya, earning a glare from the younger drake.  
  
For the third time that night, the room was covered in silence.  
  
"Fiancee?!" shrieked Omi, "What? I mean.I'm confused."  
  
"Don't worry," said Schuldig, "You're not the only one. I think Aya's the only one of us actually understood Ken's explanation."  
  
"This," Aya gestured towards Makoto, "is Ken's Chosen."  
  
"And that means." asked Schuldig.  
  
"Ken is my mate," Makoto smiled pleasantly.  
  
"It was an arranged union," explained Ken, "for the benefit of both our families."  
  
"And of course, you're always the dutiful son, aren't you Ken," asked Aya, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"What's your problem, anyway, Aya?" asked Makoto, "You're a drake.you should understand the importance of duty."  
  
"What about one's duty to oneself?" returned Aya, "Are we not duty- bound to try and find our own paths in life?"  
  
"What's wrong with getting some help from your family?" Makoto challenged, meeting Aya's glare with one of his own.  
  
The rest of the room watched the silent duel of wills, not certain how to stop this senseless bickering. Ken had it the worst of them all, like everybody else he sensed there was a tension between the two drakes, but unlike the others he had no clue at all to what had caused this misunderstanding.  
  
Before anything bad could happen, the group heard the front door open and close once more and a few seconds later a very tipsy and happy looking Yohji stumbled through the doorway. "Hey guys, whazzup!?"  
  
Ken jumped on the chance to break the tension, "Hey, Yotan! You're back late." The brunette jumped to help keep Yohji on his own two feet, "Why don't I help you get to bed?"  
  
Yohji blinked but then nodded. "Thanks Ken. I always knew you've had your heart in the right place."  
  
Ken just nodded in agreement and guided Yohji out of the living room into his bed, thankful to be away from the group.  
  
Omi smiled. "How 'bout we take this as a clue and we ALL go back to bed?"  
  
"I'm cool with that," grinned Makoto. "Midori and I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"You're not staying in the same room as 'Ken' without a chaperone." Aya growled.  
  
Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Well, you won't stay in a room with him either, lizard."  
  
Aya took a threatening step forward but Crawford stepped in between them hurriedly. "How about Ken just stays with Yohji tonight and you guys share a room?"  
  
Are you sure that's such a good idea Crawford? Schuldig inquired, looking doubtful.  
  
Do you have any better ideas? Brad thought, knowing that the telepath would take the reply from his mind.  
  
No. Not really.  
  
Aya shot a last glare at Makoto before looking back at the others. "I don't necessarily like this, but. it beat's the idea of letting him share a room with Ken." Aya crossed his arms. 'Especially since I have the strong feeling that, if given the chance, he'd share more than just a room with Ken.'  
  
"Whatever keeps him away from my Midori-chan," was Makoto's reply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken had tucked Yohji into his bed, and was hestitantly standing outside his room when Schuldig came down the hall way.  
  
"Hey, Schu, what's up?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well.we didn't quite get anything settled, but for tonight, you'll be rooming with Yohji. Unless, of course, you have a problem with that?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Not at all, but.where is Makoto going to sleep?"  
  
"He and Aya are going to share your room tonight."  
  
Ken's eyes went wide, "Is that wise? I mean, they wanted to kill each other.Schuldig, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why would they hate each other? It's not like they've ever met before."  
  
Now it was Schuldig's turn to go wide eyed. "Are you serious, Kenken?"  
  
Ken huffed, "Would I ask if I weren't? I mean, it doesn't make any sense."  
  
"On the contrary," replied Schuldig, "it makes perfect sense. If I recall, drakes, as well as being very loyal, are also known for being.how shall I put this.protective.of the things they consider theirs."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, "I know that, Schu. After all, I am a drake!"  
  
Schuldig suppressed his laughter, "I know that, Kenken.it's just.nevermind. Just go to sleep. I'll explain things when you're old enough, drakeling."  
  
Ken protested as Schuldig pushed him back into Yohji's room, "I am not a baby!"  
  
"Yeah, right," replied Schuldig, laughter threatening to bubble up, "I believe you, Kenken. Yup, that's it. I believe you."  
  
"No, you don't!" Ken glared at Schuldig, "C'mon, quit treating me like a hatchling!"  
  
"Kenken," began Schuldig, "I'll stop treating you like one when you're not one anymore. Now go to bed." And with that, Schuldig firmly pulled Yohji's door shut.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crawford rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. He looked up and noticed Schuldig standing outside of Yohji's room.  
  
"Hey," began Schuldig, "any problems?"  
  
"Not since I brought this out with me," said Brad, showing Schuldig Aya's katana. "Makoto didn't trust Aya with it there. You?"  
  
"Not really." At Crawford's look, Schuldig explained, "I don't think Ken really wanted to see either one of them tonight. He's so naïve, it's sweet."  
  
"Who, Ken?" asked Brad.  
  
"Got it in one, fearless leader," laughed Schuldig, "He has absolutely no clue as to why the two were fighting tonight. Tell me, Brad, do you think this is going to be a problem?"  
  
"I don't know.I always though that Aya and Ken had a thing going," mused Brad.  
  
"You and me both," grinned Schuldig. "Personally, I'm kinda siding with Aya on this one. I don't trust Makoto."  
  
"Yes, he did seem rather.possessive." trailed Brad.  
  
"Nah, that's just a typical draconic trait," Schuldig shook his head, "And so was Aya's reaction. For all that drakes tend to be loyal and duty- nuts, they're extremely protective-slash-possessive."  
  
"Both?" asked Brad, eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"Not usually." Explained Schuldig, "Usually, a drake is either really protective or really possessive." The telepath shrugged, "Anyway, I've had enough for tonight. I'm going to bed. See'ya in the morning, fearless leader."  
  
"Goodnight, Schuldig."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji groaned, the harsh sunlight causing his hungover self to suffer an intense headache.  
  
"Somebody, please turn th'light off." he mumbled, before pulling the covers firmly over his head.  
  
The pain-filled muttering woke Ken, who had been curled up on the floor. Schuldig had kindly brought the emerald scout a sleeping bag, having been told the unexaggerated tales of Yohji's sleeping habits.  
  
"Huh?" Ken muttered intelligently, "Where am I? This isn't my room." Ken looked around, blushing at the various items he saw. 'That's right,' the soccer player thought to himself, 'I spent the night in Yotan's room.'  
  
Ken pushed himself to his feet, smelling the breakfast that someone was preparing. Thinking, he remembered that it was Aya's turn to cook.Aya's omlettes-yummy!  
  
"Yohji, wake up!" Ken shook the mass of blankets he thought was the playboy. "Yohji, it's time for breakfast!"  
  
"Just five more minutes, mommy."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. Taking the blankets firmly in hand, he gave them a harsh tug, "Yotan, it's morning, and Aya's making omlettes!"  
  
"What?" asked Yohji, finally opening his eyes, "Who's doing what with the where?"  
  
Ken shook his head, smiling at his hungover friend. "Aya's making omlettes with the eggs in the kitchen, now come on!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," said Yohji, from where he landed on the floor, "Ya'know, Ken, you really need to work on your people skills."  
  
Ken laughed, "Just because you're drunk, that gives you no excuse to blame your headache on me! Now come on, let's go get breakfast."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Morning," Ken greeted his friends cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen, followed by a tattered looking Yohji.  
  
The rest of the group was already in the kitchen, either seated around the large table, raiding the fridge, or leaning against the counter. A typical morning scene, except...  
  
"Morning, Midori," said Makoto as he walked over to Ken, pulling the smaller man into a gentle embrace. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept alright besides the fact that the floor was rather cold." Ken blushed furiously and politely freed himself from Makoto's arms before sitting down in his usual place. Aya wa glaring at him, making Ken wonder what he had done now. But instead of saying anything the redhead just turned back to the stove.  
  
Crawford sat his coffee mug down. "Don't worry Ken, tonight you'll have a mattress."  
  
Ken blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Yohji frowned. "You saying he's gonna bunk with me now?"  
  
Crawford nodded.  
  
A clang made them all turn and face a furious looking Aya. "Are you telling me that I'll have to keep sharing a room with this!?" He pointed at Makoto.  
  
The other drake had about the same facial expression as Aya. "Hey! It's not like I'm happy about this arrangement either!"  
  
Yohji looked at them. "Would you mind explaining this to me? What's going on and.... who's this?" He pointed at Makoto.  
  
Aya growled. "Well, if someone wouldn't have been out all night, trying to find a one-night-stand and getting drunk off his ass he would know what's going on here."  
  
Yohji raised a calming hand. "Chill Aya. No need to bite my head off."  
  
The older assassin sat down next to Crawford and sighed. "Man, he sure is in a pissy mood this morning."  
  
Crawford just gave Yohji a funny look before opening the newspaper, telling everybody that at this moment they better had a darn good reason if they disturbed him.  
  
Yohji frowned. 'What is it with everybody?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria had decided to call it a night. She had been spooking humans dreams all night long and she decided that she deserved a rest. But just as she had laid down she could hear someone calling her name.  
  
Who is it and what do you want? The nightmare asked, somewhat disgruntled.  
  
Better watch your tongue Naria. Makoto's voice was faint but there.  
  
Makoto? Where by the Dark Lord are you? The nightmare asked, not bothering getting up. Right now she was way too comfortable.  
  
I'm with Ken.  
  
If Lunaria could have frowned in this body she would have. And that is supposed to tell me what exactly? She asked, trying to keep her annoyance out of her mental tone. For your information Makoto, not everybody is interested in your private life.  
  
Don't be ridiculous! Makoto snapped. Ken is the name of the scout who currently guards the second half of the Keystone.  
  
That caught Lunaria's interest. How did you manage to get to him?  
  
Makoto's voice was smug. Let's just say, he and I are old acquaintances.  
  
Oh really? said Lunaria, her curiosity at its peak. How so?  
  
Our fathers both decided that it would be a smart thing to unify our families. So we were promised to each other. Makoto explained.  
  
Lunaria chuckled. And you're really planning to stick with that ancient decision?  
  
Makoto snorted. Don't make me laugh Naria. I'm long past listening to my father. Ken is, however, quite a beauty. I think I'll keep him.  
  
Lunaria rolled her eyes. What was it with drakes and their possessiveness. Whatever you do, make sure you get the Keystone. That is our priority.  
  
I am aware of that you...  
  
Lunaria frowned, what had caused Makoto to pause when he was about to go into a full rant?  
  
I have to leave it at this for now. Someone's coming. I'll talk to you as soon as I have some sort of progress. And with that Makoto's presence was gone.  
  
Lunaria sighed. So much for taking a nap. She had to report this development to the Lady Miaka right away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya was, to put it in Yohji's words, in a pissy mood. And to make matters worse, he didn't really understand why. Makoto was Ken's Chosen, and Ken really seemed to like the other drake, so Aya should be happy for the young scout. There hadn't been many good things happening to Ken lately, so this change should have been welcome. Right?  
  
The problem was that Aya's instincts were all flashing red alert every time Makoto was around. Something about the other drake didn't seem right, and Aya knew that the others agreed with him. Ken was the only one in the group who didn't think that it was fishy for Makoto to show up at a time like this. The young scout was just too happy to be with someone of his own Kin again.  
  
After the group had explained Yohji what had happened the night before they all had agreed to keep a close eye on their visitor. When, and Aya was pretty sure that it was 'when' and not 'if', the strange drake should reveal his true intentions they'd be ready.  
  
'If that stupid winged lizard wants to mess with Ken he will have to get through me first. There is no way I'll let him be hurt any more.'  
  
With that thought in mind he opened the door to his room to find Makoto sitting on Ken's bed. Aya narrowed his eyes as he noticed how Makoto's body finished to shift to its human guise.  
  
'And what were you doing in your draconic form?' Aya mused, fixing Makoto with a glare.  
  
The indigo eyed man glared right back. "What?"  
  
Aya growled. "I do not yet know what you're up to. But if I were you I'd be careful. Ken might be blind to what you're doing, but the others and me aren't. Once we figure out-"  
  
"Is that at threat?" Asked Makoto, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, Makoto of the Morning's Glory, this is a promise." Aya answered, a grim smile on his lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Day's passed quickly and soon a certain routine settled over the apartment again. Now no one payed heed anymore when Aya and Makoto were lost in a heavy battle of insults or Ken complained about Yohji's impossible sleeping habits. Life was just going its normal way, or, as normal as it was possible for a group that had four mystical creatures living with them.  
  
"Nagi's cooking skills sure have improved haven't they?" Schuldig asked, pointedly ignoring the argument going on to his left.  
  
Crawford nodded. "Looks like Omi is a real good teacher."  
  
"Yep, next to Aya he is the best cooks in Weiss." Yohji agreed.  
  
Farfarello grinned. "I don't have a hard time believing that considering what you did to our old kitchen it's a miracle anyone lets you get close to any appliances at all."  
  
Yohji gave the Irishman a nasty look. "It's not my fault that I never cooked with gas before. And if I remember correctly, weren't you the one who broke four blenders the first week we moved in here?"  
  
"Calm down you two," mediated Crawford. He didn't want another argument to break out at the table. One was enough. "Besides, shouldn't we be trying to figure out what to do about the Keystone?"  
  
"Probably," agreed Schuldig, "but how are we supposed to do that, with dumb and dumber over there, trading insults? It's a wonder Ken just doesn't dump the pair of them."  
  
"Besides, which," broke in Yohji, "Maki won't let us drag Ken away for a team meeting."  
  
"Well, Maki will just have to deal with that, won't he?" asked Schuldig evilly.  
  
"Agreed," decided Crawford, turning to the fight, "Makoto, Aya, if you will please act your age and quit hurling grade-school insults at each other, we'd like to have a team meeting."  
  
The pair quieted down, "Sure thing," said Makoto smoothly, "I'd like to know what you are planning to do to keep my Chosen safe."  
  
"You," said Aya coldly, "are not a member of our team."  
  
Before Makoto could reply to that, Ken broke in, "Technically, he's right, Maki."  
  
"Don't you trust me, Midori-chan?" asked Makoto, sounding hurt.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you," Ken temporized, "but..."  
  
"I see how it is," Makoto said, leaving the room, "Don't worry, Ken. I do understand."  
  
Ken glared at the others after Makoto left. "I know you guys don't trust him, but would it honestly be that bad to include him a little?"  
  
"Yes," spat out Aya, glaring at Ken.  
  
"Ken, calm down," said Yohji, "Makoto's included in a lot more than you, or he, realizes."  
  
"Yeah, but."  
  
Crawford looked up at the emerald drake, "Ken.my instincts are to not trust him, and as a descendant of the Oracle, my instincts are seldom wrong."  
  
Ken looked at his lap, "I know.but."  
  
"He'll get over it, Kenken, don't worry," said Yohji, "but, now that he's out of the way, I think we ought to have a little strategy meeting."  
  
Omi pulled up his laptop, setting it on the table, "Well, we really don't have that many options. There's nowhere for us to go with the Keystone. If we're going to eliminate this threat, we're going to have to do a few things. One of which is to free the Kin of the Morning's Glory. We don't know anything at all about the layout, so I don't know if that is feasible or not."  
  
"Second," took up Nagi, "Another thing we will have to do is kill Lord Saheal. I don't know about you guys, but I do not like the idea of him alive, and able to come after us at some time in the future."  
  
"Nagi's got a point there," said Schuldig, "But I thought he was impossible to kill."  
  
"Not impossible, Schu," said Ken, still obviously upset, "Just very, very difficult."  
  
"How so?" inquired the telepath.  
  
"The methods are lost to us now." began Aya, "but the very old, powerful drakes would safeguard their lives.usually by replacing their heart with something else. I believe we already went over this."  
  
"If we knew what to attack," continued Ken, "it would be easier."  
  
"But we don't know, do we?" said Crawford. "Is there anyway to find out?" He looked from one drake to another. Neither Ken nor Aya knew.  
  
"I suppose," began Ken, hesitantly, "that we could ask King Yuuto."  
  
"Who?" asked Crawford, at the same time that Aya straightened up, "Of course!"  
  
"King Yuuto," began Ken, "and the Kin of the Star's Rising-Aya's Kin- are traditional friends of Queen Riallara and my Kin."  
  
"In fact," added Aya, "he may know more about this situation than we could find out in a hundred years of research. He was there when the Dark Lord first broke off ties with Riallara, which means."  
  
"An eyewitness account," crowed Omi, "He may even have a safe place for us to keep the Keystone half until we can get it back to Riallara!"  
  
"Well, now," commented Schu, "things are looking up."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, where are we going?" Makoto asked, watching the guys pack up their gear.  
  
Aya turned. "We?"  
  
Easy little friend. Where is your famous coolness? Schuldig's voice rang in his head. There's no harm in taking him along.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes at Schuldig. No harm except him knowing where exactly my Kin is!!!!  
  
Schuldig winced, even though no one noticed besides Aya. Don't yell. I can hear you well enough. And what's the big deal about Makoto knowing where your Kin is? You are willing to show Ken.  
  
Yes, but I *trust* Ken! The redhead replied agitated.  
  
Schuldig nodded understanding Aya's point. He wouldn't want to show his Hort to the drake either. Something was wrong about him. Even now the German still wondered how Makoto had managed to escape capture and seclusion which the rest of Ken's Kin had fallen under. Of course, he could have just been away, like out for a hunt. But the odds for that were very unlikely. No, Schuldig felt that something was up with Makoto.  
  
Once more Schuldig cursed the fact that it was almost impossible to read a shielded mind. Naturally, all magical inclined beings learned how to shield their mind especially the more powerful ones. The stronger the magic- user the stronger the shield would be. Schuldig himself was famous for having unbreakable shields as well as being able to tear down weaker ones by will power alone. But Makoto's shields were just too resistant.  
  
The German looked Aya eye to eye. I don't know.... I can't sense anything he's thinking, his shields are just too strong. His gaze wandered to Makoto. How about blindfolding him, like the ambassadors?  
  
Aya shook his head. I don't think Makoto would agree. Not to mention that Ken would go on about treating his chosen unfair again.  
  
Schuldig grinned. Then why don't you say you'll blindfold us all, but then only do it to Ken and Makoto? None of the two would know any better.  
  
Aya blinked before giving Schuldig a small smile. You know, if you weren't so damn annoying at times I would consider you to be a genius.  
  
Schuldig's grin just widened. Don't try to flatter me drake. Normally I don't help people, goes against my principal. But I do have my.... let's call them, sentimental, moments.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As it turned out, Aya's Kin couldn't have been farther away from Tokyo if they had tried. By air it wouldn't have taken long, especially since the the Sky holes were providing so many useful shortcuts. But with nine people in total and only four of them with the capability to fly the only option was going by car which would take them several hours.  
  
After a long discussion the group decided to rent a van and set out for Aya's Kin early the next morning. The bill was courteously handed to Kritiker to be taken care of, even though it took some convincing from Schuldig and Crawford on that part. But in the end they had won the argument and the plan was set in motion.  
  
The next day by sunrise the group left their apartment, leaving the city. Designated driver was Crawford with Yohji in the passenger seat. Next row was occupied by Aya, Ken and Makoto, while Omi, Nagi, Farfarello and Schuldig were occupying the back.  
  
Ken had scrunched himself as small as possible between the two drakes. The tension between the two was really, really starting to bother the younger drake to the point where he didn't want anything to do with either of them. To be sure, Ken's own emotions on the point were very murky. He was bound by duty to bond with Maki, but he didn't feel with Makoto what he felt with Aya.  
  
Makoto usually made Ken feel insignificant and unimportant. When he was with Makoto, he was always afraid of doing anything wrong or saying the wrong thing. Aya made him feel completely comfortable, even when he tripped over all those dangerous dust particles. But there were times when Makoto had made Ken feel safe and wanted. When he made Ken feel like a million bucks. And there were times when he felt Aya was disappointed in him, like Ken deliberately preformed sub-par.  
  
And their glaring was really getting on his nerves.  
  
"I can't wait to see the famous Kin of the Star's Rising," Makoto remarked, semi-scathingly. "I've heard soooo much about how discaplined their warriors are. Of course, I'm sure it's nothing like Morning's Glory."  
  
"Makoto?" asked Ken, wondering what the hell the twilight drake was up to.  
  
Aya grit his teeth and remained silent. On the one hand, he wanted to diss Makoto's Kin the same way Makoto was dissing his. On the other hand, Makoto and Ken were from the same Kin, and that would kill any chance the red drake had with the emerald scout.  
  
Makoto saw the tightening of Aya's jaw out of the corner of his eye and grinned smugly, much like a cat who had caught the canary.  
  
"Didn't you know, Midori-chan?" the drake asked lazily, "Star's Rising is famous for their soldiery. Of course, that's because all the drakes have time to do there is practice. There layout is nothing like our own gorgeous Kin."  
  
"I'll admit," ground out Aya, "that Star's Rising does not have the wide variety of gardens your home Kin sports, but we are hardly the unaesthetic spinsters you paint us out to be."  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that, amoung all Kins, yours and yours alone never has a bloom for the Spring Festival?"  
  
Schuldig's eyes went wide in the backseat, and telepathically, he warned the others. This is going to get bad. The Spring Festival is like Christmas to the drakes.Everyone wants to compete in every event-and win it, too.  
  
So, Maki is insulting Aya's Kin? thought Yohji.  
  
Yes, replied Schuldig. I feel sorry for Ken, stuck between them like that.  
  
Maybe, began Crawford, he shouldn't be. I do not see this ending well.  
  
Schuldig grinned to himself, "Bradley, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Me too," complained Nagi, seeing what Schuldig was trying to do. "Can't we stop somewhere to eat?"  
  
Crawford pretended to glance at the clock, "There should be an American restraunt up ahead. We'll stop there."  
  
Ten minutes later, the waiters and waitresses of the 'Round the Clock 50s Style Diner were treated to the rare sight of nine-count them, nine- bishounen trying to eat breakfast with some semblance of sanity.  
  
Poor Kenken was, again, wedged between Aya and Makoto, who were each glaring daggers at each other. Omi was next to Aya, and was having a deep, philosophical discussion with Farfarello about the merits of strawberry syrup and its use on eggs and other disgusting-sounding conversations. Next to them, Schuldig, Yohji, and Nagi were having an intense discussion about fish and there relative intelligence. Brad was just quietly drinking his coffee, trying to ignore the noise surrounding him.  
  
"Hey, pass me the coffee." Schuldig asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Ken replied, forcefully cheerful. "Man, American breakfast is great. That was a really good idea Crawford."  
  
The leader of Schwarz didn't reply and Ken didn't bother to nag as he passed a cup of the black, hot liquid to the telepath.  
  
Schuldig took it with a grin. "Looks like we need to buy foreign food more often. Aya and Makoto seem to be quiet for once."  
  
A second later Schuldig wished he kept his mouth shut, as Aya and Makoto started to argue about the last Hashbrown.  
  
"Leave it Aya, it's mine!" Makoto said attempting to grab the plate with the Hashbrown first.  
  
Aya proved to have good reflexes as he took hold of the plate at the same time as Makoto and a tug-o-war started between the two.  
  
"Hey guys, how about you just share?" Ken asked looking from one to the other. He was wedged right in between them and he knew from experience that when two were fighting the third one got hurt.  
  
"Why?" asked Aya, glaring at Makoto. "He had two already."  
  
"So did you!" the other defended himself, but a smug grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes, not willing to give up when Makoto suddenly let go of the plate. Caught off guard Aya was sent tumbling backwards into Omi. Unfortunately, his legs bumped the table, sending hot food and coffee everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! Hothothothot!" Ken pushed himself back away from the table, the burning coffee already scalding his thighs.  
  
Makoto glared at Aya, while calmly gathering the smaller drake to him, "Calm down, Midori-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean it. But you know that the Star's Rising is known for having clumsy drakes."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed, and he pushed himself to his feet, completely ignoring Omi. The poor kid had eggs and strawberry syrup all over him.  
  
"That is enough, Makoto," gritted out Aya, "that is more than enough, and I will not put up with you insulting my Kin any longer."  
  
"Uh, guys." said Yohji, glancing around. The group had already caused a large scene.they needed to make a get away.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Makoto, holding Ken close to him. Yohji noticed that the youngest drake looked dazed and more than a little frightened.  
  
"Brad," Yohji whispered, "we need to stop them."  
  
"How?" asked Crawford, "I'm open to suggestions, but I have not idea how to prevent-or rather, stop-a fight between two drakes."  
  
"I don't know, but we need to stop them now. Ken."  
  
Crawford nodded, and took a deep breath. "Aya, Makoto, can we please settle this like civilized beings? Before someone gets hurt?"  
  
"No!" the two chorused, and the next thing anyone knew, Makoto had thrown the pot of hot coffee at Aya. Aya ducked, and the pot hit Omi, scalding the young teen.  
  
"AAAIIIIEEEE!" Omi screeched, before flinging the container of syrup at Makoto, at the sametime Aya flung a glass of water. Both hit their target dead on, and, pushing Ken behind him, Makoto retaliated by dumping the contents of his plate on Aya's head.  
  
From there on out, it was utter chaos, as food and dishes were flung from one drake to the other. Aya ducked a well aimed pancake, the man it hit retaliated by flinging a pie at Aya. Both Aya and Makoto ducked, so the pie hit Ken right in the face.  
  
By the time the whole mess was sorted out, all of the assassins had some form of food on them. The manager of the restraunt had been contacted, and was currently involved in adding up the total damages incurred by the fight.  
  
"Now," the man said, glaring at all of them after giving Crawford the bill, "I want the eight of you out of here, and by all that's holy, never step foot in my restraunt again."  
  
Crawford assured the man that they wouldn't, and ushered the group out towards the van.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Yohji, refusing to get in.  
  
Crawford rolled his eyes, "Not now, Yohji."  
  
"No, no.The man said eight.but there's nine of us."  
  
Everybody looked around.they were short one emerald scout.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lunaria? I know you are around, I need to talk to you."  
  
The nightmare emerged out of the shadow and bowed to Miaka. "You called me Lady?"  
  
Miaka narrowed her amber eyes and impatiently brushed a blood red lock out of her face. The drake enjoyed being in her human guise, but her long hair sometimes got in her way.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Makoto yet?"  
  
The nightmare shook her head, her black hair framing her face prettily. Even in her human form the nightmare had an exotic air about her self that seemed seductive and aggressive at the same time. "Not since the last message days ago my Lady. I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Miaka smiled. "You don't disappoint me Lunaria." The drake crossed her long legs radiating self-confidence. "But time is running out. Lunaria."  
  
"Yes my Lady."  
  
Miaka leaned forward in her seat. "I want you to find that drake and bring him here. We can't wait too much longer or we'll never be able to free Saheal."  
  
Lunarie nodded and got up to her feat. "As you wish my Lady. I won't fail."  
  
Miaka nodded. "I know you won't Lunaria."  
  
Knowing a dismissal when she heard one Lunaria transformed into her true form and vanished from the great hall. She had wondered when Miaka would loose patience with Makoto and she had been surprisingly patient with him in general.  
  
It didn't take a genius to realize that the nightmare didn't have much respect for the indigo drake. He was arrogant, foolish and by far less intelligent than he believed himself to be. On her list he came just a couple of places higher than Eitiene had been, and the now dead gryphon hadn't been worth anything in Lunaria's mind. Luckily the other gryphon, Schuldig, had taken care of that small problem.  
  
Lunaria snorted. It was an insult that she had to work as one of Makoto's underlings, but Miaka had wanted her to spy on the drake and this was the only plausible cover the nightmare could have taken. Well, if she had any luck, this situation would change pretty soon. An evil gleam came to her eyes. Maybe, if she succeeded in getting that scout and the Keystone, the Lady Miaka would allow her to get rid of Makoto in a very special way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It didn't take long for Ken to realize that staring at the clouds would not help him solve his problems. He had snuck away from the insane people he called his friends shortly after the pie had hit him in the face. Fortunately it hadn't taken him long to get cleaned up and to even more luck no whipped cream had gotten into his hair. From the bathroom he then had disappeared to the area behind the restaurant which turned out to be a small grass area, perfectly hidden. There wasn't a chance for anyone to spot him from the parking lot.  
  
The emerald drake sighed. The tension between Aya and Makoto was wearing him down more than he cared to admit to himself. He knew that it couldn't keep going like this. If he could just find out what exactly the problem between the two drakes was.  
  
'Well, one thing is for sure, I have to tell Makoto to stop badmouthing Aya's kin. Aya never did anything to Makoto - besides the foodfight - and his Kin has been helping Queen Riallara so much.'  
  
Sitting up again Ken pondered if he should go back just quite yet. He knew that by now the others had realized that he was missing and most likely they worried about him. He hugged his knees, he didn't want to go back to listen to Aya and Makoto bicker again.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that someone snug up behind him until that person spoke up.  
  
"Hello little drake. Why so alone?"  
  
The voice was smooth as silk and lovely, but all this went unrecognized by Ken for his brain was going 100 miles per hour. There were only few that knew that he was a drake and even fewer that knew how his human disguise looked. These few were his seven friends of Weiss and Schwarz, his Kin, which were all locked in their own alcove, and Eitiene, who was dead. This only meant that this voice belonged to someone that Ken definitely didn't want to get to know closer.  
  
Not loosing any time Ken scrambled to his feet and turned to face his opponent. The woman in front of him could definitely be classified as beautiful. Long black her and the same color eyes and a figure that other women would kill for. But all that didn't matter to Ken right now. He was more worried about the fact that this woman couldn't in any possible way be a pure human.  
  
His fears were confirmed as the woman started to reform her body and changed into, what Ken believed to be, her true form. But when she was done changing Ken wished that this was just one of her other disguises. Of course that wasn't the case and Ken had to accept that right in front of him stood a real, living and breathing nightmare.  
  
These creatures, not naturally evil but definitely inclined to it were capable of intruding any mind they wished no matter how shielded and cause helluva mess. Nowadays they were rare but still feared opponents, and Ken had no doubt that she was much more powerful than him.  
  
He took a step back, frantically trying to find a way to get around her and to the others.  
  
The nightmare took a step forward. Why so afraid little dragon? There was no way anyone could miss the icy chill in her voice. I came to fetch the Keystone.  
  
"Well, you can't have it. And without me changing there's no way you can get to it either." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
We will see about that little drake. Was her only reply.  
  
Ken froze in place as he felt something intrude on his mind, going deeper into his most private thoughts. He tried to fight, but the nightmares will proved to be much stronger as she moved through his head and broke down every single barrier that he had built throughout his life. The power released was strong enough to cause him mental and physical pain and Ken did the only one he felt capable of doing. He screamed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you lost him!"  
  
Aya glared at Makoto, absolutely in no mood to put up with the meddling drake. "We lost him? With you practically forcing him into your lap 24/7 I'm surprised that you don't have a leash on him by now!"  
  
Before this could break out in a fight once again Nagi stepped in between the two. "We have NO time to listen to your pointless AND endless arguing. Right now we have to find Ken and the Keystone that's with him."  
  
"We wouldn't have to look for him if this red ape hadn't lost him!" Makoto huffed.  
  
That was the last straw for Aya, grabbing Makoto's collar he pulled back his right fist, intending to teach the puffed up outsider a lesson or two. To everybodies disappointment it never came to that.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Everyones head snapped up.  
  
"Didn't that sound an awfully lot like Ken?" Omi asked, his face sporting lines of worry.  
  
A second later all eight of them were running around the restaurant were the scream came from and seven of them stopped short as they saw what exactly it was that had caused Ken to scream like that.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Yohji asked pointing at a black horse with flaming mane and tail.  
  
"It's a nightmare." Aya whispered, eyes wide.  
  
Omi swallowed. "Is it really that bad?"  
  
"No Omi," Aya said, "it's a nightmare. A mystical creature that-"  
  
"Save the explanation for later," interrupted Schuldig. "After all, she's attacking Ken!"  
  
Exactly that moment Ken went to his knees, his head clutched between his hands, eyes closed tightly in pain.  
  
"Lunaria!! What by Lord Saheal are you doing!!" Makoto yelled running towards her.  
  
Acting on Lady Miaka's behalf. Now get your butt in gear and help me. He's almost unconscious and I know how to get to his part of the Keystone as well. Let's get back to the caves and finish this up there. The Nightmare turned on her rear-legs looking directly at Makoto.  
  
The twilight drake glared at the nightmare. This hadn't been how he had planned this. But now it was too late. Lunaria had attacked and his cover was blown as well.  
  
GET MOVING! yelled Lunaria, backing away from the group until she was standing right next to Ken who by now had lost consciousness.  
  
Not waiting another second Makoto leaped forward and grabbed Ken by the waist. He turned and grinned at Aya. "Looks like I'll get him after all!"  
  
After throwing Ken over Lunaria's back he climbed up himself and shot a last glance at the group. "Let's go 'Naria, our job's done here."  
  
The nightmare didn't have to be told twice. She whickered, and then leaped, creating her own skygate. She was gone in an instant leaven seven very confused looking assassins behind.  
  
"How the hell did she do that?" Yohji asked, eyes still wide with bafflement.  
  
Schuldig groaned. "She's a nightmare. They are one of the oldest creatures under the sun. Not even the gryphons, another of the old races, can come close to their power."  
  
"And we have to fight that?!" Nagi asked. "Are you insane?!"  
  
Aya glared at him. "They have Ken. And if we don't hurry they'll have the Keystone as well."  
  
"But I thought Ken has to change to his drake form to get to it," pondered Crawford, "I don't think he'll change just because they tell him to."  
  
Schuldig sighed. "With a nightmare on their side they can get to the Keystone without him ever waking up ever again."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moon: *saves and turns off the computer*  
  
Day: O_O WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! I WANT MY KEN BACK!!!  
  
Moon: *holding her ears* Day! Calm down!  
  
Ken: *behind Day* Uhm. I'm right here.  
  
Day: *latches onto Ken* DARLING! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!!  
  
Ken: *turning blue at a rapid pace*  
  
Moon: *shakes head and leaves the room* Nutcases, all of them.  
  
Farf: That's not nice to say. She's your sister.  
  
Moon: Do I look like I care??  
  
Farf: You should.  
  
Moon: Farf.. Shouldn't you be out hurting God, or kill people or something.  
  
Farf: Did that yesterday, today's Sunday.  
  
Moon: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Farf: The day of rest.  
  
Moon: For someone who wants to hurt God you obey his rules quite well... anyway. See ya'll in part 4 *waves* Bye!!!! 


	4. Key to Darkness 4

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language) Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?) Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
P.S.: We DO know Greek mythology. However, for the sake of this story, we decided to.... mess.... with it a little, to make the plot more interesting and hilarious. Please don't be offended. Thanks you lots.  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
The Key to Darkness Part4  
  
  
  
Day: PART 4 YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Oh joy  
  
Moon: This doesn't look like it's gonna end soon.  
  
Day: Good!  
  
Aya: I have a headache  
  
Brad: That's MY line.  
  
Moon: Really, where is the copyright?  
  
Brad: *glowers at her*  
  
Day: I hate to break this lovely family moment, but the readers are waiting.  
  
Moon: *snaps* Fine  
  
Day: *smiles* Here's part 4, have fun!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!" Makoto stormed down the hall facing Lunaria directly. His plans had been spoiled big time, and while they got the end result they'd been aiming for, it hadn't gone the way he had liked. The nightmare looked unphased. "I told you already I was acting on Lady Miaka's orders. And it got us what we wanted didn't it." She grinned and held up the chain with the second Keystone-half dangling off it. "I hope you didn't kill him in the process." Makoto growled. Killing Ken would be like adding insult to defeat. The emerald scout was his and his alone. Lunaria shrugged. "Yeah, he is alive spoken in technical terms. But his emotional state isn't all that good and its wearing down his physical health. I wonder what you guys put him through back there because all this exhaustion didn't come from my attack." "As long as the healers can take care of it, it'll be fine." Makoto said. Lunaria grinned. "Alright, I'll be on my way then. Miaka will be waiting for me anxiously." And with that the nightmare vanished in the shadows, leaving Makoto by himself. The twilight drake growled frustrated and marched down the dark corridor. Time to pay his little Chosen a visit.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The first thing Ken registered when he woke up was a splitting headache. The second was that he was in an unfamiliar surrounding with his hands chained up above his head. He blinked trying to clear his foggy mind. Wherever he was this didn't seem good. 'I have to get out of here.' But that was easier said then done. He tried his shackles and learned that they wouldn't budge. "You'll find these chains to be quite resistant, Midori." Ken's head shot up. "Makoto?" Disbelief clear in his voice. The twilight drake chuckled and stepped into the light. "Yes, Midori, that would be me. Had a nice nap?" Ken frowned confused. "What's going on here?" Makoto leaned over him. "My dear little Midori. So naive at times." He fixed Ken with deep indigo eyes. "We, Lunaria and me, brought you here to get the Keystone from you. She succeeded marvelously I have to say, not one scratch." Ken stared at Makoto with wide eyes. "I... I don't understand... you betrayed our Kin?" Makoto laughed. "As we speak Lunaria is on her way to deliver the Keystone to Miaka. She'll release Saheal of his prison and then the Dark Kin will take over. It's done for Ken, just surrender to us now and I can see to it that you will get a good reputation connected to me." "Never," Ken hissed, his eyes narrowed. "betraying our Kin, how could you sink so low?!" Ken threw himself against his chains, straining to reach the traitor who had jumped back out of reach again. But as long as he stayed in this guise he could not get away, if he changed however, these chains would be way to large for his limbs. Ken closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, letting the magic run free through him. But instead of changing form a incredible electrifying wave washed over him, burning his nerves. He slumped over, gasping in pain. A low chuckle came from Makoto. "You'll find that your magic won't be any use to you in here. Lunaria put up these guards herself. Every attempt will cause you more pain." Once again he was right in front of Ken. "You might as well give up Midori. We have the Keystone now, Saheal will be released, and your friends do not know where we keep you." Ken bit his lower lip, trying to think of another way out. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head up. He glared at Makoto, betrayal clearly spelled on his features. His eyes widened though when Makoto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ken's. The younger one tried to pull back but Makoto had a good hold on him, not allowing Ken to move anywhere. When he finally pulled back Ken was out of breath and trembling. Makoto smiled coolly and backed out of the cell again. "Think about it Midori, it would be a waste to loose that bright spirit of yours."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miaka smirked as she took the Keystone from Lunaria holding it into the sun . "Beautiful. Now that we have the complete Keystone in our possession we can free Lord Saheal from imprisonment. You've done very well Lunaria." The nightmare smiled at the drake. "Thank you Lady Miaka." The redheaded woman nodded. "I take it that Makoto didn't get in the way?" Lunaria considered then shook her head. "No my Lady. He didn't get in the way, but it took some reinforcing from me to make him work with me. Afterwards he was questioning why I went to get the Keystone. Sometimes I wonder where he left his brain." "He is, however, glad that the Keystone is in our possession now, right?" Miaka asked, cocking her head. "I believe so," Lunaria answered, "his mind is more circling around that young scout though." "Do you think he might become an obstacle?" Lunaria grinned inwardly, she just loved it when arguments and conversations went the way she wanted them to. "Yes Lady Miaka, I do believe so." "Then take care of it." The Lady drake said in an icy voice. "Do I get permission to do so in any way I see fit?" the nightmare inquired tentatively. Miaka just nodded her eyes once more fixed on the Keystone. That was all the answer Lunaria needed and the nightmare excused herself in a hurry. Now she had to find a certain redheads dreams. She rubbed her hands together. This was going to be fun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya leaned on the railing of one of the palaces enormous balconies, watching the sun descend below the horizon. He wished Ken was here to see this, he was sure the young scout would have loved this view. But he was gone, abducted by that nightmare and Makoto, whom they had too late realized to be one of the Dark Kin. Aya cried out in frustration and hit the railing with his fist. The pain clearing his fogged mind. They had to break Ken out of there, before the Dark Kin managed to get to the Keystone from the emerald drake. If it wasn't for to late for that already. When the sun had totally disappeared and the stars were ruling the night sky Aya turned around and returned to his room and sat down on his bed. At the moment there was nothing he could do. In the morning, King Yuuto had promised, scouts would be send to look for the little drake like every day for the last week, but Aya had his doubts about their success. Lost in thought he didn't even realize when he drifted of into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Finally, I was about to think you'd never come to the realm of the dreaming. Aya turned, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was in a cave of some sort, unfamiliar and with an air of danger to it. I see your senses work just fine little red drake. Aya's eyes widened as a nightmare emerged from the shadows. How was this possible? The magic of the Kin was supposed to protect everyone within its sanctuary from any kind of foreign and harmful magic, how could this nightmare, which he had no doubt was the same that had taken Ken, come to him. The dream realm is my home. All nightmares are created here. You think some pitiful barriers can stop me to get wherever I want. Sentinel dreams are mine to go through and rule over. The nightmare send him, shaking her head in distaste. And yes, I am the very one that took your sweetheart from you. Aya narrowed his eyes warily, he didn't know what this supernatural horse was up to, but he wouldn't be caught off guard. The mare snorted and changed right in front of him, turning into a beautiful young woman. "I can't believe this, there I come all this way to help you find your loved one and the first thing that comes to your mind is an insult. I'm a nightmare not a supernatural horse." She crossed her arms. "It's like me calling you winged lizard. And if I came to hurt you, don't you think I would have done that by now? Geesh, grow up." Aya blinked startled. "Then why are you here?" She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell everything out for you. Why didn't I go to the oracle, he at least would have paid attention." She walked over to him and linked her arm with his. "Let's go see your sweetheart, I sense how you want to see that scout again." And with that she walked ahead, dragging Aya with her before he could say anything. "Memorize this well drake, for I'll show you this only once, understood?" She muttered. Aya just nodded, a small part of him wondering why he was doing exactly what the nightmare told him. "It's because I'm in control of this dream stupid. Here we are." She stopped at a large wooden door and waved her hand. With a soft creek the door swung open and a large room filled with silk, satin, and other valuable fabrics came into view. "This," she said with a satisfied voice. "are Makoto's chamber. This is the only place one can find him lately if he isn't with your little sweetheart. He's quite obsessed with that young hatchling." She dragged him deeper into the cave system and after a short walk they came to rest in front of an iron door. "And this is where the little scout is staying for the time being." Aya narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe you? Why would you show me this? It would be counter productive." She grinned. "On the contrary, Aya. We have what we wanted. The Keystone belongs to the Dark Kin now. This is why I tell you and I want you to do me a favor. You see, Makoto is becoming more and more irritating. Get rid of him for me when you go to fetch your little friend." Aya shook his head. "And why should I do that? I have more than enough reason to believe that this is a trap." Now she laughed, a haunting sound that send chills down Aya's spine. "That is where you're mistaken young redhead. You see, your friend is running out of time. It took a lot out of him when I wretched the Keystone away from him and Makoto's treatment isn't helping him either. He is worn, mentally and physically and he will die for sure if he won't get treated soon." With that she once again waved her hand and the iron door opened. Aya's eyes widened when he saw Ken, slumped over in a corner, his hands shackled together at the wrists over his head. He was bruised and bleeding from several small wounds all over his body. It was clear as day that he had been beaten violently. Even from the entrance Aya could hear him struggle for every breath. He took a step forward and the picture vanished. Now Aya was sitting on his bed in the palace and the nightmare sat on one of the windowsills. "You understand now, Aya? Time is running out for your little sweetheart and he won't make it if you don't come to get him." The nightmare looked him directly in the eyes. Aya clenched his fists. "And how am I supposed to do that?! I know where in the cave I have to look for him, but I have no friggin clue where the damned caves are!!" She rubbed her temples. "You aren't the brightest crayon in the box are you? Why do you think I showed you all this? Because I'm bored? Of course I gonna tell you where the caves are." Aya blinked as she hopped off the windowsill with a grace that he had not seen once in his life. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, a hand traveling down his shoulder. She leaned back and grinned at him. "Don't disappoint me," and with that she leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips before she vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya sat up wide awake. He knew where Ken was and he knew that he had to get there fast. Ken's life depended on it. It crossed his mind that the nightmare could have been lying to him, but he had the odd feeling that he could trust her, at least this time. What she had shown him was true and Ken was in really bad shape. Ignoring the time he jumped out of bed and went to wake the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria opened her eyes feeling very triumphant. There was no doubt that the drake would go to rescue the emerald scout that had captured his heart, and there was no doubt that Makoto wouldn't survive meeting Aya again. She whickered in amusement, sometimes she amazed herself. Everything was going perfect. Lady Miaka had the Keystone, Makoto would be gone soon and Saheal would be set free... That of course she couldn't let happen, Lord Kieno had given her very specific orders, and she was to follow them to the letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, you lazy bums!" Aya shouted into the bedroom, waking Brad and Yohji almost instantaneously. "Wha?" asked Yohji intelligently, "Aya, what's wrong?" "I know where Ken is. Hurry. We must hurry." "Aya!" Brad shot straight up, staring at Aya. The redheaded Weiss leader was glaring at them from the dooryway. "I know where Ken is," Aya repeated. "How?" asked Yohji incredulously. "A nightmare showed me," replied Aya, "And before you lecture me, I know that she was telling the truth. I do not know what tricks are up her sleeves though." Brad nodded his head, "Aya, go get the others. We must speak with Yuuto before we attempt to rescue your little drakeling." Aya nodded curtly, before stalking out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto grinned, entering his Chosen's current domicile. His adorable Midori-chan couldn't possible fight his will for much longer, and when Ken finally caved, Makoto would gloat his victory. "Good evening, Ken," the twilight drake knealt next to his prey. "How are we this evening?" Ken groaned, glaring at the other drake through swollen eyes. "Go to hell, Makoto," the emerald scout spat out. "Ah, ah, ah, little drake," drawled out Makoto, "play nice. It'll be much easier that way." "No," Ken said simply, turning away from his one-time chosen. "Fine then," Makoto grinned, taking out his cat-o-nine tails, "More fun for me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Weiss and Swartz entered the main hall, striding up to the main throne. The black drake curled up on the dias looked up at them, before transforming into his human form. "Have you found anything?" asked King Yuuto, brushing his long, black hair out of his face. He turned to the group with sharp, silver eyes. "Yes, my Lord," began Aya, moving away from the group, "I do not know what games the nightmare is playing at, but I now know where Ken is being held." "Is that so?" asked the Lord Drake, walking to look out the window. The rest of the group had been left at the door, "Why would she do something like that?" "Because, Lord Yuuto," Aya explained, "I believethat she and Makoto, though on the same side, do not like each other, and she wants me to kill him." "Something you'd do gladly?" asked the king. "He hurt Ken," was all Aya needed to say. Yuuto nodded, "Well, then I suggest you go and rescue him." "One more thing, My Lord," began Aya, hesitantly. Yuuto raised an eyebrow, signalling for him to continue, "they've already removed the Keystone from Ken's possession.I don't know." "Stop. Your mission will have two goals-first and foremost, retrieve the Keystone. We still don't know who the mastermind behind this is. Second, rescue that little scout of yours," Yuuto smiled at Aya, "This is a difficult task. The armory is yours. Take whatever you feel will help you. I have also contacted several pegusi. They will help take you there." "Thank you, My Lord."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We have to go to Greece!?" Aya nodded at Omi. "Yes, the nightmare said that the cave system we're looking for is in Greece." "It would make sense. There were many prisons inside caves back then. The Titans too were sealed in one," said Schuldig, yawning hugely. A soft knock on the door stopped their conversation and a young girl entered the room, "Lord Yuuto sends to tell you that the pegusi are waiting in the court-yard for you." Aya nodded and the girl left again, leaving them alone. The group looked at each other and then took their belongings. Nagi inhaled deeply as they stepped out on the court-yard. He eyed the pegusi and then looked back at the rest of the group. "Nothing against unusual travel, but, next time, can we go back to more common ways of travel. Like a plane?" Yohji chuckled and patted the youngest Schwarz member on the head. "Don't worry Nagi, how bad can it be?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
About thirty minutes later the group said temporary goodbye. As the winged horses took off Omi turned to Yohji. The oldest Weiss sat in the sand fingers digging into the white grains. To everybody's surprise Yohji hadn't taken the ride too well. "Yohji, are you okay?" The young boy asked, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Yohji nodded and drew himself to his feet. "I'm alright," he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why I panicked. I never had problems with height before." Schuldig cocked his head. "It could be the mer-blood. Now that you have your powers it is quite possible that heights will bother you." Yohji snorted and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like a string of curses. Omi chuckled and looked at the others. "Sooo...what do we do now?" "I suppose," began Schuldig, "that we might as well start at Olympus." "What, like with the gods?" asked Nagi, seeming intimidated. "No, Naginster, like with the elves who are powerful enough to play gods," corrected Schuldig. "Play? Don't you think people would have noticed?" Omi inquired. Schuldig chuckled. "Back then they didn't. Anything that was powerful scared people enough to make them either hate or worship it. The elves were just smart enough to make the people worship them." "I see," said Farfarello. "Is it the same with God?" Schuldig shrugged. "I really dunno Farfie. Mystical creatures like us don't think about higher powers that much since we ARE the higher powers." "Anyways," Aya broke in, "can we PLEASE go to Olympus! I would really like to find my lov- Ken before he dies." "Don't try to hide it Aya," said Yohji coolly, "We alread know all about it." Aya blushed slightly before catching himself. "So Schuldig, which way?" Schuldig frowned and looked around. "Uhm.... that away." He said pointing northwest. Omi looked in the direction Schuldig indicated, "I think I might possibly see it, but I'm not really sure." "Why did they drop us of here, if Mount Olympus is over there?" Crawford wondered. "Well, the elves are kinda secretive. They don't exactly like strangers." explained Schuldig. "But," Nagi asked, "wasn't Pegasus from Olympus?" "Your thinking like a human, Naginster," Schuldig chided the youth, "Think like a 'mythological' creature. How can there be a species of pegusi if there's only one?" "Yeah," agreed Nagi, "that would be a bit inconvienient." "Oooh, the chibi has his mind in the gutter today," commented Yohji. Nagi blushed. "But Schu," interrupted Crawford, "I thought you said you used to play with Hercules...why would you be a stranger?" "Hercules isn't a god, he's an immortal demi-god... elf .... whatever. So he hasn't much to say up in Olympus." Schuldig explained. "However, my knowing him might make it a little easier." "Knowing the son of Zeus might help you with what?" The seven assassins jumped as a smooth, melodious voice spoke up right behind them. "Um...hello Lady, Ma'am, Highness, Sir, Radiance..." stammered Nagi, startled by the womans appearance. "SIR!?" the gorgeous woman asked, offended. Aya merely put his head in his hands and shook it. Schuldig grinned. "Sorry!" The woman sighed, "What in Zeus's name are a drake, a gryphon, a part mer, three mostly humans and....who the hell are you related to?" "Who?" asked Schuldig. He was confused, as he thought Ken would have found all of the non-human blood in the group. "Blondie over there," The woman said, pointing towards Omi. "As far as I know, Artemis, he's human," said Schuldig, confused. "Well, that's not entirely accurate," began Aya, causing everyone to stare at him, "Ken was afraid to tell you, Omi, because of the way Yohji overreacted, but you're part elf." "Yes," said Artemis, "I sense his blood before any of yours. He is related to me somehow." Now everyone stared at Omi. Omi was just standing there, wide-eyed. "Elf?" the youth asked, before he fainted. "That was unexpected," said Yohji, hoisting the unconscious teen onto his shoulders, "Well, Lady Artemis, Ma'am, where to next?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Another one!" the woman yelled, pacing, "How in the world did you manage to get another child!" "Hera, dearling, calm down and be rational about this," the golden man pleaded. "No, Zeus, I am sick and tired of finding out you have more children out there!" "I promise you, honey, he's not mine," Zeus pondered, "Could be one of Ares? Apollo? Hell, even Eros has Gaia know's how many kids." Hera calmed down, glaring at her husband, "I must concede the point. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." "I take it that I can let them in then?" Hermes asked, getting up from his seat by the golden doors. "And, just so you know, he sure isn't mine." Before either of the two royals could say anything to his remark the young messenger god/elf had left. Hera looked at Zeus. "He becomes more and more of a smartass each day. He spends too much time tricking humans." Zeus patted his wife on the shoulder. "It's not like you can do anything about it. He's too old to be grounded anymore." Hera sighed. "It is unbelievable how much your kids turn out to be like you. Irresponsible, flirtatious, un-" She was silenced as Zeus leaned forward, kissing her deeply. That was when the door opened and a very distraught Hermes ushered in a group of seven mortal looking beings. Zeus blinked at the strange group and his eyes widened as he caught bits and pieces of their conversation. From what it looked like the tall one-eyed one was arguing with the younger blonde one about whether or not breakfast eggs tasted better with strawberry syrup or without. No wonder Hermes looked so disgusted. The discussion went on for a while until the tall redhead elbowed the tall one-eyed one, that caught him a glare from the other redhead. "That even sounds disgusting," muttered Ares from his seat. "Nobody asked you, dog-boy," Athena shot back, "I think it sounds absolutely wonderful." Omi's eyes went wide, "Finally! Someone who sees my side of things!" Athena smiled at him, "Yes, well...who are you?" "Oh, my name is Omi. Omi Tsukiyono." "My name is Athena," she laughed, stepping down towards the group, extending her arm, "Pleased to meet you all." "'Thena," Zeus growled warningly. The young woman laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, father, I know, I know." She returned to her seat, but not before winking at Omi and his friends. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Zeus boomed out, trying to be intimidating. "Oh, come on now," Schuldig said, "don't tell me you don't recognize me?" Another blonde looked Schuldig over, "Oh!" "Don't tell me you recognize it, Aphrodite," said Hera, disgusted. "He's like, ya'know Schuldig, like Hercules's friend!" Athena peered at the gryphon, "You know, I think she's right. That makes what, twice this millienum." Aphrodite hmphed and turned away from her sister, "Like, whatever," the 'Goddess of Love' said, tossing her hair over her shoulders. Athena rolled her eyes and ignored her sister, "So, what brings you and your odd assortment of...friends?...here?" Aya stepped forward, "We're trying to prevent the release of the Dark Drake Lord, Saheal." The room went silent. "I thought Lady Riallara was handling that," scorned Hera. "Mother," Athena chided, "we must hear them out. Go on, Drake." "Thank you," said Aya, "The Keystone, as you may or may not know, was split in half about fifteen years ago." "That much is ancient history!" scoffed Ares, "They got half of it, and Riallara's scout lost half of it." Aya glared the 'god', causing him to back down. "Ken did not lose the Keystone. However, there was an accident, causing him to be trapped in his human form. Recently, the Dark Lord's followers have been trying to release him. There was a...misunderstanding...between our group and another drake who, until recently, was travelling with us." "And you lost the Keystone?" Hera patronized Aya, "And you need us to help you get it back?" Apollo glared at his mother, "Honestly, I don't think the question is whose fault this is. Rather, I believe it is how do we prevent the Dark Lord from reappearing." "Indeed," spoke up his twin, "if I remember correctly, Riallara actually asked you for help." Hera glared at her children, but didn't say anything. "Yes, mother," said Athena, coldly, "If I recall, Riallara came to us, asking us for help in destroying the Dark Lord. She felt that her seal would one day weaken, and did not want to risk the Dark Kin obtaining the Keystone." Hera sniffed, "It was Riallara's problem. She should have been able to deal with it." "Like you managed to deal with Hercules?" asked Schuldig sweetly, "If I my memory serves me correctly, my dear old friend became immortal." Hera glared at the German, ignoring the group of interlopers. "How I deal with my personal problems is my business." "Well, we'd like to have a higher success rate than you," Schuldig spat out. Hera hissed, "Do not anger me, Gryphon," the 'goddess' warned, "My wrath is not a very survivable thing." "Hera," Zeus said, "Calm down. The Dark Lord is a threat to us as well as to Riallara." Rebuked, but still pissed, Hera backed down. "Athena," began Zeus, "You have my permission to use whatever means necessary, but find out how to stop the emergence of the Dark Lord." "Yessir!" Athena grinned, "Right away, sir! If you would just follow me, please?" she gestured to the others, leading them out of the main hall, "We'll have your little lost scout back to you in a jiffy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken opened his eyes, trying his best to get them to focus. He knew that Makoto was around somewhere, even though he could neither see or hear the other drake. He didn't have to wait long before the other made his presence known. "Good morning Midori-chan. Did you sleep well?" The voice was cold, nothing like the Makoto he once knew. Ken drew in a shuddering breath, but didn't answer. He had learned a day or so ago that he didn't have the strength or the will to talk. His wrists were throbbing, his mind was as if burnt out and his whole body was hot enough to make him feel on fire. All in all, Ken was about ready to give up. The feeling of a cold hand on his cheek made him shudder and he closed his eyes as cold fingers bend his head upwards, sending jolts of painful lightning down his spine. "I hope you're all energetic this morning lovely, because this will be a long day." Ken swallowed and ran his dry tongue over swollen chapped lips. When was the last time he had had water? Yesterday? The day before that? He didn't know. A sharp knock on the barred door made Makoto drop his prey,causing Ken to hiss in pain at the sudden movement. "What is it?!" The twilight drake snapped, clearly not happy about being interrupted. "Sir, we have reports about some intruders on the south gate." Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Intruders?" The guard opened the door and nodded, obviously ignoring the bloody heap on the ground that was Ken. "Yes sir, from what it looks it is one of the elves of Mount Olympus and a bunch of.... humans." "Humans? Are you telling me you can't take care of some pitiful humans?!" Makoto snarled. Ken's heart jumped to his throat. Were the others coming for him? Could they possibly know where Makoto's hideout was? He tried not to get his hopes up too high if this wasn't the case. No need for getting overly excited. Suddenly Makoto grabbed his collar, jerking him forward brutally and jarring his already burned and bruised wrists. "Don't get too elated, Midori-chan." snarled his once Chosen. "Even if this should be your friends and that obnoxious Star's Rising warrior, they won't get to you. They don't even know where to look." Makoto knealt down, staring into Ken's eyes, "You belong to me, and nothing is going to take you away from me." And with that Makoto swept out of the cell, locking the door behind him and leaving Ken in absolute darkness. Ken didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. Makoto was gone, but alone there was nothing he could do besides listening to his uneven breathing. Ken was fully aware that if no one was coming for him soon it would be the end. He would never give in to Makoto, and Makoto refused to let him be healed until Ken did so. It was a viscous cycle that was inevitably leading to his death. He didn't know how long it had been when the door opened again. Ken's heart sank as he thought about what Makoto would have thought up for him today. But instead of the twilight drake's voice another, unfamiliar one, spoke up. "By the gods, not even Hera has ever done anything like this in her wrath." As Ken wondered whom this voice belonged to he could feel cool, gentle hands on his cheek. "Ken, Ken can you hear me?" Ken opened his eyes as he heard Aya's voice more than he understood his words. They had finally come. With a click he felt the shackles around his wrist open and for the first time in a while Ken was able to lower his arms. It felt good, even though the returning blood set his arms on fire like he had just fallen into an acid tank. The next moment the collar around his neck was gone and the shackles that were binding his legs. Right away he sagged all the way to the ground but two strong arms caught him and hefted him off the ground. "Don't worry Ken-chan, we'll have you out of here in no time." Aya's voice was soothing him. Once more he felt hands on his cheek and forehead, cool and soothing. Then suddenly a weariness that had been building ever since he had been captured washed over him and he lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken! Ken! Wake up! Come on open your eyes!" Aya was frantic. He couldn't lose Ken now that he had finally found him. Apollo shook his head. "He's unconscious Aya. It's a miracle he's not dead after all that Makoto has done to him." Aya blinked at the elf. "Done...?" his eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that S.O.B.!!!" Apollo sighed. "Do as you must, but give Ken to me. He'd be too much of a hindrance in your fight with Makoto." Aya considered this and then handed Ken over to the 'god' but not without some reluctance. The blond elf took the much younger drake carefully and looked back at Aya. "We go from here as planned?" Aya nodded. "I'll join you at my Kin as soon as I have dealt with the little nuisance." Apollo nodded and backed out of the cell. "Be careful Aya, warrior of Star's Rising. I have the feeling that this little one will need you desperately once he awakens. And with that I mean, alive and in one piece." Aya muttered a reply before the door closed, leaving the red drake battle ready in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto whistled to himself, thinking happily of what he would do with his Midori-chan this time. It was so much fun, thinking of new and inventive ways to try and convince Ken that it would be better to join him than to fight him. It wouldn't take long now, Makoto was sure of it. He opened the door, grinning at the dark lump in the corner. "Oh, Midori-chan, wanna play?" No, I don't think I will, an unwelcome and familiar voice said in his head. Before Makoto could back out, a blizzard of ice shards erupted from the corner, slicing into the twilight drake's hide. Out of pure reflex, Makoto reverted to his draconic form, glaring at his adversary. Do not think I am so easily defeated, lizzard, Makoto hissed at the red ice drake, I am a Lord of Poisons, as you will soon find out. Makoto turned his own breath-weapon, a poisonous green smog, onto Aya, but the ice dragon froze the air. And I can be as cold and untouchable as Aurora Borealis herself. The Northern Lights? scoffed Makoto, as he and Aya circled each other, Of course, you are and ice dragon, are you not? So unfriendly.and, unlovable. Shut up, demanded Aya, refusing to attack prematurely, You think you are better for him? You know nothing of love, but only of possession. Ha! laughed Makoto, baring his teeth, It matters not. You will not be alive to go back to him, and I will retrieve him from wherever you have taken him. You are merely being cruel, by giving him a false hope for freedom. Without warning, Aya attacked, aiming straight for where he could cause the most damage-Makoto's throat. Makoto ducked under the red drake, but rather than be put off by this, Aya used it to his advantage. Twisting his body around, Aya sunk his teeth into the back of Makoto's neck and used his powerful claws to rip the other drake's delicate wing membranes to shreds. Makoto screamed, writhing frantically to dislodge the red drake. He managed to fling Aya off of him, but the red drake caught himself and mockingly hovered out of Makoto's reach. Makoto hissed angrily and narrowed his eyes. Unexpectedly, he coiled his hind legs and leapt, sinking his teeth into Aya's thigh. The red drake didn't even bother to scream, and instead slashed his forearms across Makoto's eye, leaving the twilight drake with only limited vision. Makoto released the other drake, and Aya utilized his breath-weapon, sending a shower of freezing air and ice shards down onto his enemy. Makoto did his best to keep the dangerous shards away from his softer body parts, but it was in vain. Aya settled down on the ground in front of the twilight drake, gloating over his broken and beaten opponent. Death is too much of a mercy for you, Aya glared at the drake, However, I will not risk you coming back to haunt us at a later date. Sayonara, Makoto of the Dark Kin. Once more, a blast of freezing wind and ice shards assaulted Makoto. This time, however, the storm did not let up until the twilight dragon was a pale blue ice scultpure. Snorting, Aya turned away from the frozen carcass of his adversary, and hurried back to his Kin. And to Ken.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The light shone painfully into Ken's eyes, but nevertheless, he forced them open. He heard familiar voices above his head-reassuring voices. But not the one he so desperately wanted to hear. "He's regaining concsiousness!" an excited, genki voice said, "Ken- kun, the healers say you're going to be fine!" Ken focused he eyes with no small effort, on wide blue eyes framed by blonde hair. Omi, his sluggish mind provided a name. "Omitchi, calm down!" laughed another voice, relief evident in his tone, "You're going to send him back to La La Land just to get away from your over-hyperness." Ken smiled weakly, closing his eyes. He was safe, and with family again. "Ken-kun?" asked Omi, worriedly. "He's fine," said a smooth feminine voice that Ken did not recognize, "Merely exhausted. After all, he was extremely ill when Apollo brought him back. While the drakes may have been able to heal his wounds and rid the body of infections, they cannot rebuild his energy stores with the same ease." "Okay," replied Omi, confused, "but it sure didn't look easy to me." "That's the point," Yohji said, and Ken could just hear the rolled eyes, "It was hard enough to keep him with us." "Oh!" Omi's voice responded, "Well, at least we still have him with us. I'll go tell the others. I know Nagi, at least, is worried." "Go on," laughed Yohji, "You just want some quality cuddle time with your little boyfriend. I'll stay with him until Aya gets back." The woman also laughed, "And I must give my respects to Lord Yuuto. Before my father sealed us away from mankind for so long, Yuuto and I were very good friends." "Okay, Athena," said Yohji, "Like I said, I'll stay with him." Omi giggled, "Yeah, but we'll send in Bradley to keep you company." "Brat," Yohji muttered, settling himself down next to Ken. The emerald scout could feel Yohji brush his hair back, soothingly, "You just concentrate on getting better, okay, Kenken? That's all we want you to focus on, just getting better." Secure, and in the presence of friends, Ken slept peacefully for the first time in a long, long time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya winced as the witch-doctor applied the poultice to his thigh, sucking all of the deadly poison from the red drake's body. It did hurt, but it was necessary or he'd lose at least a limb if not his life. An half an hour later the doctor said he was good to go and Aya walked out, searching for Ken. It didn't take him long to find the young scouts room, considering the small crowd that was sitting in front of it. "How is he doing?" asked Aya in a calm voice, but his eyes expressed the utmost worry. "The doctors said he's going to be fine." Nagi reported, arm around Omi's waist. Crawford looked absently down the hall. "We'll get an update on that soon." Omi turned and gave Crawford a weird look. "What do you mean?" That moment a healer walked around the corner, assessing the lot of them with compassionate eyes. "Are you friends of the Morning's Glory scout?" They all nodded in unison. The woman smiled gently. "Alright, my name is Kiva, I'm the head healer of Star's Rising. It's my responsibility to explain what exactly is going to happen with young Ken." Aya sat down next to Schuldig, looking at the woman expectantly. She dug her hands into her pockets. "Well, physically he will recover almost complet-" "Almost?!" Aya was out of his seat again. "What do you mean with almost?!" The woman didn't even wince at the outburst. "Yes, almost. His vocal chords have been badly damaged due to a magical collar I believe? In any case, the damage is irreparable." "Which means?" asked Yohji. "Which means," the healer said with an air of dignity, "that young Ken of Morning's Glory will never again regain his ability to speak." Silence fell over the hallway as the group tried to digest the news given to them. This turned out to be a bad day already. Omi chewed on his bottom lip. "Does Ken know?" Kiva shook her head. "With his mental instability, nobody dared to tell him yet. His soul is scarred badly and any further injury might cause suicidal behavior." Aya gritted his teeth. "I'll tell him." Kiva grabbed him by the arm. "Aya, don't. I won't allow you to upset the patient. At this stage any more stress might interfere with his recovery." Aya turned and glared at her. "Kiva, Ken is a lot stronger than you think. And besides, how would you react if your voice just wouldn't come back and weeks later someone finally decides to tell you that you'll never talk again?" The woman didn't reply, but neither did she let go of Aya's arm. "As for the suicidal behavior," he kept on, "it is very unusual for dra-" "But not impossible!" Kiva defended herself. Aya nodded acknowledging. "So if the desire for suicide should arise, wouldn't it be the Kin's way to accept that?" Everybody could hear the pain in Aya's voice as he said that last sentence, and Kiva stared at him with more than a little shock. Aya closed his eyes and freed himself from Kiva's hold. He nodded at the group and then entered Ken's room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was dark when he woke up. The surrounding was different but at the moment Ken didn't care, he couldn't see and he was disoriented. Panic bubbled up inside him and he clenched his fist into the sheets. Where was he and how had he gotten here? Suddenly light filled the small room and Ken sat up straight in bed, eyes wide. "Ken, are you awake?" Ken sighed relieved as Aya turned to his right and activated a magic light. The soft glow that filled the room relaxed the young scout immediately. He settled back into the pillows, breathing slowing down. He smiled at Aya as the redhead sat down on the edge of the bed. It came to a mild surprise to him as the Weiss leader smiled back. "Are you feeling better?" Ken nodded but tapped a finger to his throat. Aya nodded and then took Ken's hand in his own. The burn marks on the wrist were still an angry red. "Kiva, our head healer , gave us a final opinion ." Ken raised his eyebrow questioningly. Aya managed a half smile. "She says that you will recover from your wounds just fine, but..." Ken frowned as Aya trailed off, it was unlike the Weiss leader to be searching for words. Aya sighed and stared down at his hands that were still holding Ken's. "Kiva says that your vocal chords were too badly damaged. There is no way for you to get your physical speech back." Aya could feel Ken freeze up, every muscle becoming rock hard. The blue eyes were wide and he sat staring at the wall, unresponsively. "It's not as bad as it sounds, Schuldig will be able to teach you how to use thought-speech when in your human form." consoled Aya as he placed a comforting hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken on the other hand didn't feel like being consoled. In his mind, the last thing he needed now was somebody pitying him. Pushing Aya's hand away he turned around, his back facing Aya. He could hear the redhead sigh and get up. "We're outside if you need us Ken." The red drake closed the door behind him with a soft click and Ken drew in a shuddering breath. He knew it could have been worse, he could have lost an arm or a leg. He had been lucky to get away with some scars. But it still hurt. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting tears that were threatening to spill. He couldn't cry now, he needed to be strong. This wasn't over yet and it wouldn't be until Saheal was defeated. But still it did hurt to know that he would never be able to talk to another person the normal way again. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he drifted off into a light sleep or that Aya returned later on to sit beside him, watching over him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria laughed over the frozen carcass she found. That little red drake more than met her expectations. She circled the blue drakesicle, admiring Aya's handiwork. Did that red drake even have the guts to rip Makoto's wings to shreds? Are you quite finished gloating over your little prize? The nightmare spun, smirking at the dull silver drake in the door. "No, not yet. I really didn't like this little annoyance." Perhaps, said Miaka haughtily, But I would have preferred to not lose the scout. "Oh?" asked Lunaria archly, "I didn't think he'd interest you at all." Pervert, the silver drake spat out, I don't believe you. But I do know that Riallara cares for for him a lot. The nightmare rolled her eyes, "Sadist. Honestly, Lady Miaka, sometimes I think you don't care at all about finesse." The other hissed, Watch yourself, Lunaria. Lunaria backed down, "I'm sorry, m'Lady. I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal." The drake calmed downed, It will be alright. After all, once Lord Saheal is released, I will be able to have anything and everything I want. Lunaria smiled. "Of course," the nightmare agreed, "everything and anything that your heart could desire. The full moon is in what? One week?" Two weeks. And until then, we keep a low profile, Miaka corrected her, We can find that scout after Saheal is released. I will not risk them discovering our hideout until then. "Wise," commented Lunaria, "After all, too many would-be rulers have fallen because they couldn't keep quiet about their plans." Miaka nodded, Yes. We will not fail as others have.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken: *scribbling furiously*  
  
Moon: *looks at Day* That was a good idea. I like torturing any of the guys.  
  
Day *grins* Who? Me? *innocent eyes* I'd NEVER do something like that.  
  
Ken: *holds up a sign* The HECK you would!  
  
Day: O_O  
  
Moon: *chuckles*  
  
Ken: *holds up another sign* What the hell is this anyway?! Me not being able to talk?! Who do you take me for?  
  
Day: *eyes narrows* I think someone needs to be disciplined  
  
Yohji: *spits out his drink, laughing* Excuse me?  
  
Day: *dragging Ken off* Time for special training  
  
Ken: *holds up a big sign while struggling* HELP!!!!!!! 


	5. Key to Darkness 5

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language)  
  
Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending  
  
Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?)  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
The Key to Darkness Part5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Day: TADA!!!!!!!!!!! We're back!!  
  
Moon: ACK! *falls over in her chair* DAYSTAR!!!!! Scaring away the readers is NOT gonna make us popular!!  
  
Yohji: So Ken.... how was training?  
  
Ken: *sign* Don't ask.  
  
Aya: *narrows eyes*  
  
Moon: *sighs* You ready to keep going?  
  
Day: *nodnodnod*  
  
Weiss & Schwaz: *shake heads*  
  
Day: Who asked you?  
  
Moon: Exacticaly. Let's go on.  
  
Day: YAY! Part 5 commin' up!  
  
Weiss & Schwarz: *group groan*  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
No, no, no! Ken, you're not even trying to project! Schuldig ranted. At first, he'd been almost hyper-enthusiastic about teaching Ken, but that had been three days ago. Before he found out how stubborn Ken would, subconsciously, be.  
  
Ken glared at the telepath. He was trying! But it was so damn hard. He just couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Stop it, Ken. Don't give me that crap, Schuldig said, somewhat harshly, You can do this. Hell, you managed to live as a human for fifteen years without any connection to your Kin at all. Do you mean to tell me that you're going to give up?  
  
Ken's glare intensified even more as he crossed his arms. That had been a different matter, and yeah he had been able to live for 15 years but then Aya had to save him from committing suicide.  
  
Schuldig's eyes widened. You WHAT?! That's isn't funny Ken, don't even joke about that.  
  
Ken turned his head away from Schuldig, fuming. He hadn't imagined his lessons to be like this. The German gryphon proved to be a lot more impatient than even Aya.  
  
Don't you even think it! Comparing me to a drake. For your information, gryphons have a lot more style than you flying lizards. Schuldig huffed. The lesson is over for today, I'll try again once you get over that stinking attitude of yours.  
  
The German rose and turned his back towards Ken. The young scout was busy glaring holes into the redhead's spine. I have a stinking attitude? What about you and yours? I swear, gryphons can be so hypocritical!  
  
The German stopped midstep and whirled around, grinning. "Was about friggin time you got the hint."  
  
Ken blinked, anger forgotten. Then a grin spread across his features and he nodded at the german gratefully Thank you Schuschu. You're the best.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And we meet again!"  
  
Aya's dream self jumped at the familiar voice that drifted all around him. He turned around trying to spot the nightmare before she could jump at him. The maneuver turned out to be useless as he found himself face to face with the dark-haired woman and he jumped of surprise anyway.  
  
"What do you want this time?" he asked venomously.  
  
She crossed her arms. "Well, a 'Thank you' would be nice. After all if it hadn't been for me your little loverboy would be dead now."  
  
Aya snorted. "I see it as a making good for abducting him in the first place."  
  
The woman laughed and shook her head. "Little stupid drake, it wasn't him we were after, it was the Keystone. The scout was just, to his regret, attached to it."  
  
Aya didn't say anything and just kept glaring at the figure.  
  
The nightmare tsked. "Such hostility, and here I am, wanting to tell you where and when Saheal is going to be released."  
  
Aya blinked. "You what?"  
  
"You heard me," she said with a smug smile. "Don't tell me you don't want to know."  
  
Aya growled. "How am I supposed to trust you, this could be a trap."  
  
"Uh huh, sure, like the last hint I gave you was a trap as well, right?" She pointed out, pouting.  
  
Aya sighed in resignation. She had a point, but trusting an enemy was foolish.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sakes," the nightmare began, "we're not enemies. Not really, anyway."  
  
"But you're a nightmare. Traditionally, nightmares are..."  
  
"Screw tradition," she said, losing her patience, "Look, my Lord Nightstallion Kieno doesn't want Saheal to be released. But, we have very little power in the world of the waking."  
  
"You had enough power to kidnap Ken," Aya protested.  
  
"Yes," the nightmare resumed her explanation, "but after that-and getting the Keystone for Miaka-I was exhausted and slept for two days straight."  
  
"Then why bother getting the Keystone for this Miaka person anyway?" asked Aya. If Ken's suffering had been for nothing....  
  
"So that I didn't blow my cover!" the nightmare exclaimed, "Honestly, aren't you supposed to be intelligent or something? So anyways, are you going to listen, or not?"  
  
Aya glared, but sat down on the sofa that suddenly appeared in the dreamscape for no apparent reason other than it was convenient.  
  
As quickly as possible, the nightmare explained the situation, and where to find Miaka's hideout. Aya listened intently, determined to finally get rid of this threat and be done with it.  
  
"There is one more thing, though," Lunaria, as the nightmare identified herself, said.  
  
"What's that?" asked Aya, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what the protection is. I have been trying for a long time now-a century, if not longer. Miaka is no fool. But, my time here is short."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Aya asked.  
  
Lunaria laughed, "Because, silly drake, you're about to wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
AYA! Aya, guess what I learned! Ken's voice echoed through his head.  
  
Not so loud, baby drake! Schuldig admonished the scout.  
  
Sorry! Ken said, in a tone showing he wasn't really sorry in the least.  
  
Aya opened his eyes, waking up in time to see Ken burst through the door of his room and launch himself on the bed. Aya sat up, giving Ken enough room to land safely.  
  
"I take it Schuldig finally got the technique through your thick skull?" asked Aya dryly.  
  
Ken mock-glared at the red drake. Whatever.  
  
Aya laughed, "Don't be like that, Kenken."  
  
Ken's answer was to stick his tongue out at Aya. In the doorway, Schuldig rolled his eyes. "I did my job Fujimiya. It's your responsibility that he doesn't fool around with his new skill."  
  
And with that the redhead German left, leaving Ken sitting on Aya's bed. The scout bounced happily up and down. It's so cool that I can talk again.  
  
Aya snorted but couldn't hide a grin. "It's good to see you happy again."  
  
The redhead's expression saddened as he reached up and gently brushed his fingers over the scar on Ken's neck. Ken blinked, confused about Aya's reaction.  
  
Aya, what-  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have been there a lot sooner." Aya drew Ken into a tight hug, almost crushing the smaller framed drake, "I promise that I'll keep you safe from now on."  
  
Ken was still, not knowing how to react to this sudden outbreak. Aya?  
  
He felt a hand on his chin and looked up gazing into deep violet eyes. "Ken, as long as you'll have me, I'll be with you. That I promise you on my honor as a warrior of Star's Rising."  
  
Before Ken could comprehend Aya's promise and come up with a reply, Aya lowered his head and kissed Ken gently. Blue eyes widened as he felt the gentle contact and then something inside him broke free, setting of a wave of emotions. With no warning he threw his arms around Aya and held on fast like a drowning man would hold on to a rope.  
  
Aya, responding to Ken's body-language, pulled Ken closer and deepened the kiss. He could feel Ken tremble slightly and he broke away, looking down. "It's alright Ken."  
  
The scout looked up and smiled. Aya could see the tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Thank you Aya, I... I thought...  
  
Aya shook his head. "Don't worry Ken, you don't have to explain."  
  
Ken nodded and snuggled close to Aya, sighing relieved. He felt better now. It didn't matter as much anymore that his voice was gone, or what he had been through less than a week ago. Aya had promised to protect him, and Ken had a feeling that only Aya could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, Kenken finally got the hang of your little trick?" asked Yohji lazily. He, Bradley, Schuldig, and Farfarello were all relaxing in one of the Kin's lounge areas.  
  
"Yeah," said Schuldig, "how did you know?"  
  
"He's loud," commented Farfarello.  
  
Schuldig chuckled. "That he is."  
  
Unexpectedly, Brad sat straight up, dislodging Yohji from his relaxed position of leaning against the American.  
  
"Brad?" the blonde playboy asked, confused.  
  
"Something.happened? Is happening? Will happen? I don't know.Miaka and.Athena? Fighting. And a silver drake's heart," Brad stared off into the space in front of him, "A blade of Ice.melting? No, freezing fire. And Ken."  
  
"A vision," Schuldig explained to Yohji, before turning to Brad, "Ken what? What is it?"  
  
"Is that.? No, I don't think.but it could be. A Queen in diamonds? And Omi, in Athena's chariot? At least, that's what I think it is." Brad blinked and shook his head, returning to the real world. "Did I go off there?"  
  
The other three nodded, "Do you remember anything?" asked Schuldig.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't really," Brad reclined against the chair, Yohji taking his lounging position next to him. "Did I at least make any sense?"  
  
"No," replied Yohji, resting his head on the precog's lap, "not really."  
  
"Schuldig?"  
  
The telepath shook his head, "Nope, sorry. Except I think Saheal is going to be released. I think you saw him and Athena fighting, but nothing else made any sense."  
  
Brad sighed, "I absolutely hate that."  
  
The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So the nightmare is really on our side after all? Ken snorted, curled up against Aya's side. Forgive me if I'm not quite ready to forgive her yet.  
  
I don't really blame you, replied Aya. The pair were in their natural, draconic stated. I'm not ready to yet, either.  
  
Anyway, began Aya, like I was saying, apparently this Miaka drake is the main force behind the Dark Kin. It seems she and Saheal were lovers.  
  
Miaka.Miaka. Ken thought, The name sounds familiar. I feel as if I should know it.  
  
She doesn't seem too nice, Aya rubbed his head against Ken's, I wish I knew how she figured into this. I, too, feel as if I should know her. There are not that many silver drakes.  
  
Silver? Ken said, raising his head suddenly, Riallara's a silv.I know who Miaka is!  
  
Who is she, Ken? asked Aya, worriedly.  
  
She's Queen Riallara's sister. I never met her personally, but I did have to study some history.  
  
But that would make her a Royal, Aya's voice sounded distraught, Royals are powerful.  
  
Saheal was-or is-a Royal, too, Ken reminded his new Chosen.  
  
We need to go see Lord Yuuto.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The two couples in the lounge were still trying to piece together Brad's vision, when Aya, followed closely by Ken, went racing through the group.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of them, the group followed the pair, into the Lord of the Kin's private quarters. There, they interrupted Yuuto's and Athena's chess game.  
  
"What's this?" asked Lord Yuuto, sounding angry, "Look, I know we've got a serious problem on our hands, but there are still some protocols to follow." He got a good look at Ken, standing next to Aya, "You must be the scout I've heard so much about. But nothing anyone's said mentioned a woeful lack of manners."  
  
Amazingly, Ken held his temper in check, Lord Yuuto, I must apologize for our rude behavior, but we felt it could not wait.  
  
"Everything can wait, drakeling. What's the big deal?" Yuuto looked like he was losing his patience.  
  
"Lord Yuuto, we believe we know who is leading the Dark Kin," Aya spoke up, taking his lord's focus off of Ken.  
  
That caused everyone to snap to attention.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Yuuto, eager now.  
  
She, began Ken, is the Silver Miaka.  
  
Yuuto hissed, "Riallara's sister?"  
  
We can think of no other.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Yohji, looking from one to another.  
  
"That makes some sort of twisted sense," began Yuuto, "My understanding is that Miaka was highly upset by Saheal's banishment."  
  
And isn't she older than Riallara? asked Ken, To me, that's all ancient history. Unfortunately, I don't have first hand experience.  
  
"But I do," sighed Yuuto. "Miaka will not be an easy foe to defeat. She is very good about keeping her weaknesses hidden, and hidden well."  
  
"Can somebody please explain what's going on here?" asked Schuldig, exasperated.  
  
The three drakes blinked and turned to the group of assassins at the door.  
  
"Sorry," said Yuuto, taking the lead, "According to Aya and the scout,"  
  
My name is Ken, by the way.  
  
Yuuto glared at the interruption, but continued anyway, "They feel they know who the leader of the Dark Kin is. Her name is Miaka, and she is Riallara's sister."  
  
"How would Aya know that?" asked Farfarello.  
  
Aya explained about his dream, and how he felt the nightmare was telling the truth. That took a while, and then they had to try and decide what to do. Omi and Nagi joined them when Schuldig sent a teleapthic call for them.  
  
"Wait a minute," began Athena, when they seemed to reach a dead end, "I seem to recall.Can one of describe Miaka and Saheal for me?"  
  
"I can do that," said Yuuto, speaking up, "I knew them both as young drakes. Miaka is silver-but not a true silver. Riallara's the true silver. Miaka is kind of like a dull version of her younger sister. Her eyes are gold. Saheal is white. I know, that seems kind of odd, but it's true. He has grey eyes. Why?"  
  
"I think," Athena said slowly, "that we need to go visit my sister."  
  
"Why?" the group chorused.  
  
"Because, many, many years ago, my dearest sister Aphrodite, had a couple of drakes come to her with an odd request, matching those descriptions," Athena explained, "I don't know if it will have any relevance to our problem now, but."  
  
"We should definitely check it out," said Yuuto. "Unfortunately, I am too busy running my Kin to go out. My advisors are already upset at the amount of help I've given you already. Aya, I think I can trust this with you?"  
  
Aya nodded, expression harsh, "Yes, I think you can. Athena, can you get us back into Olympus? I think a talk with your sister would be quite salutory."  
  
Athena smiled, "Yes. In fact, I may be able to use this to help us. If my family is in any way, shape, or form involved in the release or whatever of the Dark Lord, then we have to make amends."  
  
"I'm feeling better about this already."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya, why can't I go, too? asked Ken, plaintively.  
  
Aya sighed and sat down next to his lover, "Because, Kenken, you're not quite healed yet. You're still weak, and you know it." Aya placed his hand under Ken's chin, forcing the emerald drake to look at him, "I'm not trying to be mean, Love. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."  
  
Ken sighed, and looked down at his lap, I know, but-  
  
"We'll only be gone for a little while. Hardly even a day. And Yohji will still be here. So will Brad, Farfarello, and Nagi," Aya tried to console the younger drake.  
  
I know, but.  
  
"No buts, Love. We'll be back before you know it, and then we'll finish up this little unpleasantness and get ourselves back home," Aya kissed Ken's forehead, "Now you be a good little drakeling, and do what Uncle Yohji tells you to."  
  
AYA! Ken shouted at the red drake's retreating back, Aya, you take that back!  
  
"See you tomorrow, Kenken."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Athena led the group through the semi-familiar halls of the Olympus Manor. She had sent an owl ahead earlier to let them know they were coming, so Hermes was already waiting for them at the gate.  
  
"So, you honestly think Aphrodite did something?" the Messenger asked, "I mean, I know she's an airhead, but she's not evil."  
  
"We think it may have been accidental," Omi explained, looking towards Aya for confirmation.  
  
Aya nodded, "We're at dead ends and running out of time. Every lead possible, we'll take."  
  
Hermes looked dubious, "Okay, if you say so. Well, here's the Main Hall."  
  
Athena nodded, walking forward.  
  
"You mean this isn't already resolved?" asked Hera from her throne, "I thought you said you could handle this, Athena."  
  
"No, Mother," replied the Goddess of Wisdom, "What I said was that I could handle rescuing the lost scout. This is a different matter entirely, and we need to speak to Aphrodite."  
  
"Like, I'm right here," said Aphrodite from her traditional spot, "Like, duh!"  
  
"Aphrodite, Ma'am," began Omi, stepping forward a bit, "We were wondering if you remembered a pair of drakes from several centuries ago. One was a female, false silver, and the other was a white male."  
  
"Lemme think." Aphrodite, considered it a moment, "I like, so totally know who you're, like, talking about. It's like, Mia and Saheal, right? They were like, so totally the perfect couple, and were like, so totally romantic that I, like, just had to, you know, like, help them."  
  
She, like, said 'like' seven times! Schuldig commented to the others in the same valley girl accent, barely containing his laugher.  
  
"Romantic?" asked Aya, ignoring the telepath, "What was so romantic."  
  
The Goddess rolled her eyes, "Like, they were all ya'know, like, 'I've given her my heart emotionally, I'd like to do it for real.' They were, like, sooooo cute and stuff."  
  
"What did you do?" demanded Athena, losing her patience.  
  
"I like, switched their hearts and stuff. I thought it was way cute."  
  
"We got the point," said Schuldig, crossly, "Is that all?"  
  
"That's enough," said Aya, standing rigidly, "That's more than enough. But, I know what we need to do now, to get rid of her."  
  
"What?" asked Athena, getting the feeling she was not going to like the answer.  
  
"We have to kill them, both, at the same time."  
  
"We have to what!?" asked Schuldig, "Are you serious?"  
  
Aya nodded, "We need to get back to the Kin to make our plans."  
  
Athena nodded, "Yeah. But it's too late now. We can leave in the morning."  
  
Zeus nodded, breaking into their private conversation, "Yes, you must stay the night. Besides, I'd like to finally try and figure out who the blonde belongs to."  
  
"Hey!" protested Omi, but he was ignored as several servants came to show them to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was dark. Ken did not like the dark. There was no telling what was there that he couldn't see. It didn't matter that he knew he was in Star's Rising, among other drakes who would protect him. It was dark. What if the possible threat snuck past them?  
  
Ken took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart. He was safe. He knew he was safe, so why was he so damn scared. The small drake craned his head around, trying to look around. It felt like the walls were caving in on him, and he could breathe.  
  
What if Makoto came back? What if.what if it had all been a dream, and he was still in Makoto's caverns? Oh, God, he couldn't stand it. He screamed. And he kept screaming until a bunch of people rushed into his room, and pressed a point on the back of his neck, making him fall into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yohji cradled Ken's unconscious body, wondering what had set the younger assassin off. As far as the drakes could tell, there hadn't been any unusual movement in or around the room to set him off.  
  
Ken had woke them all up with his screaming. He sounded as if someone were trying to kill him. But there was nobody in the room, and Yohji and Brad were rooming right next door. Surely they would have been aware of any intruders.  
  
Kiva straightened up, and removed her hand from Ken's forehead. Yohji looked at the Healer questioningly.  
  
"He'll be fine. It was being alone in the dark that set him off like that."  
  
"The dark?" asked Brad. The precog was sitting next to Yohji on the bed.  
  
Kiva nodded, "Yes. Sometimes, trauma can leave a person with an unexpected phobia. Sometimes, something as simple as a smell or color can set off a panic attack." The healer sighed, "I get the impression that Ken was kept in the dark a lot."  
  
"He was fine with Aya, though,' Yohji protested.  
  
"Yes," the Healer said, "but Aya is someone he knows and trusts. I don't think he can be left alone in a dark room."  
  
"We can stay here with him," said Brad, surprising Yohji, "Neither of us may be his lover, but we are friends."  
  
Kiva pondered this, and then nodded, "I was going to ask you to, anyway. I'd rather not leave him alone."  
  
Yohji looked at her incredulous, "You don't think that he'd commit.that's crazy!"  
  
The healer shook her head again, "No, Aya was right about that. But he's still hasn't regained his full strength. That will take a while. Just in case he needs anything, you know?"  
  
Yohji nodded, "Okay, I'll buy that. Like Bradley said, we'll stay with him tonight, and Aya will be back in the morning."  
  
The healer stood up, and left the room, "Very well. I'm going back to bed, and I suggest you two get to sleep, as well."  
  
Yohji looked at the pathetic drake curled up in his lap and nodded. After Kiva left, the blonde brushed his fingers through Ken's hair, "It's okay, Kenken. I'm here for ya'"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Schuldig was highly amused. Both Omi and Athena were staring at the space directly in front of them, and refused to look anywhere else. The German telepath looked over at Aya and saw that he, too, found some amusement in the situation.  
  
Zeus had given them permission to use every resource available to them, to help them defeat Saheal, and then, deciding he couldn't stand it anymore and went to find out who Omi's closest elven relative was.  
  
As it turns out, Weiss's boy genius was descended from the Goddess of Wisdom. And now, neither of them knew what to say to the other. And Schuldig was getting a kick out of bugging Omi telepathically.  
  
So, Omitchi, how does it feel to be related to a Goddess?  
  
'Shut up, Schuldig,' the blonde thought, knowing the German would read his thoughts, 'Now is not the time.'  
  
I disagree. I think this is the best time. It's not every day a Japanese boy realizes he's actually Greek.  
  
'Leave me the hell alone,' Omi thought sullenly. He had just received a huge, huge shock, and the last thing he needed was a nosy German screwing around with his mind.  
  
Nah, said German replied, still teasing, I don't think so. I mean, is that any way to talk to your elders? Why, when I was your age, I-   
  
"Aya-kun, make him stop!" Omi surprised the group by yelling.  
  
"Make who stop what?" asked the redhead, though he clearly knew what the German was doing to the younger boy.  
  
Omi glared at them, "No fair!"  
  
Athena looked at her great to the many times grandson, "Why don't you just fry them or zap them or something? You are at least part elf."  
  
The young blonde looked at her in shock, "You mean, I could do that?"  
  
The Goddess shrugged, "Why not? I mean, it could take a little instruction, but I'm sure I could teach you at least basic levin bolts before we actually go up against the Dark Lord."  
  
"Really?" Omi looked hyper-excited at the prospect, "That would be soo cool!"  
  
"Omi?" asked Aya, confused at the sudden change in the blonde's behavior.  
  
"Well," the genius began, "Everyone else has super powers, even Yotan. It's about time I learned some, too, don't you think?"  
  
Schuldig began to laugh. He laughed so hard, that he couldn't speak and had to resort to telepathy, The bishonen is jealous! How cute! The gryphon stopped laughing, however, when Athena hit him with a levin bolt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Brad was waiting for them when they arrived. All merriment died at the serious expression on the American's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Omi, "We figured it out, and we think we have a pretty good chance at defeating them."  
  
The precog sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "There was a problem last night."  
  
"What kind of problem?" asked Aya, a sinking feeling in his guts.  
  
"Ken.well, it seems that Ken has developed a phobia," Brad looked anywhere except at Aya, "Yohji's with him now."  
  
"What kind of a phobia," asked Aya harshly.  
  
"He's afraid of the dark, it seems."  
  
Aya cursed under his breath and raced towards his room, leaving the others alone in the hall.  
  
"It's not your fault, Brad," Omi tried to console the American.  
  
Brad nodded absently, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was better than I thought it would be."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken sat in the window of their shared room, knees drawn up to his chest, when Aya walked in. The red drake stood in the door, just watching his Chosen.  
  
They told you didn't they?  
  
Aya almost jumped when Ken talked to him, not even bothering to turn around. He sighed and dropped his coat on the bed.  
  
"Of course they told me Ken. They are worried because you're their friend."  
  
Ken turned and looked at Aya, a fake smile on his face. I must have scared them shitless. The smile faded. Aya, what's wrong with me?! I never was scarred of the dark before! I don't understand why I just snapped like that!  
  
Strong arms embraced him and held him close. "It is alright lovely. After what you've been through, I would have been surprised if there would have been nothing left of that at all."  
  
Ken snuggled close to Aya, eyes closed. Thank you Aya.  
  
Aya smiled and held Ken close until the younger drake fell asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The full moon is at its highest. Lunaria turned and looked at Miaka. Whatever you have to do Lady Miaka, this is the best time.  
  
The silver drake nodded and brought her attention to the rock formation in front of her, then she moved in between the rocks, out of Lunaria's sight. The nightmare danced on her hind legs, wondering what was going on.  
  
For the longest time nothing happened but suddenly dark clouds covered the moon and the ground started to shake.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He didn't know what had woken him, but the moment he had come to full awareness Ken knew that something was wrong. Not only was there this pressing feeling but also was Aya not in bed anymore. Ken looked around in the darkness and swallowed a lump of panic that was tightening his throat.  
  
"Don't worry love, I'm right here."  
  
Ken turned around in bed and relaxed as he saw Aya's silhouette standing by the window. The moon shone bright enough to illuminate the red drakes face and Ken could clearly see the worry lines.  
  
Aya, I can feel something is happening. Is it-  
  
The door flew open and the rest of the troupe stormed in, Yohji in the lead. Schuldig was close behind, green eyes wide in dibelieve. "Can you feel this?! Could it be-?!"  
  
"It's Saheal. He's being released." Aya said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"It is a full moons night." stated Nagi.  
  
Ken nodded. It has begun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lunaria couldn't help but stare. She would've thought the infamous Dark Lord would have been a black, or at the very least, a grey drake. Not white.  
  
Miaka, love, I knew you would come through for me!  
  
Of course, Lord Saheal, Miaka replied, rubbing her head against the white drake, After all, you promised me that we would rule the world.  
  
And I intend to keep that promise, Saheal said, before disengaging himself from the silver drake. A nightmare? Miaka, you've done well.  
  
My Lord Saheal, said Lunaria, approxiamating a bow, I am beyond honored to meet you.  
  
The white drake changed into his human form, nodding, "Of course you are, Lady Nightmare."  
  
Miaka and Lunaria also changed into human forms, Lunaria staring at the Lord Drake. In his human form, Saheal had long white hair and narrow grey eyes, looking more like a snow fairy than the feared Dark Lord. But he still had an aura of menace about him that snow fairies simply didn't have.  
  
"Impressed?" Saheal asked.  
  
Lunaria grinned at him, "Oh, yeah. It's such a shame that you're already taken." The nightmare sighed, "But that's the life of a nightmare, I suppose."  
  
Saheal smiled, a cruel, uncaring smile. "I couldn't say, I never had the chance to get to know a nightmare. Yet."  
  
"We'll have time for that later. Come Saheal, you must be exhausted, let me show you were we stay." Miaka hooked her arms into his.  
  
Saheal looked down at the silver drake. Jealousy doesn't become you my love. He smiled. "That is a nice offer Miaka, but I think I will pass. Right now I have something that I have to do."  
  
Miaka smirked. "Let me guess. It wouldn't have anything to do with the Kin of Morning's Glory, now would it?"  
  
Saheal pulled his lady closer. "My Miaka, you know me too well don't you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken! KEN! KEN DAMNIT! Get back here!"  
  
Ken didn't even think of going back, or even stopping. Yohji, I can't! Now that Saheal is free he'll go for my Kin, I know he will.  
  
Yohji growled as Ken disappeared around a corner. With a curse he sped up and raced after the frantic drake, hoping that by some miracle he'd manage to stop the little scout. 'I can't believe how fast he is!'  
  
To Yohji's luck the miracle happened in the form of Schuldig as the German stepped around a corner, blocking Ken. Before Ken could dodge, Schuldig had him by the collar, pushing him against the wall.  
  
Yohji stopped as he saw that the German had his team-mate under control. The Japanese man decided to leave it at that, considering that Schuldig most likely had more of a clue what was going on than he had.  
  
Ken glared at Schuldig. What the hell did you do that for?! Let me GO!  
  
Schuldig narrowed his eyes. So you can get yourself killed? I don't think so. Do you ever use your brain, hatchling?! You're not for yourself anymore. You have a Chosen now, that loves you very much. And you have friends that worry about you. How do you think they'd feel if you just go and commit suicide? Use some common sense!  
  
Schuldig... Ken began, but was interrupted by Aya's arrival.  
  
"WHAT is going ON here!?"  
  
Ken's head snapped around as he heard the voice of his Chosen. Schuldig snorted and whipped Ken around, push-throwing him into Aya's arms. "Ask the little one. No one better than him to explain what's going on in his head."  
  
Aya glared at Schuldig's retreating back and then brought his attention back to the bundle in his arms. "What's this all about? And don't say it's nothing, I've never seen our gryphon this mad."  
  
Ken blushed, looking bashfully at his feet.  
  
"What?" asked Aya, "I don't think I caught that."  
  
Ken glared at Aya. I'm sick of waiting for Athena and Yuuto to decide what to do. I want to go out there and rescue my Kin. Saheal has been released, and you KNOW he's going to be after...  
  
"Yes, Ken. I know that. Yuuto and Athena know it too, but can't think of what to do about it." The redhead gently took the brunette's chin in his hand,forcing the drake to look up at him. "Ken, if you try going off after the Dark Lord on your own, you'll be killed. I-I don't want that to happen."  
  
Ken closed his eyes, resting his head on Aya's shoulder. I'm sorry, love. It's just, I-  
  
Aya pushed Ken's bangs back, kissing him on the forehead, "It's okay, Kenken, I do understand."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So what are we going to do, Yuuto?" asked Athena harshly, "I know we need to get rid of the Dark Lord, but I'm not sure there is all that much my people can do against him."  
  
"I don't know, Lady Elf," the Lord replied, pain in his voice, "I'm not sure there is much that can be done. I have sent word to the other Kins, and they all refuse to help, instead..."  
  
"Instead doing what?" Athena demanded, eyes hard.  
  
"Instead of trying to help us against Saheal, the other Kins have decided to hole themselves up away from his sphere of influence. They're afraid of what happened last time. And..."  
  
"And what?" Athena spat out, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
Yuuto sighed, "My advisors want to do the same. They are united behind me, and there is not much I can do."  
  
"You coward," the Goddess of Defensive War spat out, glaring at the Lord Drake, "You pathetic coward. No wonder you never had the courage to go ahead and ask Ria-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The goddess glared at the King of Star's Rising but didn't say anything for quite a while. Finally she glared at Yuuto, grey eyes sparkling fiercely. "As you wish Lord Yuuto. Hide in your Kin if this is what you wish, but I won't."  
  
Before the King could say anything to stop her, Athena had turned on her heels and stormed out of the throne-hall, robes flying behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken sat in the great hall, surrounded by the rest of his friends. It was easy to see for anyone just how nervous the young man was. Ken couldn't even sit still in his seat. He knew that Saheal was going to attack Morning's Glory but he also knew that he couldn't do anything until King Yuuto made a decision.  
  
Lost in thought Ken jumped about a mile high when suddenly the doors flew open and Athena stormed in, wearing heavy armor. "Get up and moving. We have a battle to fight."  
  
Ken ran over to the elven woman. "Yuuto will send warriors to save Morning's Glory?! How many and what kind?"  
  
Athena shook her head. "No Ken, you misunderstand. Yuuto is not going to help Morning's Glory. He has decided that he'll hide like all the other cowards."  
  
The goddesses heart fell as she saw the devastated expression on the young drakes face. Aya was behind him in an instant, wrapping a comforting arm around the young mans waist.  
  
"Do not worry Ken. I already talked to the other gods and they are coming as we speak." She placed a supporting but firm hand on his shoulder. "They'll help your Kin. I believe that we can beat Saheal, if we work as a team."  
  
Ken nodded and the others gathered around in a small circle.  
  
"She's right you know," said Yohji, "if we work as a team, we can do anything."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group erupted into the open air, Ken, Aya, and Schuldig in their natural forms, Farfarello on Schuldig, and the others on various pegusi.  
  
Desert? wondered Schuldig, Aya, from your description I was not expecting a desert.  
  
We're not quite there yet, Aya replied, as he and Ken led the group over the ocean.  
  
Ken's wings faltered, and he lost altitude before regaining his rhythm.  
  
Ken?  
  
He's already there, Ayan!  
  
Aya cursed, watching as Ken kicked his speed up to the max. He knew there was no way Schuldig or the pegasi would be able to follow a dragon- scout at top speed. Ken, slow down! You're going to lose us!  
  
Ken slowed down a bit, but continued to force the group to go at top speed. Without warning, the young drake dove into the water.  
  
What the- Schuldig said, Aya, Brad wants to know what that drakeling is doing.  
  
He knows what he's doing, Aya said, resignation in his voice, I just really wish I had a leash right about now.  
  
What do you mean, he knows what he's doing? asked Schuldig, watching Aya as the red drake prepared to dive.  
  
Morning's Glory is below sea level. explained Aya.  
  
Are you saying I need to get in there? Schuldig complained, eyeing the water suspiciously.  
  
YES Schuldig, we do. And... change to your human form, the entrance is pretty.... small. And with that the red drake, too, disappeared in the waves.  
  
Schuldig groaned mentally. Next time, someone has to elect a different leader. He is killing me. Farf, you go first so I can change.  
  
The Irishman nodded and dove off Schuldig's back, followed closely by Yohji. Schuldig sighed as he changed back into his red-headed human form and plummeted a little ungraceful into the water. Omi, Nagi, Crawford and Athena were behind him not even half a second later.  
  
This way, hurry. Said a blurr of red before it disappeared into the darker water.  
  
'How deep will we have to go? I'll run out of air first.' Omi's thought's reflected everybody's worry.  
  
Yohji, we need to get there fast. Water is your element, you must have an idea.  
  
No problem Schu. came from Yohji as the taller man was enjoying himself in his element. There is a pod of dolphin's headed this way.  
  
No sooner had the oldest Weiss spoken then they could hear the squeals of the approaching pod.  
  
The pod leader swam right up to Yohji, offering the blonde his dorsal fin, You wish to get rid of the Darkness, no? We will help you.  
  
Various pod members swam up to the different members of th group, and as soon as the human/gryphon/elf grabbed hold, they took off down the tunnel that Aya had gone into.  
  
'What a rush,' thought Omi, grinning. He could vaguely see the same expression on Nagi's face.  
  
The pod brought the humanoids up for air in one of the underground caverns. There they found Aya, using all of his weight to contain a squirming Ken.  
  
"Um...we're here," said Omi, getting the two drakes attention.  
  
'Bout time, said Ken, using the distraction to get away from Aya, Let's go!  
  
Aya sighed, before following his Chosen down another set of tunnels. The dolphins jumped the wall that was keeping them from following the drakes, and they all set off again.  
  
Careful! called back Aya after they had gone a bit, Waterfall coming up!  
  
What? was all Schuldig could get out, before they found themself freefalling several hundred feet.  
  
"AIIEEEE!" He could hear Omi and Nagi yell, as they found out that gravity, does indeed, work.  
  
Before they could get too far, however, they all found themselves swimming in a stationary column of water.  
  
That's one way of handling that, Yotan, was Ken's comment. Looking out, they could see Ken and Aya waiting for them at the base of the waterfall. Now hurry up and swim down here!  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes. He didn't even know he had done anything until Ken said he did. Whatever works, though. It took the group a few minutes to get used to swimming...downhill, but they eventually got it all worked out.  
  
Once they reached shore they dragged themselves out of the water, panting.  
  
"Oh God... I never.... never want.... to do this.... ever again..." complained Schuldig, wringing out his orange-red mane.  
  
"What happened to the dolphins?" asked Nagi as he rubbed Omi's back gently.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they returned to the open ocean as soon as the waterfall stopped." said Yohji, brushing some wet strands out of his eyes. He saw Ken talking with another green drake, but where Ken was a deep, emerald shade, this new drake was much lighter-almost yellow green. She was enthusiastically glomping his friend. Unexpectedly, Aya was calmly standing to the side.  
  
"Uhm... Ken, who is this you're talking to?"  
  
Ken turned as he heard Farfarello's voice. Huh? Oh, this is Rain. She's the daughter of my mother's cousin.  
  
"Okay," said Crawford, pushing his glasses up. "But Ken, didn't you say that Saheal was here already?"  
  
He is, he's in the palace. I managed to escape, but, some of his goblins must still be out there looking. He has almost everybody in the dungeon's. Rain spurted forth, looking around constantly, wings flared.  
  
Where are those few and how did they avoid capture? asked Aya.  
  
They fought back. Morning's Glory is a peaceful Kin, we have only a few warriors because Riallara's powers used to protect us. Rain closed her eyes. I wish I knew where they hide, I would like to help.  
  
We'll find them. assured Ken, looking at the others, Right?  
  
"Of course," said Athena, "The more help we have, the better our chances. But now, we need to find a hidden place where I can open a gate to summon my warriors."  
  
Aya nodded, Yes, we also need to find a way to get past that shield.  
  
Rain blinked, Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Miaka used a simple Seclusion spell. I managed to get Skye out by digging an underground tunnel.  
  
Where is Skye? asked Ken, looking around.  
  
He was injured, replied Rain softly, I hid him in the caves, beyond the willow forest.  
  
Ken nodded, The willow forest is as good a place as any to set up our base of operations. Let's go.  
  
Rain nodded and took off, soaring above their heads. This way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It took the group a while to reach willow forest and get everything settled. Soon it was decided that Athena would stay behind and get a portal up for her warriors to come through while in the meantime Schwarz and Weiss would go out with Rain, looking for the few warriors of Morning's Glory that had avoided capture. The drakes and Schuldig would look from above while the remaining five would cover as much ground from below as possible.  
  
This bites, as much as I like forests Ken, your Kin has way too many trees. I can hardly make out anything down there. Schuldig complained as he landed on one of the treetops.  
  
Ken was too busy zipping in and out of the canopy to even listen to the gryphon, yet alone providing an answer for his ranting.  
  
He is in his element now Schuldig. I doubt you can get through to him. Just make the best use of those sharp eyes and see if you can see some movement down there. remarked Aya hovering at a hillside, peeking into the many different caverns.  
  
Schuldig screeched his outrage but did as he was told. It turned out that he couldn't have chosen a better moment, for he managed to catch a glimpse of someone or something sneaking up on Omi and Nagi. With a fierce cry Schuldig went into a dive while warning the two boys on the ground. NAGI! OMI! Behind you!  
  
The two boys turned just in time as two goblins jumped out of the underbrush, wilding large swords at the boys. The from all around more and more goblins appeared, closing in on the two.  
  
'Shit.' Schuldig struggled to get to the two but the trees were to close together to let the huge gryphon pass. To the boys luck Aya suddenly appeared, his icebreath dealing some losses to Saheal's minions. Even so, Aya's breath-weapon, Omi's levin-bolts, and Nagi's telekinesis were no match for the horde of goblins attacking the three.  
  
Need some help? asked an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Aya turned just in time to see an black warrior dive at some goblins from a tree.  
  
A drake's help is always appreciated, Aya responded before freezing the goblin in front of him.  
  
Well in that case, said a pink and white female, we'd be glad to help.  
  
The battle went much more smoothly with the addition of the ten drake warriors who seemed to materialize. It wasn't long before the two boys were able to make a clean getaway, shadowed by the eleven drakes for protection.  
  
Schuldig, Ken, we've found the missing! Aya called out, and was joined a few minutes later by both of them. I suggest we call the other three and get back to the forest.  
  
I agree, said Schuldig, We need to see how Athena is coming along with her part of the plan.  
  
Ken, you're fastest, Aya looked at his chosen, You go and find the others, okay?  
  
Can do! said Ken, zipping off, away from the group, Meet ya' guys back by 'Thena.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Ken and the other three got back they found a very frustrated looking Athena sitting on one of the stones that littered the ground.  
  
Athena, what's wrong? the emerald scout asked, not liking the way she looked.  
  
"The Seclusion spell is interfering with my gates. As soon as I build one up, it gets torn down."  
  
Everyone looked depressed. They were all determined to defeat the Dark Lord, but they were not foolish enough to attempt it with less than twenty-five fighters.  
  
Ken transformed to his human form, biting his lower lip, Maybe...  
  
"What?" asked the black warrior, also having changed to his human form. The other non-humans all followed suit.  
  
"Don't tell me," said a grey warrior sarcastically, "The great scout Kenken has an idea. Well, let's hear it?"  
  
"Ryan!" snapped the black, "Now is not the time, nor is it the place, to be bringing your pathetic jealousies to light."  
  
"Well, Shane, it's his fault, and you know it."  
  
The pink and white haired girl put her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth, "Ryan, don't even brink this up again..."  
  
"No, no, no, Rika. Don't try to cover for him. It's his fault and you know it."  
  
Ken glared at the grey, but it was Aya who spoke first, "How would you know who the fault lies with? There is no way any of you can know the full sequence of events that lead up to this situation."  
  
Ryan stood up, obviously trying to intimidate the red drake, "How would you know what happened?"  
  
Aya, don't kill him! said Ken, tugging on the other drake's arm, We need all the warriors we can get. Kill him after we've dealt with Saheal.  
  
Rika looked around at the assembled group, "Well, why don't we have some introductions before this gets out of hand?"  
  
"Good idea!" said Omi, jumping on any reason to break the tension. He didn't know why this strange grey drake was blaming Ken, but he did know that Ken had done everything in his power to try and prevent the Dark Lord's release. "My name is Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"My name is Rika. Pleasure to meet you, Omi. The black is my Bondmate, Shane and the grey is named Ryan. Also with us are Orange Thom, Blue Nicolae, Yellow Mikeal, Maroon Jason, Lime William, Beige Cillay, and the White Scout Hail.  
  
Omi smiled at them, before pointing at his own group, "Fujimiya Aya, Kudou Yohji, Brad Crawford, Farfarello, Schuldig, and Naoe Nagi. And, as I previously stated, my name is Tsukiyono Omi. You all seem to know Kenken."  
  
"Charmed," was Hail's reply, walking smoothly up to the group, "And before Grey Ryan so rudely interrupted us, I believe Emerald Ken was about to tell us an idea?" The white drake winked at Ken.  
  
Ken blinked at her, before shaking his head and continuing, Well, Rain said that it was a very simple Seclusion spell. We'd have to test the barrier to be sure, but, if it is as simple as I believe it to be, there is a single focus point within the barrier which is keeping the force up.  
  
Hail's eyes went wide, "If we disrupt the focus point, we disrupt the spell!"  
  
"And I can have my gate's ready to go at a moment's notice," added Athena, "My warriors are more than ready to storm through and help us."  
  
The white drake paused thinking to herself, "We could do it.I am a scout. I could easily get in there and disrupt the focal point. It wouldn't be hard."  
  
Ken shook his head, No, Hail-chan. I don't think you could.  
  
The rest of the group blinked and ignored Ryan's grumbling while the Emerald Green and Diamond White drakes stared at each other. Eventually, Hail lowered her eyes, looking down.  
  
"You're right, of course," she admitted, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it. There is still a high probability of him sensing you."  
  
And a higher chance that he'll find you. I will be fine, Hail-chan. Now just let me get my cousin to show me to her little tunnel, said Ken, turning to find the yellow-green drake.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Aya, watching as Ken walked off, "What's going o n here?"  
  
"The only way to get the gates built and the barrier down," explained Hail to the entire group, "is to send someone in to disrupt the spell at the focal point. A warrior cannot do it, for such a task requires the stealth of a scout."  
  
"No," said Aya, horrified, "don't tell me that.HIDAKA KEN, GET BACK HERE!" the red drake took off running in the direction Ken had disappeared.  
  
"But Ken-kun isn't entirely healed," said Omi worried.  
  
Schuldig and Yohji were staring at the white drake, but it was Yohji who spoke, "If he gets caught, he won't stand a chance. You're a scout too, arent' you?"  
  
"Yes," replied Hail, refusing to meet their eyes, "But Kenken was right. Saheal would sense my presence as soon as I crossed the barrier threshold."  
  
"Fujimiya is going to be pissed at you," said Brad, "Why send Ken?"  
  
"Bloodbonds," said Shane, speaking up again. Hail nodded, but allowed the black drake to continue, "Rika and I are Bondmates, and as such, we share the deepest bonds possible between drakes. But nearly as strong are the bonds between two siblings."  
  
"That's why Rain won't be able to fight," said Rika, stepping up to her mate, "She and Skye are twins, and Skye is so badly injured that it's leaking into her psyche."  
  
"And Hail is Saheal's little sister," said the blue drake, Nicolae.  
  
"I was his sister," spat out the white, "I no longer care to claim such bonds."  
  
"But you still share the same blood," the blue replied.  
  
"Yes," Hail lowered her eyes again, "we still share the same blood."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken lay on the branches of the tree, looking down at the various goblins. To them, he was invisible, camouflaged in the high branches of the tree.  
  
'Aya is going to be pissed at me when this is all over,' thought Ken to himself, 'He'll probably think I wouldn't let Hail go to protect her. But that's not true. She wouldn't have a chance at completing the mission, while I do.'  
  
In fact, truth be told, Ken had more than a chance. The emerald scout was quite the mage-he just rarely used his magical abilities beyond simple shape-shifting. That was part of what made is use of magic so devastating. His enemies simply didn't expect a mage-attack from him.  
  
And all of his spells weren't necessarily mage-attacks, either. Take the spell he was using now. He was able to change his hide color to match anything around him, and thus avoided the pitfalls of invisibility spells, while still able to move undetected through his enemy's camps.  
  
Slowly, Ken climbed down the tree, his hide changing color to match his changing surroundings. Even his eyes changed to match. The goblins would be totally unaware of his presence. He had fooled more intelligent people before this.  
  
His progress was indeed slow, but his care paid off when he found himself in the throne room of Sunrise Palace. His blood burned at the sight of Saheal lounging in Riallara's throne. And Riallara, trapped in a diamond and on display, still holding her head high.  
  
"Riallara," Saheal said, speaking to the gemstone, "Poor, pathetic Riallara actually thought to oust me from my own throne. But no, I have not forgotten what you did to me."  
  
No, came Riallara's mindspeech, I did nothing to you that you and your family did to the Kin.  
  
"Oh, but Ria-chan," Saheal spat out harshly, "You stole my throne, and your sister's throne as well."  
  
The only one to ever come out of your family with any sense of deceny is your sister, for she would not put up with your abuses, the silver queen replied, keeping her head high.  
  
"I don't think so, Ria-chan," said Saheal, "And when she is captured, she will suffer, as well as your little pet scout."  
  
I have faith in both Hail and Ken. They will not allow you to torment my people like this.  
  
Saheal laughed, "No, Riallara, they are my people. Always have been. But enough for now. I must go join my Lady as she inspects the troops."  
  
Riallara hissed at him, but said nothing, watching as the Dark Lord left. Once he was out of sight and she thought herself alone, she closed her eyes in sadness. Trapped in a diamond as she was, there was no way for her to help her people, give them the hope they so desperately needed.  
  
She was so deep in her grieving that even she did not notice the scout's approach until he stood directly in front of the stone. She gasped, looking out.  
  
Ken?!  
  
In the flesh. Boy, am I glad this stone is small.  
  
What? asked Riallara incredulously. She was not prepared for Ken to take the diamond carefully into his jaw, removing it from the display on which it had been set.  
  
Ria-sama, began the young drake, do you know where the focal point for the Seclusion spell is?  
  
No, Kenken, the queen said, I'm afraid I don't.  
  
Ken took the diamond down some of the deeper corridors of the palace, glad it was built out of a tree and not stone. Once he felt he was in an isolated enough spot, he set the stone down, and stretched out.  
  
He knows by now that I am gone, Riallara said softly, wondering what Ken was doing, What are you going to do?  
  
Ken didn't reply, instead asking her, Lady Riallara, could you please keep an ear out for any who might intrude on us? I must go deep into a trance to locat the focal point. Sure, replied the silver drake, watching Ken from her diamond prison.  
  
The young scout relaxed his muscles, slipping into a deep trance that Riallara recognized as one of the more difficult of the Natural Spells. There was nothing she could do but wait.  
  
Ken, for his part, extended his awareness through all living things connected with the Kin. He felt as though he were a part of the fields, forests, rivers, glades, and even the very walls of the palace itself. He felt both the wind against the butterfly's wings and the pressure of the same butterfly on the rose petals. He was the waterbug getting eaten by the fish that he was. He knew intimately where and how strong Saheal's forces were, because he was the grass they were trampling as well as the flowers they were killing.  
  
He extended his awareness through the Kin until he found what he was looking for, hidden in the top branches of the palace. Ken was the branch the delicate-seeming amethyst was resting on as well as the dragonfly that just happened to be landing on it. He saw it from the eyes of a sparrow as well as those of a bee. And he knew there was no way he could reach it physically.  
  
That left Ken with one option, if he could only hold his consciousness on that spot for long enough.  
  
'Please,' thought the emerald drake, feeling his hold on the spell slip away, his energy stores not nearly what they used to be, 'please, help me help you. Kin of the Gardens, Morning's Glory, please, just do what I ask.'  
  
Miraculously, the life surrounding the kin responded. The morning glories that decorated the outside of the Palace walls began a steady migration reaching for the amethyst that Miaka used as a focal point. Slowly, way too slowly, the vines grew until they wrapped themselves around the stone, and, with a mighty effort on Ken's part, flung the amethyst off of the building. The stone fell, plummeting towards the patio around the palace, shattering into a million glittering pieces on the hardwood flooring.  
  
And deep inside the palace, Ken's tenuous grip on consciousness slipped, and the darkness claimed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saheal and Miaka watched as the Dark Kin presented themselves to their leaders, cheering them on. They were preparing themselves to go out and defeat the other Dragon Kins who had held them in contempt for so long, before going on to conquer the world.  
  
Both leaders felt it when the diamond was removed from its pedastal.  
  
Saheal's eyes narrowed, "I'll go take care of it. You get them ready for trouble,."  
  
Miaka nodded, "I can do that, My Lord. If that annoying little green scout and his friends managed to get this far."  
  
Saheal acknkowledged his lady with a grunt, more intent on returning to the throne room. Once there, he instigated a mage-search, but found no traces of invisibility spells or gates being used recently. Nor could he sense another drake's presence.  
  
One of his generals came rushing into the throne room, "Sir, Lady Miaka sent me to ask for your orders, Sir!"  
  
Saheal glared at the drake through narrowed eyes, "Search. Someone or something has stolen my diamond, and I want it back."  
  
"Yes, Sir," the general snapped back, before rushing to transmit his leaders orders to the rest of the army.  
  
Saheal began to pace the room, looking for any clues as to where Riallara might be, when there was a bright flash outside the palace, and the barrier fell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
All eyes were on the main palace of the Morning's Glory, as the twenty-odd people waited for the telltale flash that would signal Ken's mission a success. Even Aya who had returned and refused to even look at Hail. Not that she blamed him, really.  
  
Athena had cleverly set up her gates to open the moment the barrier went down, so they wouldn't even have to waste time for that.  
  
"Why on earth is it taking him so damn long," Ryan griped, pacing back and forth.  
  
"What?" asked Hail. "Do you actually expect the focal point to be in plain sight? Give him a little more than half an hour, so that he can actually get this done right."  
  
Ryan grumbled some more, but subsided under Aya's glare.  
  
A bright flash of light brought all of their attention back to the palace, and Athena, Omi beside her in her chariot, raised a fist, "Let's lock and load."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken! the voice wouldn't leave him alone, Ken, please, wake up!  
  
Dun.wanna. the drake managed to convey, before trying to slip back into unconsciousness.  
  
Ken, get up. Now.  
  
Groggily, the blue-eyed drake did as he was told, barely able to support himself. I can't.too.tired.  
  
Ken, now. Get up.  
  
Pushing himself, Ken glared in the direction the mindvoice was coming from, Who the hell are you, to tell me what to do.  
  
The voice was amused, I am your Queen, Kenken.  
  
Ken managed to push himself to his feet, blinking at the diamond that lay on the ground before him. Oh, shit! Riallara-sama!  
  
Calm down, Kenken, said the silver drake, Can you get me out of this thing, or are you too tired. I assure you, I can wait a bit longer if necessary.  
  
Ken picked up the diamond, crawling carefully out of the dead-end he had hid them in for his little search. Let's go see what's going on in the palace proper, shall we?  
  
After you, Kenken, was Riallara's amused reply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Omi shot out his enchanted crossbow bolts, taking down yet another of the Dark Kin. But they just kept coming, and there was no clear way to reach either Saheal or Miaka-and they needed to get to them both at the same time.  
  
Nagi, beside him in the chariot, was using his telekinesis to good use, flinging stones on top of the drakes, but it wasn't enough. The elves were getting hammered and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
Athena had left them, instead mounting one of the pegasi to get to a better command position. A new wall of enemies joined the battle, these a selection of ogres, troll, goblins, and other creatures Omi really didn't want to get to know any better.  
  
Schuldig wasn't faring much better. The gryphon had reverted to his natural form and was using all of his natural abilities to their full potential. Even so, they were nearly overwhelmed by the masses and masses of hobgoblins that just kept coming. Things were not going their way at all. They weren't making any progress at all towards the palace.  
  
Athena steered her mount to where Aya was busy freezing any monsters that had the misfortune to come into his range. Schuldig watched as she said something to the red drake, and Aya reverted to his human form, nimbly jumping behind the 'goddess' on the pegasus. Athena led the winged horse out of the battle.  
  
Schuldig, Aya thought, Athena and I are going to try and get into the palace. You keep things going out here.  
  
You'd better believe it, Schuldig replied, No way any little goblins are going to get the best out of me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saheal snarled, pacing as he continued to receive reports from his generals. "I don't like this. They're too well informed."  
  
Miaka smiled, "It's nothing we can't handle. Right now our forces are out there, making sure they are subdued. And they will be. It's only a matter of time."  
  
The white drake glanced over at his mate, "Perhaps you are right. I'm worrying too much about this." He moved to take her in his arms, "This will all be over soo-"  
  
The window crashed, smashed to pieces by the hooves of a pegasus. Miaka and Saheal both looked up in surprise as Athena and Aya dismounted the winged horse.  
  
"Tonight," said Aya, unsheathing his katana, "tonight, Saheal, you pay for what you have done."  
  
Athena waved her hand, locking the doors, and it was just the four of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken hissed, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other. There was no way he'd get up the energy to actually fly. From the sound of things, the others were in full out battle, but Ken knew he'd be absolutely worthless in his current condition. Sighing, Ken pushed on, navigating the hidden passages with ease.  
  
I didn't even know these were hear, Riallara remarked, commenting on the corridor that would lead them to the throne room, How did you know?  
  
The palace itself told me. It is alive, you know, Ken explained, not knowing what he was going to do, but only knowing that he needed to get to the throne room.  
  
And then they were there!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saheal unsheathed his own sword, glaring at Aya, "Bring it on, Hatchling."  
  
Aya muttered a spell under his breath, and his katana changed, becoming a sword with the power of Ice. Saheal did not wait, attacking the redheaded leader of Weiss almost immediately. Aya dodged, finding an opening in Saheal's defense and pressing his advantage. Saheal was too experienced, however, and easily avoided the blow.  
  
Athena was experiencing difficulties of her own. Miaka had transformed to her drake mode, and was attempting to make Greek Popsicles out of the goddess. Athena dodged, but the ice shards cut into her shoulder. Quickly, Athena responded by spearing the drake through the shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Miaka thrashed about, dislodging the weapon, her glare turning deadly. The sudden Ice Storm she released pounded Athena's defenses.  
  
Soon, the two defenders found themselves back-to-back, facing their opponents.  
  
"Fools," said Saheal, glaring at them, "You actually thought you could defeat us? Just the two of you?"  
  
Pathetic, agreed Miaka, baring her teeth, But soon you will be dead, and we shall have what we've always wanted.  
  
Saheal grinned at Aya, "Don't worry, I know all about your little fledgling's recent experiences. I'll do a much better job at taking care of him than that fool Makoto did."  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "You lay one claw on my Chosen and I swear I'll rip you into pieces faster than you can die!"  
  
Saheal laughed deep in his throat. "Try if you can, little one. Just try."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crawford grinned as he dealt out another high kick into a goblin's face. Now he was glad that he had been forced to take kick-boxing lessons when he had been a teen. Next to him Farfarello wasn't doing too bad himself. The Irishman's gift with knives and swords was more than useful to him right now. Also his maniac, uncoordinated fighting tactics were distracting his enemies.  
  
Rendering another goblin unconscious, Crawford looked around for the other members of the team. Schuldig was easy enough to spot given his size and the fact that he was the only gryphon flying up in the sky. He was currently having fun confusing the ogres below him. It got so far that the confused dimwits knocked each other out instead of Schuldig.  
  
In another part of the battlefield Omi and Nagi were standing back to back, keeping each other safe while eliminating a large amount of Saheals army. Omi's incredible aim plus the bonus of the magical arrows were a killer for most of the goblins and trolls. Nagi made full use of his 'kinetic abilities sending creatures flying into each other with bonebreaking force.  
  
It took Crawford a while to spot Yohji, but once he found him it made sense to the American. The blond man was kneeling by a pond, eyes closed, his hand in the water. Crawford smiled as he saw Yohji making use of his new found ability of controlling water by shooting it at his enemies with enough power to make them fall. On other occasions, if a creature dared to get too close to the pond, he made sure that they fell in the water and they stayed there.  
  
In between all this the elves and the few draconic warriors that were fighting their battles, some of them not succeeding as well as others. Losses were there, at the moment greater on Saheal's side. But could they keep it that way?  
  
Noting that he was daydreaming Crawford pulled himself together again and returned to the battle. Every able hand was needed to win, he knew that as well as anybody else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya hit the wall hard, clutching his left arm which sported three deep clawmarks. In the midst of battle Saheal had suddenly dropped his sword and had changed into his draconic form with an ease that had left Aya stunned. Saheal, of course, had taken this opportunity to strike.  
  
Aya hissed as he tentatively touched the wound. It was painful and had to be taken care of as soon as possible or he would surely bleed to death.  
  
Oh, is the little red drake hurt?! Well, let me take you out of your misery!  
  
Aya's eyes widened and he just barely managed to escape Saheal's breath weapon. He didn't manage to get away for good though as Saheal's blue fire caught his left ankle sending him to the ground in pain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Above them Ken whimpered soundlessly, wanting to help Aya so badly. He knew better than trying to talk to Aya now, Saheal would hear him, giving the evil Lord an advantage over Aya. Lying low he crept forward just a little more trying to get a better view.  
  
Taking his eyes off of Aya for a second he looked at Athena and her battle with Miaka. Both females were not in the best of shape, Athena bleeding profoundly from a wound on her shoulder and Miaka's left wing ripped to shreds.  
  
Ken swore in his mind. This wasn't looking too good. He had to think of something to help the others.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya winced and clutched his sword in his right hand, trying to get securely back on his feet. Saheal's laughter was ringing in his head as the white drake took off and hovered above him.  
  
Interesting? Not many are hit by my hell-fire attack and live to talk about it. Too bad that you'll die any second now anyway.  
  
Aya glared at Saheal and raised his sword in a defensive stand. "We'll see about that."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken's heart dropped as he saw Saheal about to strike Aya. The emerald scout knew that his Chosen wouldn't survive the attack unless something or someone would help him.  
  
Ken, are you strong enough to use your breath-weapon? asked Riallara.  
  
Ken nodded. I think, let me try.  
  
Creeping forward slowly he leaned over the edge of the branch he was hiding on. Okay, here goes nothing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had happened so quickly, Aya didn't even see it all. One moment Saheal was right above him about to attack, the next the white dragon was writhing in pain. A frown crossed the red-heads face, confusion blatant.  
  
Aya! Attack him now!  
  
The Weiss leader froze. Ken?  
  
A green blur fell from above, landing on Saheal's back. Aya recognized Ken right away and grit his teeth. Ken, what the fuck are you doing?!  
  
It's called hel-AAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
LITTLE RAT!! DIE! screeched Saheal, twisting midair, managing to throw Ken to the ground.  
  
The scout crashed into one of the candle holders, hitting his head hard enough to render him unconscious. Saheal didn't miss a heartbeat and charged for Ken immediately claws extended.  
  
Aya watched the scene in horror and, ignoring the pain, ran over to his Chosen, ready to defend him until death. Saheal! If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me!  
  
Saheal's mental voice was smug. That can be arranged.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Athena jumped out of the way, dodging Miaka's Ice Shards. Miaka roared in frustration. The elf used her agility to the best of her ability, dancing out of the silver drake's range.  
  
Coward, hissed the drake, attempting to goad the goddess into attacking her, Can't you even attack me outright!  
  
"No," replied Athena, "I will not engage a beast like you in honorable combat."  
  
Miaka growled, launching another attack, snapping at the goddesses. It was the drakes bad luck that Athena brought up a dagger that was hidden in the goddesses boot, and pinned her to the wall.  
  
You pesky little... what are you trying to prove? Don't you know that Saheal and I are safeguarded? There is no way for you to kill us.  
  
Athena grinned. "And that is were you're wrong."  
  
With that the goddess swung her spear at the pinned drake, staking her though the heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
DIE!!!  
  
Aya growled as Saheal went into a headfirst dive. It was more reflex than a thought through action of Aya to bring his sword up in a defensive strike.  
  
A sickening splurch was all that Aya heard, then a heavy weight landed on top of him, pushing him to the ground. Silence filled the room, disturbed only by the heavy breathing of two worn warriors. Gathering as much strength as he had left Aya pushed Saheal off and sat up looking around.  
  
Athena turned and searched the room with her gaze. "Did we do it?"  
  
Aya calmed his breath. "Seems like it."  
  
Athena smiled. "The threat is ov-"  
  
Then the ground started to shake.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Omi was fighting defensively now, trying to support an exhausted Nagi while reloading his crossbow at the same time. He didn't know what had gone wrong but the battle had turned against them. They were surrounded and outnumbered.  
  
Omi cursed under his breath as he ran out of bolts. "Nagi.... this doesn't look too good."  
  
Then the ground started to shake and the creatures started to disappear one by one. Omi blinked for a few seconds before looking at Nagi. "Never mind."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aya blinked at the silver drake that had appeared right in front of him. He had to admit, with her wings flared and her neck craned like that she was one of the most beautiful and magnificent creatures he had seen in his life. There was no doubt in him that this was queen Riallara.  
  
Changing into his drake form the red warrior bowed deeply, eyes cast to the ground. Queen Riallara of Morning's Glory, it is good to see you unharmed.  
  
The silver drake turned her silvery gaze to Aya. You must be Aya of Star's Rising.  
  
The ice-drake nodded and the flared his wings resting them on the ground in a polite gesture. That is me your highness.  
  
Thank you for helping my Kin in this time of crisis. I hope that one day I will be able to repay you.  
  
Aya looked up, eyes shining in a dark, sad purple. I will not ask for repayment. Helping the other Kins is my duty as a warrior. But if you really want to do something for me, help Ken. He has been hurt badly... I... I do not want to loose him.  
  
The queen raised her head and looked at Ken, still unconscious on the ground. Dipping her snout to his neck she crooned gently, as a mother would do for her hatchiling. Do not worry Aya of Star's Rising. Your Chosen will be alright. Lady Athena, would you please be so kind as to see that he gets help? I must reassure my people.  
  
"Of course, Lady Riallara," the elven warrior replied, "It would be an honor."  
  
Aya in the meantime had changed back into his human form. "Thank you, your Highness."  
  
Riallara nodded and changed into her human form as well, extending her hand to Aya. "Would you mind leading a lady to see her people?"  
  
The young man smiled and took the offered hand, kissing the back of it. "Let's go my Lady."  
  
Together the two walked over to the balcony, people waiting underneath, looking up with hope filled eyes. The queen let go of Aya's hand and proudly walked the last meter to the railing and stood there with pride. She looked down, smiling and announced with a strong, rich voice. "Saheal has finally been defeated. The Kin and the world, is save."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Day: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheheheheheeheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! DONE DONE!!!!  
  
Moon: *smirks* I knew I shouldn't have given you that water.  
  
Ken: *nods*  
  
Aya: So it's finished?  
  
Moon: Yep.  
  
Ken: *glares* Wait a darn friggin' minute. First, you make me mute. Then I'm afraid of the dark, and now you JUST LEAVE ME UNCONSCIOUS ON THE FLOOR?!?!?!?! What kind of treatment is that????  
  
Yohji: Will you chill Ken. At least they didn't kill you.  
  
Sisters: Hmmm...... that's an idea....  
  
Ken: *shakes head* Nononononononono.  
  
Aya: *pulls him close and glares at the Shades*  
  
Farf: It ends kinda.... unresolved don't you think?  
  
Day: *shudders* OOC Farfie... I still need to get used to this. Anyways.... It's not done done yet. I stil have to write the Epiloge.  
  
Moon: Run! The end of the world is near, my Imoto-chan is going to write WAFF  
  
Day: *pouts* I do write good WAFF  
  
Ken: WAFF??? Beat's Angst anytime.  
  
Aya: *nods and cuddles Ken*  
  
Day: Let's do it then! Bye folks, till the Epiloge. 


	6. Key to Darkness Epilogue

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language)  
  
Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending  
  
Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?)  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
Day: Epiloge, Epiloge, Epiloge!!!!  
  
Moon: *bangs head into the wall* Please.... make it stop.  
  
Schuldig: What did we miss.  
  
Moon: *points at Day* Her saying Epiloge since last week when we left.  
  
Schuldig: Oh....  
  
Ken: Well, for me, I like the epiloge  
  
Moon: You would.  
  
Aya: Well, I like it too  
  
Moon: Halt die Klappe (shut up)  
  
Schu: You speak German???  
  
Brad: I thought you were Mexicans?  
  
Day: Yo soy la Mexiana (I am the Mexican)  
  
Brad: You are sisters!  
  
Moon: Don't get technical  
  
Brad: But...  
  
Moon: Zip it! Let the readers read in peace.  
  
Day: Epiloge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ken stared up at his Chosen, blue eyes brimming with happiness. The brunette was dressed in green silk and black leather. His hands were held in Ayas, the red drake standing in front of him with a genuine smile on his face. The red drake was dressed in silver silk and black leather. The pair was standing underneath an old willow tree, completely hidden from view.  
  
"Let's see them find us here, koi," Ken whispered in his love's ear, pulling the taller drake down to the ground.  
  
Aya nodded, "Who would've known that Riallara would invite everyone she knew." The redhead leaned against the old tree's trunk.  
  
Ken curled up next to the other boy, yawning, "We should have known that she'd do it. After all, you saved the world from the Dark Lord. Everyone was going to want to be at your Bonding ceremony."  
  
"ME?" exclaimed Aya, "I seem to recall there being more than one person involved."  
  
Ken watched his Bondmate through half-lidded eyes, "Yeah, but you, my love, are the one who pierced Saheal through the heart. You are the one everybody else is interested in. Me an' the others are just the icing on the cake."  
  
"Whatever. So long as I have you here."  
  
"Hmm?" Ken snuggled closer to Aya, "Heh. You'll have me so long, you'll get sick and tired of my presence."  
  
"I don't think so, Ken," Aya said quietly, stroking the brunette's hair. "Ken?"  
  
Lemme sleep, Ayan, Ken whispered in Aya's mind. That the scout resorted to mindspeech told Aya just how tired his lover was.  
  
"Go right on ahead," Aya pulled Ken up into his lap, cuddling the younger drake. Ken still became exhausted way to easily for Aya's peace of mind, but he was gradually regaining his strength. Perhaps more important in the long run, Riallara used her immense magical abilities to repair Ken's vocal chords so that, while he still had the scars, he also had his voice back.  
  
And for that, Aya could forgive her the extravegant ceremony with a guest list more than a mile long. Although now all he wanted to do was hide beneath the willow tree with the love of his life.  
  
"AYA!" called a familiar voice, "KEN! Where the hell are you guys? You're missing one hell of a party."  
  
Ken blinked, coming awake at Yohji's voice. Aya quickly placed a finger on the younger drake's lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Ken nodded his understanding.  
  
"I swear, those two-"  
  
"Calm down, Yohji," said Brad, although the pair under the tree couldn't see if he'd been there the whole time or had just arrived. "I'm sure they know what kind of party they're missing."  
  
"I won't stand for it," the blonde declared, "It's a sin to waste a party, but blasphamy to miss one like this."  
  
Brad sighed, "Let them be, Yotan. You know neither of them wanted this big of a ceremony anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Tell you what," Brad said, lowering his voice, "You leave them alone now, and I'll make it up to you later, okay?"  
  
"Make it up to me how?" Yohji also lowered his voice, matching Brad's mood.  
  
"Use your imagination," Brad whispered, "But for now, can we please get back? I'm not sure I trust Schuldig to keep Farfarello out of the utensils."  
  
Yohji laughed, "Whatever you say, Bradley-chan!"  
  
"Yohji!" Brad yelled, taking off after the fleeing blonde.  
  
Aya chuckled softly, turning back to Ken. The green scout's eyes were dancing with mischief.  
  
"Well, well, well, what a pretty picture," said a familiar-and unwanted-female voice behind them. As one, the two drakes turned around to see a nightmare casually standing a few feet away.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Ken, although the emerald drake moved closer to Aya.  
  
"Such distrust," the nightmare said, feigning saddness. "I didn't come here to cause any trouble."  
  
"Then why are you here?" asked Aya, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"I swear, after all I did for you, this is how you're going to treat me?"  
  
"What you did for us?" Aya was shocked, "Lunaria, you could've.oh, I don't know.helped us fight."  
  
"But you had it under control," the nightmare whined, "You really didn't need me there at all. Besides, I only came to give you my congratulations."  
  
Ken peered at her from behind Aya, "I didn't know nightmares did stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, we do," Lunaria grinned, "just not very often. I'm going home now, so I doubt that we'll ever meet again."  
  
"I think I can live with that," said Aya dryly.  
  
The nightmare rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Like I said, I only came by here to give you my congratulations.and to thank you for what you did. Made my job a hell of a lot easier."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Lunaria laughed, turning to walk away, "You know, Ken, you're going to have to work on his people skills."  
  
"You know.she does have a point," said Ken, watching the nightmare dissappear.  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"  
  
Ken's eyes went wide, "No! No, Aya, you don't want to-ACK!" Ken took off running, only to be caught by his love. Aya proceded to tickle Ken, finding all of the young drake's sensitive spots, until the scout managed to pull away, running for all he was worth, though a genuine smile graced his face. Aya tackled the young drake, sending the pair tumbling down a hill. The stopped only when they reached the pond.  
  
Aya pinned Ken in the shallow water, leaning down to kiss him, "I love you so much, Kenken."  
  
"I know. I love you, too, Ayan."  
  
~owari~  
  
Moon: *on the ground* Done.... finally... no more drake ficcy.  
  
Day: Well, almost  
  
Omi: Almost?  
  
Day: *nods*  
  
Moon: Right, the bloopers. I totally forgot  
  
Ken: Bloopers??????  
  
Day: Of course, all those scene's you messed up-  
  
Nagi: We? You messed them up too you know.  
  
Moon: That doesn't matter!  
  
Day: In any case, the funniest were selected and will be posted shortly as an.... additional chapter. They are really good you know.  
  
Aya: *mutters*  
  
Yohji: You couldn't find anything more embarassing huh?  
  
Day: Actually, I think we could but...  
  
Moon: ... why bother?  
  
Weiss & Schwarz: *groan*  
  
Shades: C ya'll in the bloopers!! *wave* 


	7. Key to Darkness Bloopers

Rating: PG-13 (some minor violence and adult language)  
  
Warning: Silly, angst (tiny bit), Adult language, mild violence, shonen-ai (duh!), Waff ending  
  
Pairings: Well... let's see. Major AyaKen, some SchuFarf, Nagomi, hinted BradYohji (Yeah. Ken was taken, so we couldn't give him to Brad, now could we?)  
  
Disclaimer: We, the TwinShades, do not OWN anything that is in any way connected to Weiss Kreuz. The only thing belonging to us are the Original Chara's in this story since we almost fried our brains making them up. We don't have money so PLEASE don't sue, this is non-profit work and for entertainment only. Thanks  
  
Daystar and Moonshadow Shade  
  
  
  
The Key to Darkness Bloopers  
  
Ken: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Day: Because I said so.  
  
Ken: I don't think the others will appreciate this very much.  
  
Day: I've already gotten my sister's permission, so there's nothing they can do about it.  
  
Ken: Yeah, but.  
  
Day: Kenken, Darling, calm down. I'll protect you from your big, bad boyfriends when we get through showing people their mistakes.  
  
Ken: *mutters* Some of my mistakes are in here, too.  
  
Day: Callate. Now be quiet, we're about to start.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Part one:  
  
#1  
  
"Yeah," said Aya, standing aside to let the brunette pass. Ken was halfway down the hall when Aya called out, "Ken!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know, if you ever want to talk..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Day: CUT!  
  
Moon: *glares at Schuldig* What's so funny?  
  
Schuldig: *offstage* Ayan? Wanting to talk? No way.  
  
Ken: *muffles his giggles in his hand*  
  
Aya: *glares at Ken.*  
  
Moon: Back to the top, let's try this again.  
  
#2  
  
Ken stood on the edge of the roof, his arms outstretched as if trying to fly. Aya arrived in time to watch in horror as his friend began to take that fatal step.  
  
"KEN, WAIT!" Aya yelled, reaching for the other boy.  
  
He was too late, Ken was plummeting towards the ground, landing softly on the matress set there for emergencies.  
  
Ken: AYA! That's the fifth time!  
  
Day: *glomping onto Ken* KENKEN! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? How many fingers am I holding up?  
  
Moon: Daystar, he fell on a matress, off of a half-story set. He's not going to die. However, this isn't working. Ken, next time, just stop midstep.  
  
Day: Yeah. Obviously, someone *glares at Aya* is incapable of taking care of my Darling Kenken.  
  
Aya: *backs away again slowly.*  
  
Moon: ENOUGH! Let's try again... for the sixth time.  
  
#3  
  
Aya pulled Ken inside, just as the gryphon dove for them again. This time, they sut the door in its face, just to have the door swing back open. Eitiene went tumbling down the stairs, coming to a stop only when he hit the wall.  
  
Ken & Aya: *laughing*  
  
Eitiene: *twitching*...ow. My contract said nothing about physical damage.  
  
Day: You didn't sign a contract. I made you up.  
  
Eitiene: Crap. Can't sue.  
  
Moon: *examines door* Broken lock. Let's get that fixed and do this again.  
  
Eitiene: Crap.  
  
Part 2  
  
#4  
  
I'll show you just how much of an opponent I am, you featherbrain. Schuldig responded to the challenge and spread his mighty wings. There is no way that I"ll let you have the Keystone. You'll have to go through me first.  
  
As you wish. was all Eiteine replied before he set into a headlong dive towards the building behind Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig: Ouch. That had to hurt.  
  
Eitiene: Medic? x_x  
  
Moon: How could he miss? Schuldig is a big as a freakin' room!  
  
Ken: Well...no, not gonna say it.  
  
Day: *threatening* Say what, Darling?  
  
Ken: I was going to say that Day made him, but that obviously can't be the reason he keeps messing up. No way, no how. *sweatdrops*  
  
Day: Kenken! *glomps Ken.*  
  
Moon: *looks at Eitiene* Do we have an extra one? I think this one is broke.  
  
#5  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Nagi rubbing his temples. "You three claimto be mythological creatures in human guise?"  
  
The three nodded solemnly.  
  
"Why the hell was I the only Schwarz to not know?"  
  
Day: Nagito, that's not the line.  
  
Nagi: No, really, why wasn't I told.  
  
Moon: I know there was a reason for this...lemme think.  
  
Schuldig: Don't strain yourself.  
  
Moon: *whack*  
  
Schuldig: Owie....*rubs head*  
  
Day: *whining* We were doing so well, too...  
  
Nagi: Sorry, but I kinda feel left out here.  
  
Day: Deal with it...call it...um...plot.  
  
Nagi: How does that contribute to the plot.  
  
Day: Shut up and do it right this time.  
  
Nagi: *mumbles*  
  
#6  
  
Ken huffed. "What? You don't believe me? Who do you think helped him come up with Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"That makes you over 4,000 years old Ken." Omi said, his voice almost gone.  
  
Aya: *frowns, pulling out his script*  
  
Day & Moon: What now, Aya?  
  
Aya: I'm not sure, but did you get the ages right?  
  
Moon: *looks at her copy of the script* Um...no.  
  
#7  
  
Take care, Schuldig, said Eve privately, I feel the Dark Forces are gathering more allies. Great danger for you I sense.  
  
Schuldig faltered midair, bursting out laughing.  
  
Day: THIS IS NOT STAR WARS, EVA!  
  
Eva: But it fit!  
  
Moon: *hiding laughter* Stick to the lines, people, the lines.  
  
#8  
  
Schuldig completed the spoken portion of the spell, and passed the cup to Ken. Feeling slightly nervous under seven pairs of watchful eyes, Ken drank it down in one gulp. There was no movement for nearly a full minute.  
  
Unexpectedly, Ken began to shrink, a poof of pink smoke obscuring him from view. When the smoke cleared, There was a tiny brown rabbit where Ken once stood.  
  
Day: KEN!!!!! *glomps the bunny* My poor Darling! What did they do to you! *glares at Schu and Aya* You know, it's still not too late to make this a BradKen. I like that pairing better, anyway.  
  
Brad: *looks interested*  
  
Moon: *picks up the spell* Day, are you sure this is the right one?  
  
Day: Of course it is. I wrote it down myself.  
  
Moon: *sighs* No need to change the pairing. *Brad looks disappointed* You do realize I'm the only one who can read your chickenscratch handwriting, are you not.  
  
Day: Oops. *pets Ken* But...My Darling does make a cute bunny rabbit.  
  
Nagi: *terrified* Rabbits....Tot...  
  
Omi: It's okay, koi. I'll protect you.  
  
Moon: Let me rewrite this, so that it's legible.  
  
Part 3  
  
#9  
  
"You see," Ken explained to Nagi, "It has a lot more to do with perso- OW!" Ken rubbed his head where Aya had whapped him. The redhead was innocently whistling.  
  
Nagi and Omi backed away slowly, frightened by Aya's out of character behavior.  
  
Moon: *glares at Nagomi* What are you two doing?  
  
Nagomi: He's scaring us.  
  
Aya: I'm sorry, it's in the script. Day wrote it. Blame her  
  
Day: *looks up from messing with Ken's hair* What?  
  
Moon: *sighs* Nothing. Let's try again.  
  
#10  
  
"Yeah," said Yohij, offering Brad a cigarette. The American took it and stared at it as if it were a snake.  
  
"You want me to smoke this?"  
  
Moon: BRADLEY CRAWFORD, YOU SMOKE THAT CANCER STICK THIS MINUTE!  
  
Day: *covers her ears* You're loud.  
  
Brad: I don't smoke.  
  
Moon: In this scene, you do.  
  
Brad: I don't want to die of lung cancer.  
  
Moon: *cracking her knuckles* An illness you could be healed of, or fatal injuries. Your choice.  
  
Brad: Give me the damn cigarette.  
  
#11  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking abou...Aya, WHAT ARE YOU DO-" SPLASH!!!!!  
  
Day: DARLING! *dives in after him*  
  
Moon: Aya, why did you just throw Ken into the water?  
  
Yohji: *crosses arms and taps foot, sighing*  
  
Aya: *looks from Moon, to Yohji, to the water, and back to Moon.* Oops?  
  
Day: AYA, SHI-NE!  
  
#12  
  
Yohji's immeadiate anger at Aya was replaced by sudden panic as the water started to fill his lungs. He needed to get back up fast, but his soaked clothes startes to pull him down deeper into the dark water. After struggling for a few minutes, he suddenly stilled, floating face down in the water.  
  
Moon: I hate to ask this, but is he supposed to float like that?  
  
Brad: YOHJI!  
  
Day: Oops...I think we need a new Yohji...Someone get him out of there.  
  
Part 4  
  
#13 From there on out, it was utter chaos, as food and dishes were flung forn one drake to the other. Aya ducked a well aimedpancake, and the man it hit retaliated by flinging a pie atAya. Both Aya and Makoto ducked, so the pie hit Ken right in the face.  
  
Moon: *walking in* STOP THIS NOW! Daystar, I thought you said you could handle this while I took my coffebreak.  
  
Day: I can. I kinda liked it.  
  
Moon: *sighs* You know it's not nice to continually change the script on them.  
  
Day: Do I look like I care about being nice  
  
Moon: No, not really. *to the boys* Continue  
  
Part 4  
  
#14  
  
Aya narrowed his eyes warily, he didn't know what this supernatural horse was up to, but he wouldn't be caught off guard.  
  
The mare changed into her human form, frying the impudent drake.  
  
Moon: CUT! Lunaria, what the hell was that for.  
  
Lunaria: *looking shocked* But...that's what my script says.  
  
Moon: Let me see it...*reads Lunaria's script* DAY!  
  
Day: *whistles innocently*  
  
Moon: Why did you change Lunaria's script?  
  
Day: *puppy eyes* Me?  
  
Moon: Yes, you.  
  
Day: Revenge. Aya dropped Ken off of a building!  
  
Moon: *rubs temples* I'm getting a headache here.  
  
Brad: That's my line.  
  
Moon: *glares at Brad* Fine, Day. But after this, no more revenge.  
  
Day: Okay, fine *hides her thesarus* Whatever you say, Onee-san!  
  
#15  
  
"Well that's not entirely accurate," bean Aya, causing everyone to stare at him. "Ken was afraid to tell you, Omi, because of the way Yohji overreacted, but you're part nymph."  
  
"Yes," said Artemis, "I mean, no. That's not right, Aya."  
  
Moon: CUT!  
  
Day: *glares* stick to the script, Aya. The script!  
  
Aya: I am. *holds out his script*  
  
Moon: *takes it*....Okay, so you did. Daystar, you forgot to change the scripts.  
  
Day: Me? That's you're job, Onee-san!  
  
Moon: Whatever. Let's try this again.  
  
#16  
  
Makoto screamed, writhing frantically to dislodge the red drake. He managed to fling Aya off of him, and began to cradle his right front paw.  
  
You asshole! I broke a nail!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Moon: You're an evil villian, and you're worried about breaking a nail? What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Day: Yeah, I mean...You're wings are torn up and you have gashes all over you...  
  
Makoto: *rolls eyes* but it _hurts_ to break a nail! And I just had them done, too. *pouts*  
  
Moon: Wimp...Let's try this again. And Aya? Try to be careful of the little baby.  
  
#17  
  
Aya turned and glared at her. "Kiva, Ken is a lot stronger than you think. And besides, how would...you...know..." Aya's eyes rolled up in his head, and the red drake pitched forward, collapsing in a heap.  
  
Moon: STOP! Aya, get the hell up.  
  
Aya: x_x  
  
Yohji: I think he's dead...  
  
Moon: What? DAYSTAR!!!  
  
Day: *playing with Ken's hair* Hmmmm?  
  
Moon: What did you do to Aya?  
  
Day: Me? Nothing. *smirks*  
  
Omi: It looks like he's been poisoned.  
  
Moon: *eyes narrow* Someone give me a script! *reads script Omi gave her* Daystar, did you change the scripts again? In this, Aya never gets healed.  
  
Day: *plays with Ken's hair some more.*  
  
Moon: Daystar, why did you change the scripts?  
  
Day: Payback's a bitch.  
  
Weiss & Schwarz+Moon: What did she just say?  
  
Moon: Payback? For what?  
  
Day: For dropping Kenken off the building in part one!  
  
Ken:*nods*  
  
Moon: *to Ken* You were in on this?! And I thought you said no more revenge!  
  
Day: This was Payback. Not revenge!  
  
Moon: Whatever. Let's get a new Aya in here. Where's the catalogue  
  
Part 5  
  
#18  
  
"Lemme think..." Aphrodite, considered it a moment, "I like, so totally know who you're, like, talking about. It's like, Mia and Saheal, ritgh? They were like, so totally-OW!! She hit me!"  
  
Day: MOONSHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!! And I thought the boys were bad!  
  
Moon: *twitching* Sorry...It's just...I couldn't help it.  
  
Weiss & Schwarz: *groan*  
  
Day: Let's try this again.  
  
#19  
  
The pod brought the humanoids up for air in one of the underground caverns. There they found Aya, using all of his weight to contain a squirming Ken.  
  
"Umm, Aya," began Yohji, "I don't think this is the time for that."  
  
Weiss-Yohji & Schwarz+Day&Moon: YOHJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Fin~  
  
Ken: Are we really done for real, this time?  
  
Day: Isn't that a bit redundant, Darling?  
  
Ken: Yeah, but who cares?  
  
Day: Yes, we're done for real this time. We'll leave the poor readers alone.until the next fic.  
  
Ken: *groan* 


End file.
